<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Wish by JPthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951268">Just One Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter'>JPthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Community: tvd_originals, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Inspired by The Originals (TV), LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Vampires, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Useless Lesbians, tvd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During season one, episode ten, what if the Jinni only granted Lizzie one wish? How will Lizzie adapt to her new life at her low funding school? One wish changed everything for Lizzie, and at first she had thought it was for the worse. What she didn't know was, she couldn't live in a world without Hope Mikaelson.<br/>(Hizzie story)<br/>((Slow burrrn))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter will be based on the script of the show until toward the ending of the chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This wasn't fair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could her own father brush aside his own daughters? How can one girl take away her father's attention so easily? I'm his daughter for God's sake, could he not spend just a little time picking Josie and I up from the airport? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course not, of course he couldn't.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie felt her frustration growing every step she made closer to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Leave it to her father to make her feel abandoned. Of course she could always just bring it up but it never helps, he continues doing the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rushed inside her room and slammed her door. She walked up to her mirror and took deep breaths in and out. This had just been another time her father chose Hope over her and Josie.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hope</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shakes her head while letting out a bitter chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Hope, of course he'd always pick her. She's just the sad little orphan who apparently needs my father more than I do. Lizzie scoffed at herself in the mirror, she had been unaware of the Jinni sitting on her bed, watching her intently. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I hate you,” Lizzie stared at a picture on Josie's nightstand. The picture was of a much younger Josie and Hope smiling brightly, Lizzie scoffed. She picked up the picture, “I wish you never came to the school, Hope Mikaelson.” </p><p> </p><p><em>Woosh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Lizzie sprung around quickly at the sound. The picture of Hope and Josie drops to the floor. “Where did you come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought I'd be waiting forever,” the blue woman says cooly. “I'm—”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue,” Lizzie gawked at the woman, “very blue.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” the woman hums with a raised eyebrow. “My name is Ablah.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shakes her head, “And you're obviously a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would a monster grant you a wish?” Ablah asked with a half smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy crap,” Lizzie's eyes widened, “You're a freaking Genie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinni,” Ablah corrected. “And your wish is my command.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Lizzie could respond, at the snap of the Jinni's fingers, everything went dark. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth, Rise and shine.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Lizzie wakes up in bed, alone at the sound of her room door opening and her father's voice. Lizzie sits up on her elbow slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you taking the day off, Lizzie?” Alaric walked into the room to stand in front of Lizzie's bed. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie doesn't quite register what he says and wipes her eyes, “Dad? What time is it? I and the weirdest dre—” Lizzie paused. Her father wasn't exactly the same as yesterday. He had a full beard which Lizzie always thought made him look like a bum. “What happened to your face!” </p><p> </p><p>“Quite stalling,” Alaric retorts, “It's time,” Alaric balled his hand into a fist to crash it into his other hand. “For fight training.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie could laugh hysterically if she hadn't been so tired. It's been forever since she's trained with her father, <em>what changed now?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Pass,” Lizzie sighed, “I'm not in the mood to watch Hope be a ninja today, Dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric raised an eyebrow, “Who?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, that changed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie could feel a smile forming on her lips. “Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Well, come on. Josie's down at the dock,” Alaric suddenly starts fighting the air awkwardly. “Come on, let's go. Get out of bed,” he says while throwing out a few more fighting moves before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sat up slowly, <em>am I still dreaming? </em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lizzie spent the morning at the dock training with Alaric and Josie, something she hadn't done in what felt like years. For someone who hadn't trained in forever, Lizzie had actually been very good at this whole thing. <em>Ever since Hope took over… You know what, no. Hope isn't here anymore and you're finally thriving</em>. Lizzie thought.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I good at this?” Lizzie smiled widely while taking a hit at her father.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric dodges in time and crashes his escrima stick into Lizzie's. “Quit bragging,” he muttered. “You're losing!” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie giggled as she struck Alaric.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie!” Josie called out, “go high!” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie does as told and aims her stick higher which Alaric blocks gracefully. Josie on the other hand, uses her stick to swipe at their fathers legs making the older man fall on his back. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric drops both of his weapons and grins at his daughters. “I'm really proud of you guys,” he says before lifting up his arms. “Help your old man up.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins offered their hands and Alaric used them to pull himself up, he groaned in the process. “Our years of training have really paid off,” Alaric says proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie smiled, she felt like she was on top of the world right now. But still, that small little thought about Hope returned and Lizzie couldn't help herself. “So, there's, like, no one else you'd rather be training with?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric shakes his head a little, “Who else would there be?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie's smile widened even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, get dressed,” Alaric said. “You're giving a tour in ten minutes,” he paused. “and I really need you to sell the new recruit on our place. He's not sure he wants to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who wouldn't want to be here?” There was no modesty in Lizzie's reply. The Salvatore school was one of the best in the country, who would ever have doubts about the place?</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Josie smiles beside Lizzie. “We'll reel him in, Dad. Don't worry,” she reassured. </p><p> </p><p>“What would I do without you guys?” </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ten minutes go by and a flash and Lizzie and Josie are standing at the front doors of the school with a hesitant werewolf in front of them. Lizzie tilts her head a little at Jed, <em>how come he's joining the school so late?</em> Lizzie shakes those thoughts away and plastered on a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Salvatore school, we're your tour guides,” Lizzie greets the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Josie,” the other siphoner said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Lizzie,” Lizzie adds.“Sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Twins.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie glanced toward her twin, “Fraternal, obvs.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nods before turning back to Jed, “Come on, we'll show you around.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins wrapped their arms around Jed's and took him inside the school. Lizzie hadn't noticed this before but the place seemed a lot emptier.</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody gets along with everybody here,” Josie says, “For the most part.” </p><p> </p><p>“The wolves are pretty cliquey,” Lizzie says as she and Josie led Jed to the common area. “They mostly like to hang with their,” Lizzie was appalled at the despair look of the school. <em>What the hell</em>? </p><p> </p><p>“This place is a turd stain,” Jed shakes his head with a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie wanted to argue but the more she looked around, the more she could agree with the wolf. There were cobwebs covering almost every window for <em>God's sake, who left that there?</em></p><p> </p><p>“The maintenance staff must be on holiday or something,” Lizzie mumbled to herself, her father definitely needed a new maintenance team because this was not it.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie cleared her throat, “Uh, why don't we show you to your pack?” Lizzie glanced at Josie, “where's the pack?” Just as Lizzie asked this, Josie points to a scrawny looking boy who was walking up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jed,” The boy greets.</p><p> </p><p>Jed shares a look with Lizzie, both clearly were confused.</p><p> </p><p>The boy offered his hand, “I'm Luis, your alpha.” </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes after showing Jed around the school, Lizzie and Josie sat on one of the few old couches. Lizzie could see rips of the furniture and even questionable stains. But there was no Hope. Things weren't that bad. It could get worse, Lizzie will tough it out for just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he'll stay?” Josie inquired, she stared down at her plate of what was supposed to be breakfast. “It's hard to get anyone to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if these are the breakfast offerings, it's no wonder,” Lizzie grimaced. “Where are the pastries? The Belgian waffles? The smoothie station?” Lizzie crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Josie hummed, “I'll tell Dad to add that to the budget, after he pays the gas bill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Lizzie turned to her sister, “Are we… Poor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, you know how expensive it is to run this place,” Josie frowned, “how hard it is to get benefactors. I mean, Damon Salvatore has been as generous as he can be, but he and Elena have kids of their own that they need to take care of.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie could not believe she hadn't realized this earlier. Without Hope means without any money from her rich hybrid father. <em>Damn you, Hope Mikaelson.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna make sure that Dad eats,” Josie says before standing up, “He works so hard,” she leaves Lizzie alone. Just on time too, Lizzie was gonna fix this, she cannot be poor.</p><p> </p><p>“Genie?” Lizzie called out.</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sat up, “genie!”</p><p> </p><p>From across the room, Jed shared a look with Luis. “Is she uh, talking to herself?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Saltzman twins are blazing hot,” Luis replies, “But the blonde one es muy loco.”</p><p> </p><p>Jed stared at Lizzie for a few more moments, “huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Genie!” Lizzie groaned, <em>where in the hell are you! </em></p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stood up from her seat and found somewhere to dump her pathetic excuse for breakfast and ran up to her room. Lizzie slammed the door shut and paced around, “Okay, okay, you got me!” she says out loud, hoping to get Ablah's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I should've known one wish would fall apart,” Lizzie shook her head. “Fine, I get my mistake, now come back and give me another wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie groaned, “Oh come on! Genies are supposed to grant three wishes, right?” Lizzie sat on her bed. “Right?” her voice lowered. No, this cannot be seriously happening right now. “Hello!” Lizzie glanced around the room. “Genie!” </p><p> </p><p>No Jinni in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie plopped down on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This has to be a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A really bad nightmare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled over to her stomach. “Is there supposed to be some kind of moral of a story I'm supposed to learn here?” Lizzie groaned again, “Come on, how busy can a genie be?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie waited for a few moments in case the blue woman decided to come back, but she hadn't. Lizzie already missed her real timeline. Yes, Hope was there stealing the spotlight but at least Lizzie wasn't poor. <em>This sucked. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lizzie suddenly jumps out of bed and shakes her head, “You know what, Genie?” Lizzie chuckled, “I'm not going to play victim for your little entertainment! Yeah, you hear me?” the blonde looked up at the roof, as if a genie would be perching up there. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll make the best of this rat trap, just you see!” Lizzie strutted out of her room and was on her way to find a new plan for her sad school, she was going to make it better, with a little help from Hope's little perfect spells. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You may be terrible at making wishes Genie, but I'll make the most of it.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lizzie busted into her dad's office with a purpose. She paused at the sight of multiple crates around the room and tons of articles and papers everywhere, <em>geez, what a mess</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, Caroline,” Alaric sighs on the phone. “I am sorry I sent you on a fool's errand to Idaho.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie walked farther into the room and picked up an article. It had a young kid's face printed on the page, <em>what the hell?</em></p><p> </p><p>“This is an inexact science and we only have so much to go on,” Alaric says while looking over more papers. “We'll find new recruits, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie perked her head up, “This is how we find new recruits?” Lizzie placed down the piece of paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you acting so weird today?” Alaric raised an eyebrow at his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no wonder our school is lame,” Lizzie says, completely dismissing the question. “But fear not, family. I know how to help.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie left the office to retrieve a huge globe and rolled it back into her father's office and placed it in the center of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Josie asked as she stepped closer to the huge globe.</p><p> </p><p>“In the archive room,” Lizzie replied proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“We don't have an archive room,” Alaric remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now it's more of just like a storage closet,” Lizzie shrugged. “But no matter. This is the solution to all of our recruiting problems,” Lizzie placed her hand on the globe. “It's like a locator spell, only it's interactive. The instant a new, young, supernatural being is awakened to their powers, this bad boy lights up.” </p><p> </p><p>“That's incredible,” Alaric bent down to get a closer look. “H-How do you know how to do this?” </p><p> </p><p>“An annoying, know-it-all witch I knew in another life created it, so I just copied her spell,” Lizzie shrugged off. “Go ahead. Give it a spin.” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric spun the globe and around and around it went. The father of two looked on as the globe came to a stop, multiple glowing areas were shown across the world. </p><p> </p><p>He looked so happy.</p><p> </p><p>Because <em>of</em> Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>“There's so many of them,” Alaric stood back from the globe to admire the possible recruits. </p><p> </p><p>“All waiting for us to come to their rescue, Daddy,” Lizzie smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, there,” Alaric pointed to a glowing point.</p><p> </p><p>“The bigger the glow, the more powerful the being,” Lizzie says while staring down at the glowing dot.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then we need to bring this one in immediately,” Alaric replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it's huge,” commented Josie. “Where is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric gets a little closer to the globe.</p><p> </p><p>“New Orleans.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>If someone ever told Lizzie that she'd be walking into a bar filled with nothing but dead bodies, she'd probably call you crazy. Unfortunately for her, that reality became true.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie followed her father and Josie inside a small bar and the first thing she noticed was bodies all dropped to the floor with blood everywhere. There had been a man playing an instrument before his head suddenly fell off and rolled over to the family. “Gross,” Lizzie muttered to herself. It didn't take long for the Saltzman family to find the culprit of the dead bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Hope spins around to face the trio and she definitely looks different.</p><p> </p><p>“You've got to be kidding me,” Lizzie groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Hope drops a random body to the ground and wipes her mouth. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh,” Lizzie shook her head. She could handle this new life. She could handle her school being a little sucky, she could handle being poor. But one thing she will not take is Hope, the whole reason for this wish was to not see her! And yet, here she was, standing in front of her family with that stupid confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Time out, Genie,” Lizzie says out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Hope tilted her head and stared at Lizzie. “My name is Hope,” she says, “And you need to leave unless you want to be dessert,” Hope's yellow eyes had been very intimidating to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Alaric says, “Hope Mikaelson?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope's eyes land on Alaric with interest. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew your parents,” Alaric says to the tribrid. The minute he does, Hope's eyes turn back to her normal crystal blue. “I know where all this darkness you're feeling comes from.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie could already feel her wish washing away.</p><p> </p><p> “If you just talk to me, I,” Alaric paused. “Really think I could help.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope gives Alaric a meaningful gaze and Lizzie mentally barfs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You really saved the day,” Josie says with a smile on her lips. “Look at him,” she nods toward their father who was now training with Hope less than a freaking day she's been at the school. “He just looks so happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Yay, me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now that we have a tribrid, we're in the game for real,” Josie stated happily. How could she be so glad that their father was replacing them in front of their very own eyes? </p><p> </p><p>“You belong here, Hope,” Alaric says as he holds his escrima sticks to his side. “This could be your home,” he says to her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie clenched her jaw as her father kept going.</p><p> </p><p>“The family you lost—”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't stay,” Hope interrupts, “I've done so many awful things.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's because no one was there to guide you,” Alaric steps closer to the younger girl. “I don't blame you, Hope. I should have found you sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffed, “screw this.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde walks away from her sister and heads back inside the school. “Genie?” </p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>“Genie!” Lizzie whispered yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie was beyond annoyed. Hope was supposed to be off the table and here she comes prancing in with her little sad orphan story all over the table! Except now, she was a freakin vampire! Probably a hundred times worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Lizzie was begging at this point. She needed another wish, another wish to make things different… To make things better. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie slid her back against the wall and dropped down to the floor. Her knees were closed to her chest. This had to be some fucked up dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth?” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric walks in with Josie and Hope at his sides. Just the sight of the tribrid made Lizzie convulse. “What?” Lizzie answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you show Hope up to her room?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie let her legs straighten to the ground with a groan. “Why do I have to do it? Josie's right there,” the blonde pointed at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie here is helping me track down a few recruits in the area,” Alaric replied. “I'd like if you were to stay behind, to help Hope settle in better,” Alaric placed his hand on Hope's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed heavily, “Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Play nice,” Alaric says before he and Josie head out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie slowly stands back up and dust her uniform off. She turned to Hope and rolled her eyes again before walking away from the girl. </p><p> </p><p>Hope reluctantly follows her but Lizzie was hoping that maybe now would be the perfect time a little blue Jinni would appear to get her out of this world. </p><p> </p><p>Alas, Ablah has yet to show up.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie eventually found Hope's room and stood by the door. She kept glancing everywhere praying that there was some kind of sign Ablah could be giving her.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie couldn't just be stuck here!</p><p> </p><p>“I'm assuming this is my room?” Hope nodded toward the door Lizzie stood in front of. Lizzie opened the door and walked in, but of course she couldn't hold her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, Hope?” She says menacingly. “Why can't you just stay gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Hope crossed her arms. “Listen, I don't believe we've met before but I can tell you have this weird vindicta against me which I don't understand why,” Hope furrowed her eyebrows. “Whatever reason you have, you seriously need to get over it unless you want to just hash it out right here—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not test me—” Lizzie took a few steps closer to Hope before stopping. “You know what? No, this isn't real.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie backed away, “You know, Genie, you have a really crazy way of messing up my head. But you know what? You can turn everything back to normal now, you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope chuckled, “Oh my God, you're crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie glared at Hope, “Yeah? You may just be right about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hope could reply, Lizzie walked out of her room and muttered her way back to her own room. She was trying desperately to convince herself that this life wasn't one of her own. </p><p> </p><p>What Lizzie should have known was, a world without Hope could never be her world. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curse You Genie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This was not a dream.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie came to that conclusion everytime she woke up over the last two days. She keeps thinking that maybe she'll wake up and her school would actually have good food, but that time never came. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This has to be some kind of long nightmare.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie skipped out on breakfast and got herself dressed before meeting her father in his office. He seemed happier than usual, still though, that bum beard he had going on was still a little depressing, much like the Salvatore school.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Lizzie, Alaric had told her a new student would be making her way toward the school soon. According to him, he and Josie convinced her to give the school a try. Lizzie wouldn't be surprised if the stranger witch wouldn't show, Lizzie was somewhat embarrassed of this school as it is.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she'll show?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>The twins had been standing in front of the school's doors for about an hour, at this point Lizzie was hoping this witch would've at least had the courtesy to tell them she wasn't coming. Lizzie could climb straight back to bed if she wanted, but of course, she had to wait on some random—</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” A girl walked up to the siphoners with a half smile. The girl pushed some of her short brunette hair behind her ear, “Sorry I'm late, I kind of got lost,” she chuckled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, considering how you just walked in here without a ride, I can see wh—” Josie roughly elbows Lizzie's side. The sisters share a look before Josie clears her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore her, she's just a bit grumpy today. Penelope, right?” Josie reached out her hand. “I'm Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I remember,” Penelope smirked. Penelope shakes hands with Josie and the two girls keep their hands together for longer than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I'm Lizzie,” Lizzie waves her hand. “Hello, hi. I'm Josie's sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope slowly pulled her hand back to look Lizzie up and down. </p><p> </p><p>“We're twins,” Josie adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Fraternal, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nods at the information, “Cool, so uh, I'm guessing you two are my tour guides?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nods, “yes, and I know you're a little iffy about the place but I hope this tour changes your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie wrapped her arm around Penelope's and started to walk her inside the school with Lizzie walking on the other side of the new witch. Once they head inside, Hope comes out of nowhere pushing past Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you,” Lizzie turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Hope turns around to face Lizzie, “Yeah, sorry. I just have to go real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go where?” Lizzie crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere,” Hope says vaguely. Her eyes land on Penelope and she stares at her questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>“Have we met before?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope stared back at Hope in a way you'd think she's definitely known her, but the witch shakes her head. “No, I don't believe we have.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope hums in response before turning her back and leaving the school. </p><p> </p><p>“Odd,” Josie comments, “I wonder where she's going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares?” Lizzie rolled her eyes, “I'm praying that it's someplace far from here.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde walks ahead of Josie and the new witch with little care at this point. She failed to see the strange gaze Penelope had given her though, and before Josie continued with the tour, Penelope glanced over her shoulder to watch Hope leaving. </p><p> </p><p>The three witches stop in the main lounge where they say the usual, “everyone gets along here for the most part,” script. If Lizzie had been honest, she wasn't interested in this dump any more than she had to be. Quite frankly, she could tell that Penelope was feeling the exact way.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that pretty much concludes the tour,” Josie says while leading Penelope back to the front door. “I'd understand if you need some time to think about your decision to stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope's eyes were glued to the ground and eventually looked up at Josie to realize she had stopped talking. “I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which part, or all of it?” Lizzie asked teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sends her a warning glare before giving her attention to Penelope. “I was saying that we'll give you time to think about your decision if you'll be staying here or not—” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to stay,” Penelope cuts her off.</p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled, “It's really no rush—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's fine,” Penelope says quickly. “I'd like to stay here. It seems nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, on what planet?” Lizzie muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Josie clapped her hands together. “Well, I'm excited that you want to be here, I promise it's a lot better than it looks.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has potential,” Penelope says while eyeing the place. “Can I use the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nods, “yeah, of course. Do you remember where it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nods before waving Josie off. She disappears around the corner and Josie turns to her sister. “Quite the success don't you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly,” Lizzie shrugged. “Looks to me she had no other place to go anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that's technically true. She was caught stealing from a gas station when we found her. She told us how she had been living on her own for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks,” Lizzie felt a little bad. How come her wish for someone to not show up at a school makes someone else homeless? What kind of wish falls apart like this? <em> Ugh, never trust a genie.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I'm going to go check in with dad,” Josie says, “Don't wait up.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie ambled away to their father's office and Lizzie stayed by the front door. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was she supposed to do now?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that day, Lizzie spent her time daydreaming about her old life. She and Josie had one other tour to do before being set free to do whatever. Luckily it was sunday and she had no classes, and honestly she had been afraid to even take a glimpse at who her father could afford as teachers. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of her father, Lizzie hasn't seen him for most of the day and he hadn't even offered to do a training session with her. It wasn't necessarily surprising, the one day that Hope is back, Alaric has his attention elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie found herself sauntering inside her dad's office to see him spinning the globe again with his phone pressed against his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Lizzie came up with this thing,” Alaric says to the phone. “It's pretty amazing, there are so many kids we could save using this.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stood at the doorway with a smile on her lips. It felt good being able to make her father happy, even if she had stolen the spell from the very person that she hated.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn't believe who we got from New Orleans,” he says to the phone. “Hope, as in Hope Mikaelson.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shakes her head, of course he couldn't go a minute without talking about her. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, you should've seen her, she's very powerful,” Alaric stays quiet for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I just want to help her, maybe do her family some justice.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie walked closer to her father and cleared her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric turned around, “Uh, yeah. Hey Care? I have to go, remember your checking points? Mhm, good luck with the new recruits… Okay, bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric hung up the phone and smiled at his daughter. “This thing is amazing, Lizzie,” he motioned toward the globe.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie nods, “Yeah, I knew we needed it.” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric turns back to the globe and slowly spins it to write down the locations of the glowing dots. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?” Lizzie stood beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric glanced at her, “yes, sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think Hope is right for this school.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric stood up straight, “Why do you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she's clearly dangerous for one,” Lizzie pointed out, “we literally found her killing people at that bar. Like everyone was dead inside there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Alaric sighed. “She's probably done a lot of unimaginable things but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a second chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if a second chance is something she doesn't want?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric furrowed his eyebrows, “What's that supposed to mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I saw Hope leaving earlier on our tour with the new witch. She hasn't been back since.”</p><p> </p><p>“When were you going to tell me?” Alaric's eyes widened. “Who knows what she could be up to now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Lizzie watched her father rush over to his desk to sit his notes down. He picks up a coat and puts it on while heading over to the door. Lizzie follows him, “where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To find Hope,” he replied before disappearing out his office doors. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stood in a lonely office, her gaze dropped to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Some wish this was. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another day went by with no sign of Hope. Lizzie was starting to wonder if her wish was coming true. Maybe the Salvatore school was just not ready for the tribrid, even if her father wouldn't agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should've gone with him?” Josie asked her sister.</p><p> </p><p>The twins were occupying their time in the cafeteria. Lizzie had been somewhat surprised at the teachers of the school, she was until she realized she had one teacher for most of her classes. </p><p> </p><p>But the food here was always a downer.  Lizzie decided to skip out on the awful basic middle school lunches and wasn't sure when she had eaten last at this point. Surprisingly her sister seemed well adapted to it. <em> Shame.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“No. We'll just be wasting our time like he's doing his. He'll realize sooner or later that Hope simply doesn't want to come back,” Lizzie didn't necessarily believe in her own words, she was just praying that they were true. </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think she won't come back?” Josie questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“She's been here for like, less than three days and already left. She's not a keeper, I could tell you that much,” Lizzie reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed, “Even if you're right, I don't think dad will stop trying to look for her. I don't think he should anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want her here?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged, “It wouldn't hurt to have a tribrid at our school. Plus, we don't really know her and I think she'd be a really cool friend to have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a friend who kills the locals at a bar,” Lizzie shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>Josie stared at her sister, “What's with you? Why do you dislike her so much?” </p><p> </p><p>Before Lizzie could answer, Penelope walked up to them and sat across from Josie. “Hey, you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie turned to Penelope, “Hi,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Lizzie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what're two talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope Mikaelson,” Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope perks up, “I hear she left the school. Do you know when she'll be back?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie raised an eyebrow, was everyone so interested in Hope in this world?</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Josie shrugged. “She didn't really leave behind a letter saying she'll return.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope she does,” Penelope replied, “It'll be uh, cool to have her around,” Penelope quickly adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Same thing I'm thinking,” Josie says, “Like how many people can say they've met the one and only tribrid?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie groaned, “Okay, I'm not in the mood to listen to you to fangirl over Hope, I'm out of here,” Lizzie stands up from the table and swiftly leaves the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope raises an eyebrow, “What's her deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged, “Not sure. She's been really grumpy since Hope got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Penelope muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Josie chuckled, “Enough about my sister. How are you doing so far?” </p><p> </p><p>“Thought the place would be a little more exciting if I'm being honest,” Penelope chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise it'll get better, it's really not about the looks of the place, it's more about the feel you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope chuckled, “You don't have to keep selling your pitch, I'm already here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But staying here is another story,” Josie replied. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope tilted her head with curiosity, “How did you find me? Or anyone here for that matter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie created this really cool locator spell that tracks kids like us,” Josie explained, “the other kids have just been our luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find Hope with that special little locator spell?” </p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, “she was the first one we tracked down with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can't you find her again? You know, using the spell or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, you really are interested in Hope aren't you?” Josie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm just interested about the whole tribrid thing, you know? I mean, how much do you actually know about her?” Penelope leaned closer. “There has to be countless stories about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know much,” Josie replied, “I can tell that she doesn't come from an easy life, we caught her at this bar in New Orleans.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bar, isn't she a little young for that?” Penelope asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, she wasn't there to drink,” Josie grimaced at the memory of the dead bodies. “Alcohol, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got to see her in action?” Penelope inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“More of seeing her finish,” Josie sighed, “I kind of feel bad though. There were a lot of people in that bar. I can't imagine if they had families or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vampires are cruel like that,” Penelope says.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure they can't really control it—”</p><p> </p><p>“They don't care who they're hurting. It's like a game to them,” Penelope stared at the table, her gaze hardening. “And they get to face no consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie stared at Penelope questioningly. “I uh, I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope looks up and clears her throat, “Well, I have to go. See you around,” Before Josie could reply, Penelope had already left the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p><em> Strange, </em>Josie thought. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lizzie walked out to the docks and sat down. She dipped her feet into the water and began swinging her legs. She looked up at the cloudy sky, “Genie? How long are you going to make me suffer like this?”</p><p> </p><p>No response, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie sighed loudly and stared down at the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie jumped, “Daddy!” she turned to face him, “You're back?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Alaric walked up to his daughter. “Thought I'd take a break, see what you're up to. I bet you're happy you finally have a break from our fighting sessions,” Alaric slowly sat down beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“No, not really,” Lizzie mumbled and turned back to face the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Lizz—”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she so important to you?” Lizzie asked him, though he probably could never give her the answer she wanted. Plus, this wasn't her real world anyway, things aren't the same anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric stared at the water for a while. “She's someone I am inspired to help,” he glanced toward his daughter. “She's someone I know who can be the good in the world. Like you and Josie,” Alaric smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Lizzie sighed. “Now I feel selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Alaric inquired. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turned to look at her dad. How could she tell him that she wished the one person he wanted to help become the goodness of the world like his daughters away? How could she say she destroyed her father's dream school because she was feeling a little jealous? Trick questions, she couldn't. “Did you have any luck with Hope?” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric shook his head, “Uh, no actually. I had Josie help me with a locator spell earlier but to no luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want her to come back?” Lizzie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, yeah,” Alaric nodded. “I have a feeling you don't?” </p><p> </p><p>“It's complicated, how I feel,” Lizzie pulled her knees up to her chest. “It'll be too much of a trouble to explain anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Alaric uttered. “If it makes things any better, I don't think she'll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay,” Lizzie half smiled, “She's not the only kid out there for you to save. Including your daughters.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't need saving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could believe that,” Lizzie mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alaric pulled his daughter closer to him. “I know things will probably get a little more hectic with Caroline bringing in more kids, but just know I'll always be here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric nodded and rested his head on top of Lizzie's. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Lizzie was bright and early with Josie training. It actually felt nice to spend some time with Josie, of course the two spend pretty much most of their time together anyway but, Josie wasn't up for training in Lizzie's world. Plus, Lizzie was totally not gonna third wheel Hope and her father all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the extra sister bonding time, It actually felt good to let out some frustration. Every attempted hit, Lizzie thought, <em> curse you Genie. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Urgh!” Josie yelled as she blocked and counterattacked Lizzie's hits. “Come on, is that all you got!” Josie effortlessly duck and dodge before attacking Lizzie's side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Lizzie backed away, “cheater.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned, “you're just mad you lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Lizzie stood up straight and held her escrima stick high, “second round?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, “you bet.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls clashed their sticks together before pulling back again. They circled each other for a few moments before running at each other again. Lizzie gracefully dodged Josie's hits and aimed for Josie's leg.</p><p> </p><p>Josie nearly falls back but keeps her balance while striking at Lizzie again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I'm not interrupting.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins pulled back with heavy breaths. The voice that brought them away from their battle was none other than Hope Mikaelson. <em> Of course.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” Josie lowered her stick, “You're back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought I'd be gone forever?” Hope asked with a smirk. Beside her were two boys standing there silently, waiting to be introduced. “I had to get a few friends outta trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Friends?” Josie stepped forward, “Hope… Are they…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rafael here, is a big bad wolf,” Hope squeezed his cheeks. She pulled back and turned to the other boy beside her and tousled his dark hair. “Landon here is the bird of the sky.”</p><p> </p><p>“The correct term she's looking for is Phoenix,” Landon chuckled awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“You're a phoenix?” Josie gasped excitedly. “No way!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd expect an awesome bird like that to look less,” Lizzie eyes Landon up and down. “Less like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie!” Josie nudged her sister. “My dad will be so excited to meet you two, come on, I have to take you to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, we were in the middle of something,” Lizzie motioned toward the stick in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“But these are potential recruits!” Josie hands over her stick to Lizzie and practically runs over to the boys, “I'll train with you later Lizzie, our dad needs to meet these guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Josie drags the boys toward the school leaving Hope and Lizzie alone, yet again. </p><p> </p><p>Hope stared at Lizzie like she was expecting something from her. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lizzie asked, suddenly irritated by the tribrid.</p><p> </p><p>“I can train with you if you want,” Hope stepped closer toward Lizzie. “Maybe you can take all of your anger out on me,” Hope reached for one of Lizzie's sticks but the blonde pulled back almost aggressively. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll pass,” Lizzie brushed past Hope before walking up toward the school herself.</p><p> </p><p>She could handle her new life, but that did not mean she needed to be around Hope.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie stood in front of her school's doors with her same old smile plastered on her face. She was going to be doing a tour solo, today. Josie suddenly had other important errands to run for their father but no worries, Lizzie got this tour thing in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” a young witch stood in front of her with a bored expression painted on her face. She wore her dark brown hair in a messy bun that did wonders in completing her prissy look. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Lizzie greets back. “I'm your tour guide, my name is Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I didn't ask.” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie smiled faltered. “Anyway. Right this way,” Lizzie motions toward the door which she had opened for Alyssa. The other witch strides right in with a very unnecessary sway to her hips like she owned the place. <em> God, why must burn-a-bear be a total bitch in this world too? I wonder if she still set her house on fire here as well? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this place is a total dump,” Alyssa takes one scan of the place before focusing her attention on her nails. “I can already check a <em> no </em>for this waste of a space.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Lizzie clenched her jaw. “Here is the main lounge, it's more—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yawn!” Alyssa rolled her eyes dramatically. “This is very boring. I am bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you let me tell you about—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Lizzie,” Hope ambled toward the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Lizzie hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Alyssa's attention was pulled from her nails and onto the new interaction laid out in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering where Dr. Saltzman was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably in his office, like always,” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I'm honestly surprised you're not attached to his hip already.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't hate me forever,” Hope says before walking passed Lizzie and Alyssa. Lizzie muttered under her breath while walking Alyssa to the dining room. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the dining room, where the food is just as basic as <em> some </em>people here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up,” Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Lizzie. “Who's that girl you were talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not a part of the tour,” Lizzie replied, she pointed toward a few students ready to finish her speech. That was, until  Alyssa pushed Lizzie by the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, who cares about this school?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Lizzie argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I care more about the interesting drama you have with that girl than,” Alyssa glanced around the dinning room. “Whatever this place pretends to be.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Lizzie sighed. “If you stay, I'll tell you all about the drama that goes down in here,” Lizzie was lying through her teeth but she was going to do whatever it takes to get recruits. Plus, lying isn't so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that no is turning to a yes,” Alyssa smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie glanced down at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is gonna be a long day. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lizzie managed to escape Alyssa for just a moment and snuck away to her father's office. As usual, her father was hard working with a notepad in his hand, the globe, and his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear. </p><p> </p><p>The crates that had been previously scattered around the room were now all tucked into one corner. The room was somewhat cleaner than before with the huge globe in the center of the room. There were still multiple glowing dots all over the globe and Alaric wrote them all down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Caroline, there are four kids in Maine,” Alaric turned the globe a bit before jotting something down. “Mhm, once you get those four, or at least try to get them, you come back okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie walks up to the globe and bites the inside of her cheek. She tilted her head at the globe, there were a few stickers in different colors all over the globe with numbers. <em> Hm, looks good, dad.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, mhm. Be safe, Care,” Alaric hung up the phone and placed it over at his desk. He glanced over at Lizzie, “Hi Lizzie, you caught me right on time.”</p><p> </p><p>“On time for what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm just getting ready to head out,” Alaric says while placing his notebook on his desk. “There's a possible recruit pretty close near here and I want to get the chance to talk with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Lizzie nods, “Are you inviting me along?”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric smiled, “Yep, that is, if you want to come along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Josie coming too?” Lizzie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she's staying here to keep an eye out on the new students.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally, some time alone with dad. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie grinned, “Okay sure, I'll come.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's great, you can meet me at the car, I have just one more call to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't I just wait here with you?” Lizzie walked over to her father's desk. “I don't want to wait out there by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't be by yourself,” Alaric replied.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie raised an eyebrow, “I thought Josie wasn't coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's not,” Alaric flipped over a few of his notes. “Hope is,” he paused on one page and started dialing down a number.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she coming?” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric glanced up at his daughter, “Be nice Elizabeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't answer the question,” Lizzie crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope is offering to help us get more recruits, she's realized her disappearing wasn't exactly acceptable,” Alaric paused, “I think she's coming around to the place, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I don't want to know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric motioned toward the door, “Go on Lizzie, don't leave Hope waiting alone.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hope was shitting all over Lizzie's wish right now. She and Alaric were sitting in the front seat talking and laughing as if they had known each other forever. Lizzie leaned up against the car's door with her eyes closed. She was thinking about the endless possibilities of Hope suddenly disappearing again, for good this time.</p><p> </p><p>But even when she imagined herself to be happy, she thought about her father.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he'd never give up on Hope. It's how it's always been in her own world and that's definitely how it'll stay in this one.</p><p> </p><p>Life sure wasn't fair, was it?</p><p> </p><p>“So, what's gonna happen if this kid doesn't want to go back to the school?” Hope's voice brought Lizzie out of her hateful thoughts for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, our plan is to make sure a possible recruit wants to come back. If they don't, well, we aren't going to force them,” answered Alaric from the driver's seat.</p><p> </p><p>“So we just give up? And waste valuable time?” Hope shook her head, “This kid will come back to the school with us. I'm sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric glanced at the tribrid. “Uh, just let me do much of the talking? I have a really good pitch for the school that I think a lot of kids need to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I'll let you talk,” Hope replied, “But if it doesn't work, I think I can convince them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Alaric raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded, “hell yeah. I've been told that I'm a very convincing person.”</p><p> </p><p>“From who? The people you kill?” Lizzie mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes, “I'm not talking to you, Elizabeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's Lizzie, to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hope smirked. “I like Elizabeth.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Lizzie sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hope asked, “You're gonna call out to your imaginary friend again?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie gasped, “Fuck you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alaric butted in. “Calm down you two, now is not the time to be bickering.”</p><p> </p><p>“She started it,” Lizzie accused with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“Did not,” Hope retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Did to,” Lizzie scooted toward Hope's seat. She held onto the back of the passenger's seat glaring directly toward Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Did not,” Hope turned her head to face Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p>“Girls,” Alaric sighed, already regretting having both girls on the trip. </p><p> </p><p>“She's lying,” Hope replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut u—”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, can you please sit back and stop causing an argument with Hope, please?” Alaric glanced toward his daughter. Lizzie stared at him until he met her gaze again, “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie scoffed. She shook her head before another car passed by. The blonde smirked and roughly punched Hope's shoulder, “Punch buggy!” the siphoner immediately fell back into the seat before Hope could hit her back. </p><p> </p><p>Hope unbuckled her seatbelt, “Okay, you are not getting away with that!” The tribrid turned over in her seat and lunged forward to attack Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p>“Girls!” Alaric swurves clumsily on the road. Lizzie and Hope had been too busy practically fighting to the death to realize Alaric's driving mistake. “Hope, get back in the front seat right now—” his commands were ignored from the loud battle cries coming from the girls. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, Lizzie! Stop right no—”</p><p> </p><p>“Get off!” Lizzie managed to pull Hope to the back seat and had been trying all her might to get on top of the tribrid. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric glanced through the rearview mirror with a sigh. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out of the car. Alaric glanced around the area before opening the backdoor and grabbing onto his daughter to pull her out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me!” Lizzie tried to pull away from her father but he kept his grip tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie, look at me,” Alaric says. Lizzie paid him no attention and continued on with her animal-like behavior. “Lizzie!” Alaric yelled which again didn't help much.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric lifts Lizzie up and walks farther away from the car. “Will you stop acting like a child, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm the child! She was just attacking me, daddy. Attacking me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie,” Alaric let her go but stood in front of her to make sure she wouldn't go running. “Can you look at me for a second?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stared at the car and noticed Hope sticking out her tongue to tease her. </p><p> </p><p>“I said at me,” Alaric steps in the way to block Lizzie's view.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked up at her dad, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What's gotten into you?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie stared down at the ground. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you don't want to talk now but can you please at least act civil around her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can't she act civil around me?” Lizzie argued. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm pretty sure you're the one egging her on,” Alaric pointed out. He wiped his face before turning around to check on Hope. The tribrid was watching them and waved sweetly at Alaric. “Can you please hold off whatever anger you're feeling until we get the new recruit?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie mumbled, “yes,” and the two walk back over to the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Back for round two?” Hope asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” Alaric warns. “Lizzie, get into the front seat and Hope, just don't do anything until we get where we're going, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hope rolled her eyes before closing the door. She laid down on her back as Lizzie settled in the passenger's seat. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric walks over to the driver's seat already feeling tired and they haven't even met the possible recruit yet.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few more miles, hopefully they can last that long.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the school, class was in session when Josie abruptly walked in. Her teacher, Mrs. Beverley falls silent as does the rest of the small class. Their curious eyes stay on Josie as she makes her way to an empty seat which happened to be next to Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well,” Penelope eyes Josie. “Not only did the headmaster skip two classes, but was late for the third. Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“This headmaster's daughter was running errands for the headmaster,” Josie pulled out a notebook, “plus, I keep my grades up in here so there's no worries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Penelope turned back to the teacher. </p><p> </p><p>“The heartbeat control spell,” Mrs. Beverley says as she starts walking around the class to pass out a timer.</p><p> </p><p>While Mrs. Beverley passed out the timers, Penelope leaned closer to Josie. “You ever skip on purpose? Like, without your dad telling you to?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head, “No. There's no reason for me to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope half smiled and backed away, “Okay, goodie two shoes.” </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Beverley passed the two girls and placed a timer on their table. “This spell allows a casting witch to control the rate of another person's heartbeat,” the teacher makes it back over to her desk. “This spell is used to calm someone down, it's ability is to regular one's breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly do you do, when you're allowed to skip?” Penelope whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Mostly just supply runs,” Josie shrugged. “Things you don't need to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes,” Penelope chuckled, “seems like a sour subject.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that's not what i—”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie?” Mrs. Beverly called out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma'am?” Josie uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“If you and Miss Park are done talking, I'd like to continue on with today's lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nods, “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, you and your partners need to discuss who'll be doing the exercises and one person who'll be timing. Once you've decided, the person who's picked needs to stand up,” Mrs. Beverley instructs. You may all discuss,” Mrs. Beverley waved her hand dismissively. </p><p> </p><p>“Totally not it,” Penelope reached for the timer. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we didn't discuss it,” Josie grabbed the timer. </p><p> </p><p>“I just did,” Penelope reached for the timer again, she pulled her hand back and raised an eyebrow. “I'm not doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I expected you to be the overachiever kind,” Penelope swiftly snatched the timer out of Josie's hand. “So, overachieve.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie scoffed before standing up. Once the other students did the same, Mrs. Beverley nodded in approval at the students. “Now, we'll do something small. While your partner is timing, you'll be jogging in place for one minute. Once time is called, your partner will place their hand onto your chest and say, <em> Tardus pulsatio </em> to calm your heart. You may all begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Penelope asked while staring down at the timer. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Josie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked up and nodded her head for Josie to start. </p><p> </p><p>After one minute passed, Josie sat back down with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job,” Penelope placed down the timer and put her hand on Josie's chest, right over her heart. Penelope takes a silent moment to observe Josie up close before saying, “Tardus pulsatio.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie's breathing calmed down and her eyes stayed glued to Penelope's. </p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better?” Penelope smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie pushed her chair back, “sure. Can't say the same for my legs.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Beverley came to check up on the girls. “How did things turn out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was good,” Josie turned to her teacher with a sweet smile. “That's a really nice spell, Mrs. Beverley.” </p><p> </p><p>The teacher nods with a smile of her own before checking on the other students. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> That's a really nice spell, Mrs. Beverley </em>,” Penelope snickered. </p><p> </p><p>Josie chuckled, “shut up,” the siphoner nudged the other witch playfully. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, so we're here.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric gets out of the car with Lizzie and Hope doing the same. Luckily the car ride wasn't filled with arguments or wrestling but just a few remarks between both girls. Alaric was more than relieved to finally make it to their destination though, maybe having a tribrid on their side would give them the opportunity of getting more kids.</p><p> </p><p>“A forest?” Lizzie huffed, “great, we're looking for a werewolf aren't we?”</p><p> </p><p>“What's so bad about a werewolf?” Hope questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for starters—”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Alaric interrupted. “Focus on the mission at hand, girls,” Alaric pulled out a map. “Now, from what the map shows, this kid should be somewhere nearby. I think if we just head straight—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” </p><p> </p><p>The trio spin around at the terrifying scream. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something tells me they're that way,” Lizzie points toward the direction of the scream. Alaric nods at his daughter and walks toward the scream with Hope and Lizzie on both of his sides. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for the trio to spot a trail of blood on the ground. Hope stared down at the blood and almost immediately felt the need to have it. </p><p> </p><p>Alaric steps closer to Hope, “you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Hope tears her eyes away from the ground and took a few deep breaths. She looked toward Alaric and forced a smile.  “Y-yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heartwarming moment here,” Lizzie stood in front of them. “But I'm pretty sure someone's dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Alaric looks away from Hope and quickly follows the rest of the trail. Hope and Lizzie follow Alaric to find a woman lying on the ground. Alaric immediately drops to his knees to feel for a pulse. Without feeling one, he looked up at the girls and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hope tilts her head a little when she hears something behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Alaric stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Hope uses her vampire speed and leaves Lizzie and Alaric. She leaned up against a tree just a few feet away, her eyes on a boy walking away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You're a messy eater,” Hope exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The boy turns around quickly, “Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Hope, what's yours?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looks around with squinted eyes. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first I'd like to know your name.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy eyes Hope up and down. “Kaleb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaleb, h—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope!” Alaric and Lizzie came running toward them. “You can't just run off like tha—,” Alaric stopped when he saw Kaleb.</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb starts to back away but Hope holds up her hand. “Wait, don't run.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Kaleb's eyes turn red. </p><p> </p><p>“You out here all alone?” Hope asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What's it to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“We can help you,” Alaric slowly steps closer to the vampire. “I have a school, it's for kids like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no thanks,” Kaleb turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you want to hear him out?” Hope uses her vampire speed to now stand in front of Kaleb. Kaleb stares at her realizing that she had been just like him. <em> Well, not quite.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“My school helps vampires like you,” Alaric starts walking closer to Kaleb. Lizzie stayed behind as she could tell Kaleb was a little unhinged. “You don't to live like this anymore,” Alaric motioned his hands around them. “You could sleep with a roof over your head and—”</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb turns to Alaric. “Why do you assume I don't have a roof over my head?” </p><p> </p><p>Alaric nods, “Is it safe where you live?” the older man asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kaleb shrugged, “it’s just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you live with your parents?” </p><p> </p><p>Kaleb nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they supernatural by any chance?” Alaric stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb glanced at the ground, “No. They aren't.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about your school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not any that I know of,” Kaleb replied, “but it doesn't matter. I'm okay with being different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” Alaric inquired. “Isn't it a bit lonely being the only one of your kind? No one could truly understand you or know who you truly are.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope turned her gaze to the ground, Lizzie could tell her father's words were affecting her.</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb thought for a moment, “What's the name?” </p><p> </p><p>“It's the Salvatore school, it's real close to Mystic Falls high,” Alaric explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kelab nods, “The rival school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to give it a try?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb stays quiet for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Nah, I'm good,” he walked around Hope to continue on whatever journey of his own. Alaric watches the boy go on with a hint of a frown. Hope turned to watch Kaleb go, but she wasn't going to let him leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaleb?” Hope called out.</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb stopped walking. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't think you understand your options here,” Hope walks up to him and Alaric quickly follows her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked the tribrid.</p><p> </p><p>“My options?” Kaleb turned around with a snort. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you only got one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hope!” Alaric muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? And what's that?” Kaleb raised his eyebrows clearly amused at this little threat. </p><p> </p><p>“You come to the school,” Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if I don't want to?” Kaleb asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don't have—”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not an option,” Hope cuts Alaric off. Kaleb shakes his head with a chuckle, he turns around again and starts walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Hope followed him before Alaric grabbed her arm, “Hope, stop this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope raised her hand in the air which pointed toward Kaleb. Alaric gazed over at the vampire boy who suddenly fell to the ground puking up blood. </p><p> </p><p>Hope brushes Alaric off and continues walking over to Kaleb. The vampire looks up at her before more blood comes out of his system. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I think I changed my mind,” Hope tilts her head. “You have two options now. One, go to the school or two, die.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb violently pukes up more blood before managing to cry out. “W-what are you!” </p><p> </p><p>“I can be your worst nightmare,” Hope bends her knees to look Kaleb in the face. “Now, do I have to repeat your options or are you going to decide?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't make me do shit,” Kaleb coughs up more blood, he was practically sitting in his own puddle. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, you need to sto—”</p><p> </p><p>“Decide, now!” Hope demands as Kaleb continues to puke. Blood starts falling from his eyes as he clutches at his stomach tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope!” Alaric grabs at her shoulder but with a wave of her hand she sends him crashing into a tree. Lizzie immediately rushes up to her father.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” she falls to her knees to sit beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“She's going to kill him,” Alaric groans as he stands up.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie turns to Hope and hesitantly walks over to the tribrid. </p><p> </p><p>Hope's eyes were yellow and small little red veins were under her eyes. <em> Okay, Hope was never this terrifying before.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Come on buddy,” Hope uttered, “I can make you feel even worse without having to kill you. Just give me an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hope?” Lizzie called out nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Hope doesn't reply but Kaleb doesn't give her an answer either. “I'm guessing that means you pick death,” Hope uses her powers to send Kaleb flying straight up in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God!” Lizzie snatches Hope's hand and siphons some of her power, she stops Kaleb from dropping straight into the ground and slowly lowers him down.</p><p> </p><p>Alaric runs over to Kaleb and the vampire backs away. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll do it!” he says urgently, “I'll join your stupid school if you Just… Just let me go home o-okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you're lying to me I will hunt you do—”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie, still having her grip on Hope's hand pulls the tribrid's arm. “Can you ease up? This isn't some prison yard where you can bully,” Lizzie glanced toward Kaleb. “Weaker individuals. He said he'll come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm just making sure he meant that,” Hope's eyes turned back to blue.</p><p> </p><p>Kaleb stands up quickly, “I do already! Just… Just,” Kaleb vampire speeds away from the trio.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie looked down at her hand realizing that it was still holding Hope's, the tribrid noticed as well and Lizzie quickly pulled back her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled, “I think I handled it pretty well, don't you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie shared a look with her father, both clearly thinking the opposite.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just a few cities over stood a man inside a building. He was on the highest floor and stared down from the balcony at how everything was coming along. The place was becoming perfect again, it had replaced most of what it needed but he couldn't express the frustration he felt. Call him a perfectionist, but he hated when something was missing one little piece. And right now, he was missing a very large piece.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Clarke, sir?” a man walks up to Clarke with a clipboard in hand. “I-I have the lab  results for 16, you were right.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke chuckles, “Of course I was right, did you ever doubt me?” </p><p> </p><p>The man shakes his head nervously, “n-no sir, I never!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grabbed the clipboard, “this means nothing to me as long as 16 is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what would you like us to do, sir?” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke hands the clipboard back, “nothing. He's not our problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's not?” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke shook his head before turning back to the balcony, “No. I need news on Hope Mikaelson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sir,” the man held the clipboard closer to his chest. “The thing is, sir… We found her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Then where is she?” </p><p> </p><p>“She's uh… Well, she's gone—”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she is,” Clarke gripped the balcony's poles. “How did she escape?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not exactly sure, sir. She uh, she was after 16, then uh, then she retreated. We believe that she may have taken him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now, what would she want with 16?” Clarke turned to the man. </p><p> </p><p>The man shrugs, “I don't know, sir. We can assure you we have our team looking for her. Would you like to know about the others, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke shook his head, “the others don't concern me.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, okay, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke watches a few of his men work from down below. He glanced toward the man standing next to him, “What are you waiting for? Go.” </p><p> </p><p>The man hurried away leaving Clarke alone with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One day Mikaelson, you'll get what you deserve.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Better People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day had been a little surprising. Lizzie and Josie stood in front of their school with multiple new potential recruits staring back at them. Lizzie recognized some from her real world, though they seemed to of changed as well. Most of the students their mother managed to convince seemed more poor than they were before. Most of kids clothes were practically hanging off their scrawny bodies and Lizzie was pretty sure one kid was struggling to stand upright.</p><p>“Nice turnout, mom,” Josie says to Caroline who had been standing beside them. </p><p>“Where did you get them from, the side of the road?” Lizzie muttered with a yawn. It was strange really, Lizzie thought she had a pretty good sleeping schedule, but lately she's just been <em>tired</em>. </p><p>“A lot of these kids didn't have homes, Elizabeth,” Caroline frowned. </p><p>“Hopefully they pick this place to be their home,” Josie says hopefully.</p><p>“Alright, who's ready for a tour!” Alaric comes from inside the school a little over excited. Lizzie nudged her father and motioned for him to dial it down. Alaric cleared his throat and smiled. “Welcome to the Salvatore school, a place suited for supernaturals such as yourselves.” </p><p>“These are my girls and their mother,” Alaric motions to his family. </p><p>Josie smiled, “I'm Josie.”</p><p>“Lizzie,” The blonde muttered.</p><p>“And you all remember me,” Caroline eyes fall on Kaleb. “For those who don't, I'm Caroline.” </p><p>“How about we get started with the tour,” Alaric smiled while motioning for the kids to come inside. Alaric went inside the school and the students followed, Josie frowned at them.</p><p>“I feel so bad, these kids look like they've been through so much.”</p><p>Caroline nods as her eyes follow the kids inside. “If only we could've found them earlier.”</p><p>“Well, they're here now,” Lizzie says quickly, “We should be going, we do not need daddy embarrassing us.”</p><p>Josie chuckled before following her sister inside the school, Caroline does the same. </p><hr/><p>Two days later, Alaric was out at the docks training with Hope. It had been the early hours of the morning which was coming close to the time the students would start their day. </p><p>Alaric backed away from Hope with his hands raised in the air. “Okay, I call break,” the headmaster walks over to a bottle resting on the dock and picked it up. </p><p>“Do you normally call for breaks when you're fighting crime?” Hope chuckled.</p><p>“Fighting crime?” Alaric smiled, “is that what you think I do?”</p><p>Hope shrugged, “what do you do? You know, besides all this,” Hope motioned toward the school. She walks over to her own water bottle and picked it up.</p><p>Alaric took a few sips of his water before sitting it back down. “This is pretty much what I do.”</p><p>“Hm,” Hope hummed as she drunk some water. She pulled the water bottle away from her mouth, “How come I wasn't ever invited?” she says jokingly with a grin.</p><p>“I'm sure a lot of kids could ask the same thing,” Alaric sighed. “This school is running a lot slower than I imagined.”</p><p>“I'm surprised my mom didn't know about this place,” Hope turned to face the pond. “She always thought I should be with other kids like me, I was too much of a troublemaker for a normal highschool,” Hope shakes her head with a half smile. She lost her smile at her next sentence. “Not sure what my dad would've wanted.”</p><p>“I've met him,” Alaric replies, “And I believe that he would've wanted what's best for you.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” Hope glanced toward Alaric. </p><p>“The best for you would be… Here,” Alaric replies, “with some help, I'm sure you'll fall on the right track.”</p><p>Hope stared down at the dock trying to hide her smile. She looked up quickly and smacked Alaric on his hip with the escrima stick. </p><p>“Ow!” Alaric held his hip. “You really wanna go there?”</p><p>Hope nodded with a huge grin, she held up her stick ready to fight. </p><p>The two spent the next few minutes training when Josie and Lizzie came running over. </p><p>“Dad!” Josie yells.</p><p>Alaric and Hope stop their battle, “What's going on?” Alaric asked. </p><p>“I think there's going to be a fight,” Josie huffed.</p><p>“Already?” Alaric handed over his escrima stick to Hope before taking a few steps closer to his daughters.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently these new vampires have a lot of opinions,” Lizzie answers while crossing her arms.</p><p>“Okay, take me to them,” Alaric replies. Josie quickly grabs her father's wrist and pulled him toward the school. </p><p>“You gonna follow them?” Hope placed both escrima sticks in one hand while walking over to Lizzie. </p><p>“Are you giving me another option?” </p><p>Hope extended her hand to offer one of the escrima sticks with a smirk on her lips.</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “yeah, no thanks.”</p><p>Lizzie turned away. “Wait,” Hope says. Lizzie turned back around to face Hope. “Why don't you give it a go? I've seen you training with Josie. Please I know you hate me so just take out all your anger, right now, let's go.”</p><p>“I don't train with vampires,” Lizzie turned around again and Hope vampire speeds in front of her.</p><p>“Why not?” Hope grinned, “scared?”</p><p>“No,” Lizzie chuckled with an eye roll, “nice try, hot shot.”</p><p>“You calling me <em>hot</em>?”</p><p>Lizzie eyes Hope questioningly feeling slightly uncomfortable. Lizzie shook her head before brushing past Hope while her cheeks blushing pink.</p><p>“Oh, I get it.”</p><p>Lizzie sighed as she stopped walking. </p><p>“You really are scared.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Lizzie started walking again until Hope started to speak.</p><p>“Your fighting is about average anyway,” Hope sucked her teeth as she shook her head. Lizzie bawled her hands into a fist, <em>is she really trying it? </em></p><p>“It wouldn't be much of a fight,” Hope turned around to face the dock. “Shame…”</p><p>“Give it to me,” Lizzie sped walked over to Hope with her hand out. Hope turns to face her with a smile, “Give it, I'll show you who's average!” Lizzie says impatiently.</p><p>“Okay,” Hope handed over the escrima stick to Lizzie. </p><p>Lizzie wasted no time and stabbed her escrima stick roughly against Hope's. The tribrid used her vampire speed to appear behind Lizzie then in front of her over and over while getting a few good hits in. Lizzie tries to put up a good fight but even her new fighting abilities couldn't match those of a freaking tribrid.</p><p>Lizzie ends up falling on her butt and Hope cheers herself on.</p><p>“The only reason you won,” Lizzie panted, she rested her palms on the dock. “Is because you cheated.”</p><p>“Excuses,” Hope shrugged. She bends her knees a little to offer her hand to Lizzie. “Another round?”</p><p>“No,” Lizzie shook her head, “I don't train with cheaters.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hope rolled her eyes playfully, “I'll give you a fair chance, but if you lose again that's on you.”</p><p>Lizzie slapped Hope's hand away before getting up. Lizzie immediately goes full on action mode which catches Hope off guard. The tribrid nearly falls before gaining balance and dodging Lizzie's strikes. </p><p>“Hey, look at you,” Hope laughed as she blocked another strike. </p><p>Lizzie quickly swiped Hope's leg and the tribrid almost falls but uses her vampire speed to her advantage and quickly ends up behind Lizzie with her escrima stick pressing against the bonde's throat. The blonde may have felt weaker than usual, but she was not going to lose to Hope. </p><p>“You ready to quit?”</p><p>Lizzie shakes her head and Hope releases the stick from her neck. Lizzie spins around on her heels to attack Hope again but the tribrid used Lizzie's own move against her and swipes at her leg making her fall to the ground.</p><p>“Best three outta four?” Hope offered her hand again.</p><p>“You totally cheated again,” Lizzie sat up, she ignored Hope's hand and stood up on her own. </p><p>“It was reflexes,” Hope shrugged.</p><p>“What-” Lizzie faltered. “Ever.”</p><p>Hope raised an eyebrow at her, “you okay?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded but she sure didn't feel that way. Her head was spinning and now she truely blaming Hope. Why must things go oh so wrong around the tribrid? </p><p>“Lizzie?” </p><p>Lizzie dropped her escrima stick before falling onto the ground unconsciously.</p><hr/><p>Josie bursts inside the school with her father following behind. The minute they walked in they could hear several students cheering on a fight. Josie shared a look with her father before dashing over to the crowd to get an eye on what's happening.</p><p>“What's wrong puppy? Scared of the truth?” A voice says from in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>Alaric and Josie push past a few students to see Rafael standing in front of a vampire boy named Roman. From the looks of it, things weren't going too well between the boys.</p><p>“Hey, what's going here?” Alaric walked closer to stand in the middle of both boys. </p><p>Roman shrugs, “nothing sir, just your average hot headed dog messing up the place.”</p><p>“You better watch it,” Growled Rafael, he stepped closer to the vampire with his eyes burning yellow, but Alaric pressed his hand against the wolf's chest to stop him. </p><p>“Hey, how about we settle this thing somewhere more private,” Alaric suggested before looking at the rest of the students. “There's nothing to see here, you all should be in class right now.”</p><p>A few of the students murmured and some began to walk away. </p><p>Roman scoffed, “There wasn't going to be a show anyway. All this guy has is uncontrollable anger issues, nothing new with their kind.”</p><p>Before Alaric could shush the vampire, Rafael ran around the headmaster and punched Roman straight in the face, knocking him toward the ground. </p><p>The other students ran back to the scene and let out their chaotic sounds as Roman rolled over to his stomach. Rafael grabbed Roman by his shirt and forcibly slammed the vampire's face to the ground. </p><p>Alaric immediately ran over to pull the werewolf off of him when a few vampires went to help Roman stand up. </p><p>Roman wipes the blood from his nose before showing off his fangs. He pulls away from the other vampires and uses his own vampire speed to pull Rafael out of Alaric arms to slam the werewolf down.</p><p>Alaric quickly looks over to Josie, “Can you stop this?” </p><p>Josie glanced back at the fighting boys before nodding. She looked for the closest magical being and spotted Penelope looking back at her. Josie quickly grabbed the witch by her arm and siphoned a bit of her magic.</p><p>“What the?” Penelope pulled back her arm but Josie kept her hand gripped around Penelope's wrist.</p><p>Josie raised her hand in the direction of the boys as Rafael takes a clean bite out of Roman's neck. “Phasmatos Somnus,” Muttered Josie and Rafael instantly falls unconscious.</p><p>Roman pushed the wolf off of himself with a confused look before Josie repeats the spell to knock the vampire out. </p><p>“Alright!” Alaric clapped his hands together, “all of you get to class please.” </p><p>The students quickly disperse while Alaric stared down at Roman and Rafael. He placed his hand on his waist while shaking his head, “How did this happen?” he looked up at his daughter and Penelope who stood there awkwardly.</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> is happening?” </p><p>Caroline came from around a corner throwing her hands up. “I just saw students literally throwing one another around in the—” Caroline's eyes land on the unconscious students. “What did I just miss?”</p><p>“Nothing special, just a werewolf and vampire drama,” Penelope replied. Josie glanced at her before slowly releasing her wrist. </p><p>“Why are they unconscious?” Caroline questioned.</p><p>“I had to stop them somehow,” Josie shrugged.</p><p>Caroline sighed as Alaric bend down to pick up one of the boys. “Let's just get these two to my office.”</p><p>Caroline nods and picked up another boy before vampire speeding to Alaric's office. Alaric follows Caroline while leaving Josie and Penelope standing alone.</p><p>“So that went well,” Penelope crossed her arms. </p><p>Josie sighed, “should fights be happening this soon already? Before the new students, everyone here got along.”</p><p>“For the most part,” Penelope half smiled. “But honestly, half these kids probably came from the rougher parts of life. They won't be exactly… Easy to handle.”</p><p>Josie stared down at the ground where Rafael and Roman had been laying. “I just hope it doesn't get any worse than that.”</p><p>“Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to stop any more casualties with that little thing you did earlier.”</p><p>Josie waved her hand dismissively. “It was a simple sleep spell.”</p><p>“Not the spell,” Penelope dropped her hands. “I mean when you grabbed my wrist.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Josie chuckled, “Maybe I should've asked before siphoning from you.” </p><p>“Huh,” Penelope tilted her head, “A siphoner, is that what you are?”</p><p>Josie nods, “Aka, one of the weakest witches Alive.”</p><p>“That's not true,” Penelope stepped closer to Josie. “That has to be one of the coolest abilities, like ever.”</p><p>“I'm still trying to figure out what the perks are,” Josie says, “until then… I guess I'll remain a little jealous of the other witches here.”</p><p>“Not around me you won't,” Penelope placed her hands on Josie's shoulders. “If I have to convince you how unique you are everyday, I'll do it.”</p><p>Josie smiled shyly, “I'm not really that uni—”</p><p>“ah, ah, ah,” Penelope waved her finger around. “I don't wanna hear none of that. Repeat after me, I. Am. Unique.”</p><p>“I am unique,” Josie giggled.</p><p>“And a badass witch.”</p><p>“And… A badass witch,” Josie repeated sheepishly. </p><p>The girls burst into laughter when Hope runs through the school's doors carrying Lizzie in her arms. Josie immediately backed away from Penelope and ran over to Hope.</p><p>“What happened!” </p><p>“We were just training when she passed out,” Hope responds with a shaky voice. </p><p>“Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened, huh?” Penelope says as Josie placed her hand on Lizzie's forehead and to check her pulse.</p><p>“What?” Hope raised an eyebrow at Penelope.</p><p>Penelope meets her gaze, “nothing.”</p><p>“What do we do?” Hope asked while shifting Lizzie in her arms.</p><p>“Come on, we need to take her to my dad,” Josie turned to Penelope, “I'll see you around okay?” Josie nods at Hope and the two quickly turned a corner before Penelope could respond.</p><p>“Dad, mom,” Josie opened the office doors while Hope followed behind. </p><p>“What is it?” Alaric asked before his eyes landed on Lizzie. “What happened?” </p><p>“I'm sorry,” Hope says almost immediately. Alaric goes to take Lizzie out of her arms when she continues. “We were just doing a little one on one and she just passed out. I didn't mean to hurt her.”</p><p>Caroline goes over to Alaric, “I can take her to the nurse, just to check if it's anything serious,” she takes Lizzie from Alaric's arms and speeds out of the room. </p><p>Alaric gazed at his daughter and the tribrid before glancing at Roman and Rafael who were now sitting in chairs in front of his desk, still unconscious. </p><p>Hope followed his gaze and immediately ran over to Rafael. “Is he okay? What happened?” she kneeled down in front of Rafael.</p><p>“He got into a heated argument,” Alaric replied.</p><p>“He was gonna fight Roman, I'm pretty sure he bit him,” Josie comments.</p><p>“Right, I couldn't forget that,” Alaric mumbled. </p><p>“Can I stay here?” Hope asked, “I can cure his bite. Plus… Rafe has some <em>issues</em>, I don't want him to wolf out in here or something.”</p><p>“Yes, that's fine,” Alaric nodded, he turned to Josie. “You can go back to class Josie, try to keep an eye out on the students for me? Please inform me if you suspect another fight.” </p><p>Josie nodded at her father, “Yeah, of course.” </p><hr/><p>Later that day, Hope goes up to her room after solving some petty conflict between a friend and ex crush. It was weird to say the least, Roman hadn't given Hope a second glance when he saw her. Maybe he had been a little upset about their last encounter. </p><p>It wasn't Hope's fault, she had just lost her father and quite frankly hated the world and Roman just had been in the wrong place. The tribrid didn't understand why'd he still remain upset, it's not like he stayed <em>dead</em> forever…</p><p>Hope closed her room door and plopped onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling with her thoughts surrounding Lizzie. Of course Hope found herself becoming amused by Lizzie's openly hatred for her.</p><p>It was a different reaction Hope thought she'd received. She's met the Saltzman twins under tough circumstances. It wasn't really much of a greeting to say the least, it was more of a 'hi, we're putting a really old dangerous spirit inside your father, so he has no choice but to kill himself,' kind of thing.  </p><p>If anything, Hope thought she should be the one to hate Lizzie, but at the same time, she couldn't. Hope has spent too much time hating the world as it is, it'll just be too exhausting to add another thing to the list. </p><p>Plus, <em>Lizzie was cute</em>.</p><p>“You're here so soon?” </p><p>Alyssa walked into the room with her hand around Jed's wrist. Hope sat up as Alyssa turned around and pushed Jed out of the room. </p><p>“Hey—”</p><p>“Go away,” Alyssa shut the door. She twirled back around and walked over to the closet. </p><p>“Sorry I interrupted,” Hope rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Whatever,” Alyssa takes off her shoes. “There's always another opportunity.”</p><p>“Right,” Hope muttered and laid back down. </p><p>“Oh no,” Alyssa turned around, “you sound depressing. Don't tell me you actually care about what happened to Lizzie.”</p><p>“You know about that?” Hope sat up again. </p><p>“A lot of people know. It's not exactly a secret when one of the headmaster's daughters is hurt,” Alyssa turned around again and pulled off her shirt. “Plus, people are saying you did it on purpose.”</p><p>“I didn't do anything on purpose,” Hope defended. </p><p>Alyssa turned around again with her pants now off. “Really? From what I've heard about you, I wouldn't be surprised,” Alyssa put on a new shirt before turning around to face the closet again to fetch herself some pants.</p><p>“I'm not like that anymore.” </p><p>Alyssa snorted, “Okay, I'm here for that whole I'm a new person thing but come on,” Alyssa pulled up her pants. “You've been here how long?”</p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?” Hope furrowed her brows. </p><p>“Do you think it takes joining a new poorly run school for poorly behaved kids to make you a better person?” Alyssa shakes her head, “From the things I've heard, you'll need a lot more redeeming than this. Plus, you better pray that Lizzie Saltzman is okay.” </p><p>“She will,” Hope shrugged, “She has to be.”</p><p>Alyssa walked over to her bed and sat down. “Are you actually worried for her? Or are you hoping that she'll suffer from memory loss so that she can't tell everyone what you did?”</p><p>“I didn't do anything,” argued Hope.</p><p>Alyssa held her hands up, “just making sure.”</p><p>“And for your information, I am worried,” Hope admitted. “She's just a kid with a long life ahead of her. I never want to be the person to take that away.”</p><p>“Ironic,” Alyssa mumbled while staring at Hope. “You've taken lives before right? What makes Lizzie's life so different?”</p><p>“I can agree that I did horrible things okay?” Hope says, “The point is, I don't want to be that way anymore. And I'm starting over. Here, I can be someone new. Isn't that why you're here?”</p><p>Alyssa shook her head, “hell no. I'm here because my parents claim I'm too much trouble. Plus, I'm expelled from most of the schools for witches anyway. My other school options are beyond worse than this one. So this is like the last resort kind of thing.”</p><p>“Why don't you change?” Hope inquired. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Alyssa scoffed.</p><p>“If this is really your last chance, where are you going to go if you mess up?” Hope asked. </p><p>Alyssa shrugged while looking down at her lap. “I… I don't know.” </p><p>Hope shifted her body to face Alyssa, her feet dangled from the bed. “The outside world isn't so kind to people like us, trust me. You have the chance to become a better person here. You have a roof over your head and who knows? Maybe you could get some friends in here that you'll probably need,” Hope paused. “What I'm trying to say is, why mess up your last opportunity to be someone great?”</p><p>Alyssa nods her head slightly with an impressed expression. “You have a point, surprisingly.”</p><p>Hope smiled, “How about it? We make a pact right here.”</p><p>“I'm interested.”</p><p>Hope stood up and offered her hand to Alyssa. “Let's do our best to be better people.”</p><p>Alyssa hesitates but her hand meets Hope's and the girls have a firm handshake.</p><p>Alyssa smirks, “Let's be better people.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n y'all ever wanted Alyssa and Hope to become friends? While here's the beginning to an interesting friendship. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Called You Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie woke up in the nurse's office. It took a second for her eyes to adjust but once they did, she was faced with her mother and sister staring back at her. The blonde slowly sat up from her bed and stretched her arms above her head. “What happened?” she says groggily.</p><p>“You passed out while training with Hope,” Caroline explained. </p><p>Lizzie nodded while the memories came flooding back. She felt merely embarrassed that she had been so confident in beating the tribrid, she should've known better. </p><p>“Hope said that she didn't try to hurt you,” Caroline leaned in, “is that true?” </p><p>Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her mother, what is she insinuating? </p><p>Lizzie slowly nodded, “it's true, I just kinda passed out on my own.” </p><p>Caroline nods a little before backing away, a nurse walks into the room with a small little tray. </p><p>“Good afternoon Ms. Saltzman, Josie,” she greets the two. Before Caroline could correct the nurse about her last name, the older woman walked over to Lizzie and offered a small cup. Lizzie perked over to see a very dark purple substance inside.</p><p>“What is it?” Lizzie asked with a skeptical look. </p><p>The nurse kept a gentle smile on her lips, “magic can't cure everything in the world, but it can cure malnutrition.”</p><p>“Malnutrition?” Caroline repeated.</p><p>The nurse nodded, “It's typical for teens these days to worry about their weight. Some go as far as not starving themselves for days.”</p><p>“You haven't been eating?” Caroline stared at Lizzie. </p><p>Lizzie slowly shook her head but avoided her mother's gaze, she pulled herself up to sit straight on the bed. “Yeah I have… Just not today.”</p><p>“That's not true,” Josie frowned. “She hasn't been eating for days.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Lizzie and Caroline say in unison.</p><p>Caroline turned to her other daughter, “why didn't you tell me?”</p><p>“I didn't think it was that bad,” Josie mumbled, “she's done it before and seemed okay—”</p><p>“Not true!” Lizzie cut her off. The food here was definitely not something she's used to, so maybe she's skipped a few meals… That's normal right? </p><p>“Elizabeth,” Caroline crossed her arms. The vampire mother gazed at Josie again, “how long has she been doing this?”</p><p>“Josie,” Lizzie glared at her twin.</p><p>“Don't look at her,” Caroline says to Josie, “how long has it been?” </p><p>“It's been an on and off again kinda thing,” Josie shrugs.</p><p>“When was the last time she did this?” </p><p>“Like a few months ago,” Josie answered, “it was getting kind of bad so I told her I'd tell you and dad then she started to get better again… Well, I thought she was.”</p><p>“Malnutrition is very serious,” the nurse comments. </p><p>“Why haven't you been eating?” Caroline asked with her eyes softening. <em>Ugh, not that look,</em> Lizzie thought. </p><p>Lizzie rolled over to her back again to avoid her mother's gaze, she scooted herself up a bit to where she was sitting up. She already knew what the vampire was going to say.</p><p>“Have you been taking your medicine?” </p><p><em>Bingo</em>. </p><p>Once Lizzie didn't answer, Caroline let out a sigh before sitting on the bed. “Lizzie,” Caroline placed her hand on top of Lizzie's. “I know you don't like to hear it. But I can't stress enough how important it is for you.”</p><p>“I know it's important,” Lizzie muttered with her eyes glued to her lap which had been covered with a white blanket. </p><p>“Do you?” Caroline asked softly. “I find myself having this conversation with you a lot more than I'd like.”</p><p>The nurse who stood there patiently offered the cup again and this time Caroline took it. “Will this be enough to help?”</p><p>The nurse nodded, “It's a potion I have been working on for a while now. Sometimes it's the only things the kids bother to consume,” The nurse frowned. “I do suggest getting in some real food as well though.”</p><p>The nurse pat Lizzie on the shoulder before walking away, Caroline stared at the cup. “I know there's probably a million things going on in your head right now and I want to understand. I just don't think I can If you don't talk to me.” </p><p>There was a silence that followed. Lizzie felt as if she hadn't been in any position to argue. So, she stayed quiet.</p><p>“I know we all hit some pretty rough bumps in the road,” Caroline spoke softly. “But we can get past them. You can get past them,” Caroline moved a few strands of Lizzie's hair behind her ear. “It's all about taking those steps to the right path and the first step is your medicine.”</p><p>Lizzie bit her lip, “I know.” </p><p>“Will you promise to start taking them again?” Caroline asked.</p><p>Lizzie nodded while praying silently that this conversation would be over.</p><p>Caroline turned to Josie and instructed her to fetch Lizzie's pills and like the obedient dog Josie is, she nods and leaves the room.</p><p>————————————</p><p>Later that day, Josie walks into one of her other classes and sits at a table with Rafael, Landon, and Penelope. The trio all turn to Josie, Penelope smirked. “Someone skipped first period.” </p><p>Josie sat beside Penelope with a nod, “I was looking after Lizzie for a bit.”</p><p>“Oh,” Penelope leaned forward on her desk and let her elbows rest on the table. “How is she?” </p><p>“She'll be okay,” Josie replied. “It wasn't anything too serious.”</p><p>“So? Hope didn't do anything then?” Rafael asked. </p><p>“No, she didn't do anything,” Josie answered. </p><p>Penelope shook her head, “that's surprising.”</p><p>Josie raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” </p><p>Before Penelope could answer, Josie was called up to their teacher's desk. The siphoner sighed before getting up and walking over to the teacher. Penelope watched Josie walk away before turning to face the boys. “So,” Penelope paused, “How long have you two known Hope?” </p><p>“A while,” Rafael answered a little too quickly. </p><p>Landon nods, “Yeah, we've all been close friends for a year or two.”</p><p>“Time gets a little confusing when you're…”</p><p>Landon clears his throat, “When you're busy living it… Right?”</p><p>“Right,” Penelope furrowed her brows. “So, how did you two meet her?” </p><p>Rafael and Landon share a look, they both stammer out words.</p><p>“It-it was during a party—”</p><p>“School,” Landon paused before quickly clearing his throat. “We met her at uh, at a school party.”</p><p>Rafael nodded.</p><p>“What's the school you two went to?” Penelope questioned, she rested her chin on the palms of her hands. </p><p>The boys share another look, “Mystic Falls high,” Rafael replied. The wolf shifts in his seat uncomfortably, “Why do you want to know this?”</p><p>Penelope shrugs, “Just curious, that's all.”</p><p>Penelope glanced down at the boy's desk and reached over to her bag to pull out two identical pens. She slid both of them over to the boys and they picked them up.</p><p>Landon stared at the pen, “What's this for?” </p><p>“I'm in the mood to share,” Penelope says with a smile. “You're free to have them.” </p><p>The boys mutter a “thanks” when Josie comes over to the table again, in her hands were a few pieces of paper. </p><p>“There's my favorite girl,” Penelope winked. Josie shook her head playfully before passing out the papers. Penelope tilted her head, “Do you want a pen?” </p><p>Josie hands Penelope the paper, “uh, sure?” </p><p>Penelope reached into her bag again and pulled out another pen and offered it to Josie. The siphoner grabbed the pen, her hand brushing against Penelope's. </p><p>“Woah,” Josie stared down at the pen.</p><p>“What?” Penelope asked nervously.</p><p>“There's a lot of magic in here,” Josie chuckled, “where'd you get this from?”</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Penelope scratched the back of her neck. “I made it with magic. Why buy something when you can magically make copies?” Penelope chuckled.</p><p>“hm,” Josie shook the pen in her hands. She looked up at Rafael and Landon, “okay, let's get started.”</p><p>Penelope let out a sigh of relief as the group began to work.</p><p>————————————</p><p>The next day, Lizzie was alone at the dock. She had her pill bottle in hand but she couldn't bring herself to open it just yet. Her mother excused her from her classes yesterday and spent the day with Lizzie. Of course Lizzie knew she was practically being babysat by her mom but she couldn't help but enjoy time with Caroline.</p><p>In her world, in the real world, Caroline had always been away doing something. It was rare if the vampire mother came back with a recruiter. When Lizzie thought about it, her memory was suddenly cloudy and she couldn't for the life of her remember why her mother was away. Was that normal? Probably another stupid affect from that genie.</p><p>Lizzie dipped her feet into the cold water and as a result her body shivered. She looked up at the sky sucking in a breath. She thought about what it'd be like having those other two wishes she assumed the genie was supposed to give her. She could wish for anything she wanted, she could wish to go back to her normal world.</p><p>What if she had wished for the school to never exist. They wouldn't need Hope then… Right? </p><p>Lizzie pondered the thought. Then, another occurred. What if she had wished Hope away? What if the tribrid hadn't been born, would the world be any different? Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek wondering how different things would be in a world without Hope. </p><p>Question was, did she want a world without Hope?</p><p>“Lizzie?” </p><p>Lizzie jumped a bit, “Jesus! You stalking me now?” she asked Hope while shoving her pill bottle between her legs. Lizzie stared down at her lap taking in a deep breath to calm down her heart. </p><p>The Tribrid didn't respond but instead sat beside Lizzie quietly. </p><p>Lizzie looked up at the tribrid. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hope asked without meeting Lizzie's eyes. </p><p>“I'm fine,” Lizzie replied, she stared down at her lap again. </p><p>“You scared me yesterday,” Hope muttered. </p><p>Lizzie stayed quiet. </p><p>“I thought I actually hurt you or something,” Hope glanced down at her own lap. “It didn't really help that there are suddenly rumors that I did.”</p><p>“What? People think that you were the reason I passed out?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow, she looked over at the tribrid again.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess I can't really escape rumors,” Hope let out a sigh. “The Mikealson's name is totally tainted.” </p><p>“I'll tell everyone you didn't do anything,” Lizzie replied. “It wasn't your fault anyway.”</p><p>“Why did you pass out?” Hope turned to Lizzie. </p><p>“Um,” Lizzie parted her thighs and her pill bottle made a quiet tap against the dock. “It's personal.”</p><p>“What's that?” Hope asked.</p><p>Lizzie closed her legs again, “What's what?” </p><p>“Between your legs—”</p><p>“Okay, that's definitely personal.”</p><p>Hope chuckled as she shook her head. “No, I mean, I heard something. What are you hiding?” </p><p>Lizzie hesitantly took the pill bottle in her hands and showed it to Hope. “My daily dose of prescription. It keeps my mind in check.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Hope mumbled, “You actually take—”</p><p>“It's fine,” Lizzie interrupted. </p><p>“I called you crazy,” Hope frowned.</p><p>“Water under the bridge,” Lizzie waved off. </p><p>“I didn't mean it.”</p><p>“It doesn't matter anyway,” Lizzie says, “It's true,” Lizzie sat the pill bottle beside her. </p><p>“Still, I'm sorry,” Hope apologized. </p><p>“It's fine, Hope,” Lizzie leaned away from Hope and put her weight on her right palm. “Seriously, I've heard worse anyway.”</p><p>“That sucks,” Hope replied.</p><p>Lizzie shrugged, “It is what it is.” </p><p>“Do you have friends?” Hope asked suddenly. </p><p>Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her, “excuse me?”</p><p>“I just, I'm just wondering if you hang around anyone, that's all.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“I don't really see you with anyone,” Hope tucked in her legs from the edge of the dock and leaned toward Lizzie while resting her hand on the dock. “I mean, besides your sister.”</p><p>“So you are stalking me?” Lizzie chuckled.</p><p>“What, no!” Hope nudged Lizzie playfully. “I just observe, okay?”</p><p>“In other words, stalking,” Hope nudged Lizzie again and the blonde nudged her back. </p><p>“All I'm trying to say is, do you maybe… Wanna hang out or something.” </p><p>Lizzie shook her head with a laugh, “No,no, no, we are not going there.”</p><p>“Why not?” Hope pouted.</p><p>“I'm doing just fine on my own, you know,” Lizzie replied. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Hope says, “I'm not asking to be your best friend here. How about a truce?”</p><p>“A truce?” Lizzie asked, interested. </p><p>“Instead of being raging enemies or whatever, how about we just be friends?”</p><p>Lizzie snorted.</p><p>“Okay, not friends… How about not enemies, not friends, just... Acquaintances?” Hope extended her hand toward Lizzie. The blonde stared at Hope considering her options for a minute. By now, Lizzie was totally over this hating Hope thing… For the moment, at least. </p><p>“Fine,” Lizzie's hand met Hope's and they shared a firm handshake. “Acquaintances.” </p><p>Both girls smiled and Lizzie rolled her eyes before pulling her hand away to stare at the pond. She couldn't help but think about how hard it had been trying to become friends with Hope in her real world, and now the tribrid was offering friendship…</p><p>Maybe this world wasn't so bad.</p><p>————————————</p><p>Later that day, the Saltzman twins were walking with Hope and Landon toward the dining room. Lizzie zoned out while the other three continued to talk. Once they got their food, the group found a table to sit at, Josie nudged Lizzie. </p><p>“I don't wanna be that person, but I'm not lying to mom again,” Josie glanced down at Lizzie's tray. </p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes. She picked up her sandwich and took a big bite out of it then dropped it back on her tray. “Satisfied?”</p><p>“Not until you eat the whole thing,” Josie mumbled. </p><p>“Hey, where's Rafe?” Hope asked Landon.</p><p>“Said he needed some air. He isn't doing so well with the vampires here,” Landon replied while taking a bite of his own sandwich, “I think that Roman guy is turning the vampires on him.” </p><p>“Ugh,” Hope groaned, “He's only doing it to spite me.”</p><p>“You know Roman?” Josie asked.</p><p>Hope nodded, “He and I used to get along. Then other things occurred and well, I may have killed him—”</p><p>“You killed him!” Lizzie snickered, “What for?”</p><p>“He was annoying!”</p><p>“Perfect reason,” Lizzie shook her head, her smile never fading.</p><p>“I didn't have a lot of patience then,” Hope adds.</p><p>“Rafael doesn't deserve to be bullied though,” Josie says.</p><p>“Well, Roman grew a distaste for wolves.”</p><p>“Do we have you to thank for that?” Lizzie says teasingly.</p><p>Hope shrugs, “It is what is it, right?” </p><p>The conversation was cut short when a loud shriek was heard from outside the dining room. Landon and Hope share a look once realizing the sound came from Rafael. The two hurriedly jumped out of their seat and ran out of the room with the twins following behind. </p><p>Rafael had been far from getting some air. </p><p>The wolf was on his hands and knees with cotton from the couches scattered around him. The vampires started to surround him and mock the wolf.  Hope, Landon, and the twins managed to push people aside to see the action unfold. </p><p>“What's wrong doggy?” A vampire roughly kicks Rafael which makes the wolf growl aggressively at him. Rafael lashes out at one vampire but is pulled away by the others.</p><p>Rafael's eyes turned yellow and he managed to take a bite of a vampire and didn't let go. Suddenly, Luis, Jed and a few werewolves run up to the vampires creating a war battle. Chaos struck hard and everything was becoming a blur, Hope couldn't tell who had been who at this point.</p><p>The school began to shake as Hope couldn't see Rafael among the crowd. Without thinking, she waves her hand to throw away the vampires and a few wolves. They crashed into multiple things and a few even flew out a window. The tribrid fell to her knees to pull Rafael off of the vampire. Rafael shrugged Hope off of himself as flashes of the past came back to haunt him. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>A year ago</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Rafael had both hands cuffed as he was being led to a room. Men in dark uniforms stopped Rafael and unlocked a door and pushed the wolf inside with enough force that made Rafael fall on his knees. The door slammed shut behind him with the sound of locks clicking. </em>
</p><p><em>The room was dark, Rafael wasn't sure what else was in there with him and that was frightening.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Rafael sat against the door, the chain around his neck had been too thick which didn't allow Rafael's head to touch the door. Then, when the lights turned on. Rafael flinched at the brightness of the lights and brought his knees to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room was a lot bigger than he expected, there hadn't been anything inside the room except a mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew they were watching. </em>
</p><p><em>There had been another door to the side of the room which had made a clicking sound</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Rafael clutched his knees tighter when the door opened. A loud creak followed, Rafael's eyes were glued to the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone took one step inside the room. Just like Rafael, they wore a white long gown that stopped just above the ankle. The person took another step in and Rafael was able to see the stranger. </em>
</p><p><em>It had been a boy with dark brown hair that stretched under his ears. The boy had dried blood covering his face, hands and gown. Rafael immediately stood up, the sound of the chains around his wrists clang together</em>. </p><p><em>The boy stared at Rafael silently, they both knew what needed to be done</em>. </p><p>
  <em>The boy glanced at the mirror, he turned his body to face it completely. Rafael watched the boy intently, his guard was up but he wasn't going to be the first to strike.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The device around his neck shocked him quickly and Rafael growled in pain, they wanted him to attack. Rafael didn't give them the satisfaction and took the device's shocking pain before it eventually stopped. The vampire standing in front of him hadn't bothered to turn around and look.</em>
</p><p><em>Suddenly, a voice from the intercom spoke</em>. </p><p><em>“Alright WR7, show us what you can do.</em>”</p><p><em>The boy finally turned around to stare at Rafael again and in a flash, the vampire was behind Rafael, ready to take a bite out of him. Rafael dropped to the floor and tripped the vampire, he hurriedly started to crawl away when the vampire grabbed him by his gown and slung him toward a wall. Rafael tried with all his strength but the shocking torture came back and he was no match for this kind of pain nor the vampire hunting him.</em> </p><p>
  <em>The vampire took a few bites out of Rafael while  throwing him around the room like a ragdoll and wasted no time with getting a few punches in as well. Rafael weakly stood up with the help of the white walls when the vampire stared at him challengingly. The shocks had stopped but Rafael was too riled up to care, he had charged straight at the vampire and the two wrestled around the room for what felt like hours.</em>
</p><p><em>After getting tossed around one final time, Rafael's face had been leaking blood and his vision was starting to become blurry</em>. </p><p>
  <em>His brown skin sizzled from the bites of the vampire, the burning sensation matched that of wolfsbane.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rafael could feel his body beginning to contort and as much as he wanted to stop it, it was happening regardless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rafael drops to the floor letting out screams that drowned the room. The shackles around his wrists and neck were buzzing off aggressively against his skin, but he couldn't control the beast from coming out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vampire nervously backed into a corner as Rafael cried, his eyes shaded yellow. There was no going back now. </em>
</p><p><em>Rafael's bones broke and the thin gown ripped as he was transforming. Rafael felt the pain moving throughout his body when his shoulder cracked loudly</em>. </p><p><em>“Hey,” The vampire uttered frightenedly</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Rafael had no longer been the boy the vampire once saw, and standing across from him had been a large black wolf with golden eyes, staring back at him.</em>
</p><p><em>“Hey!” the vampire glanced toward the mirror</em>. </p><p><em>It had been no use. Rafael sprinted toward the vampire attacking him from the legs first, once the boy was down, Rafael bit his neck and shook him violently until the vampire started gurgling the blood in his throat</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Rafael slowly dropped the vampire and stepped backward. </em>
</p><p><em>The vampire's head tilted to look at Rafael as his eyes were becoming dull. Soon, the vampire shut his eyes and a loud single ring yelled over the room</em>. </p><p><em>Rafael walked back into the corner and panicked</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Soon, the door opened to the men in dark uniforms and they walked over to Rafael with large guns pointing at him. Without wasting any time, the men shot Rafael with their poisoning bullets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rafael could feel the wolfsbane burning his body, he involuntarily transformed back into a human and stared up at the men.</em>
</p><p><em>The world went black</em>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Present</em>
  </span>
</p><p>“Rafe?” </p><p>Rafael's eyes shot open, still yellow with fear. Hope was kneeling beside him with one hand on his shoulder and another on his knee. Hope moved her hand to his cheek and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“Hey, we're not there anymore,” Hope whispered to him. “I got you okay? I won't let them mess with you.”</p><p>“I-I thought I could handle it,” Rafael stuttered embarrassingly. “I just needed some air, Hope. I would've… I could've been fine,” Rafael says with shaky breath. His eyebrows furrowed as a single tear rolled down his cheek to his chin, Hope stared at the fallen tear before wiping it away with her thumb. </p><p>“Shh,” Hope pulled Rafael closer to her to give him a hug. “You're going to be okay, you hear me?” </p><p>Rafael let his knees fall to pull Hope closer to him. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and he felt himself becoming calmer. Hope always had this effect on him.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” </p><p>Hope slowly pulled away from the hug to see Alaric standing in front of them. Hope glanced toward Rafael and put her hand on his shoulder to give him a squeeze. She nodded, “We'll be okay here.” </p><p>“Can't say the same for the school,” Lizzie utters from behind Alaric. It then occurred to Hope how much damage they had inflicted in the main lounge. Half of the furniture was broken or flipped to another side of the room. A window or two may have been shattered and from the school shaking, Hope wasn't surprised if something else was destroyed.</p><p>Hope slowly stood up sheepishly as Caroline ushered a few of the students out of the room. </p><p>“I'm sorry—”</p><p>“It's okay,” Alaric cuts Hope off, he took a step closer to Rafael and kneeled down in front of the wolf. </p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Alaric muttered to Rafael. The werewolf nodded but refused to meet the man's eyes.</p><p>Hope kneels down to help Rafael stand up, she pats his arm. “Look, I have some money that I can use to pay for the damages.”</p><p>“That won't be—”</p><p>“Thank you, Hope,” Caroline interrupts Alaric. “We appreciate that.”</p><p>Lizzle tilted her head, <em>wait</em>. </p><p>“We aren't taking any money from you,” Alaric says.</p><p>“It's the least I could do,” Hope replied, “I'll take Rafe back to his room and we can sort it out later,” before anyone could say another word, Hope, Landon and Rafael walked away.</p><p>Lizzie watched her go as her thoughts were coming to a conclusion. </p><p><em>Klaus Mikealson was filthy rich. If Hope still has money, maybe it'll be enough to upgrade this place</em>.</p><p>Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>What if it's not enough? </em>
</p><p>Lizzie crossed her arms. <em>Klaus couldn't have been the only rich Mikaelson right? </em></p><p>Then it hit her.</p><p><em>I know what I have to do</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Know A Ripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, Hope definitely didn't have enough money for the initial upgrades Lizzie had hoped for. The windows and furniture had been replaced thankfully with a little leftover for other expenses but again, nothing too drastic. Lizzie didn't quite understand it, Klaus was rich, where in the hell did all his money go if Hope only had less than a quarter of it? </p><p>The past two days were boring to say the least, her father set up an assembly to stress how getting along was absolutely necessary for the students here. Alaric then set up another one talking about little events he planned to create for all the students but honestly? Lizzie zoned out through most of the assembly. She had been occupied wondering where the first hybrid's money went, she soon came to a conclusion that Hope's other relatives must have the answers.</p><p>Nevertheless, Lizzie set aside those thoughts for another day and had been walking toward her dad's office. Upon walking in the office she heard her father speaking. </p><p>“We just had to do a major clean up over the past two days, I'm not sure if we're ready for another vampire,” Lizzie steps closer to see a chair facing her and Alaric putting vials of blood on his desk. </p><p>“But this guy could be good,” Hope's voice replies. </p><p>“Because judging by those kids' dead bodies, I'm not sure you can make that judgement. Plus, let's not talk about the bodies that's adding up to that,” Alaric replies, he glanced up at Lizzie and smiled before looking down at Hope's arm again. </p><p>“You have a point,” Hope shook her head slightly. “But we don't know this person's story. This could be a cry for help.” </p><p>Lizzie walked closer to the pair with her arms crossed. Alaric had been taking some of Hope's blood, probably just in case any vampires felt like agitating another werewolf. </p><p>“Who are we talking about?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>Hope glanced at her with a smile, she turned to point at Alaric. “Your old man doesn't want a new recruit.”</p><p>“That's not true,” Alaric took another vial and twisted a cap on it. “I'd love new recruits.”</p><p>“Then why can't I check this person out?” Hope asked.</p><p>“Because, after your little wrestling battle the other day we have been even shorter on cash,” Alaric sighed while placing the vial on his desk. “I know you helped as much as you could but I think we need to focus on the students we have now or this place will be run down.” </p><p>“This is just one more person,” Hope says while Alaric pulled out the IV out of her arm. Hope's arm began to heal instantly. </p><p>“One person who'll have to wait, Hope.”</p><p>“I know a ripper when I see one,” Hope replied. “I know what it's like… To lose control...”</p><p>“A ripper isn't exactly something we need at the moment, Hope. Please listen to me—”</p><p>“What if they have really rich parents?” Hope raised both of her eyebrows. “What if they become grateful that we're taking in their kid to help them become a better person, what if they donate to us?”</p><p>“There's no way of knowing that, plus, there's no guarantee the kid would want to come here anyway,” Alaric stood up and collected the vials of Hope's blood. </p><p>“Please, Dr. Saltzman,” Hope stood up from her chair. “Can I just try?” the pleading of her voice couldn't be ignored. </p><p>Alaric stared at her for a few silent moments. “How can I be sure what happened with Kaleb won't happen again?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hope scoffed with a smile, “Kaleb came back didn't he?” </p><p>“Using tactics I don't feel comfortable with,” Alaric replied.</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes, “Fine, whatever. I won't force anything, I promise.”</p><p>“To ensure you keep that promise,” His eyes glaze over to his daughter. “Lizzie will be coming with you.”</p><p>“Cool,” Hope smiled.</p><p>“What?” Lizzie frowned as she felt herself involuntary recoil. As much fun as it was retrieving Hope and Kaleb, she was not in the mood for another rescue mission. That was, until she remembered her thoughts from the other day. She needed a few questions answered, and maybe Hope could give her those answers.</p><p>Alaric raised an eyebrow her way and Lizzie forced a smile. “I mean, yay.” </p><p>“Alright, I'll be here for the day so you two can take my car,” Alaric opened a draw before looking up again. “Hope, you have your driver's license right?” </p><p>“Not exactly—”</p><p>“Oh, boy,” Alaric muttered.</p><p>“But I can drive!” Hope says quickly. “My uncle taught me.”</p><p>“Please don't total my car,” Alaric pulled out his car keys. </p><p>Hope happily takes the keys, “No promises,” she smiled before speeding out of the room. </p><p>Alaric turned to his daughter, “please go after her.”</p><p>Lizzie nodded and left her father's office.</p><hr/><p>Josie sat on a lonely bench that was facing the pond. She hadn't really gone out there much, she was normally a indoors kind of girl anyway. Yet, being inside was becoming a little claustrophobic. Between the angry wolves and the instigating vampires, there wasn't much room to just relax.</p><p>At least over the past two days things have dialed down a bit. Josie knew the tension over both groups weren't going to be building up forever, both groups were getting dangerously close to fighting again. Josie could tell things would eventually fall apart again, and that was a very upsetting feeling. </p><p>“Hey, I didn't know you were eating outside.” </p><p>Penelope walked over to Josie and sat down beside the siphoner. Josie moved her belongings to her other side as Penelope scooted closer to her. </p><p>“I wasn't planning on it,” Josie replied, she stared down at her journal that was opened to a half blank page, in her hand was Penelope's pen. </p><p>“What are you writing?” Penelope peered over Josie's shoulder, Josie quickly shut her journal. </p><p>“Nothing,” Josie sighed. “Is there something you want?” she says with agitation. </p><p>“Easy, tiger,” Penelope raised her hands placatingly and scooted away from Josie. “What's wrong with you? Do you need some motivational words to boost your confidence?”</p><p>Josie hid her smile, “no,” she mumbled while not meeting Penelope's eyes. “It's just… I'm sure you don't care.” </p><p>“Of course I care,” Penelope scooted closer to Josie again, she rested her arm on the back of the bench as she turned her body to face Josie. “So, what's bothering you?” </p><p>“My dad has been so happy once we started finding more recruits,” Josie turned to look at Penelope. “Things felt better once more kids started coming. It's like the school was finally becoming the one thing my dad is working so hard for, you know?” Josie turned away from Penelope's gaze, “Then the whole vampire versus werewolf thing started and I feel like this place will fall apart before we can even get it to it's potential,” Josie shook her head, “Forget what I said, it's just stupid.”</p><p>“It's not stupid,” Penelope replied. “We all want to see our parents happy. And if this school makes your dad happy, I can understand your nervousness about the school's downfall,” Penelope paused to think over her next words. “But, if you really want things to end between the wolves and vamps, I can help you with that.”</p><p>“How so?” Josie raised a brow. </p><p>“Easy,” Penelope grabbed Josie's journal and flipped to a clean page while grabbing her pen. Penelope begins to doodle, “We have vampires here, and wolves there,” Penelope drew a very poorly looking dog and a stick figure with fangs. </p><p>“There's one thing that each of them want,” Penelope drew a line above each of the figures and drew a big question mark. “Now, what might that thing be?”</p><p>“I don't know,” Josie shrugged, “space?”</p><p>“Correct,” Penelope starts drawing again. “The problem here is, both groups need territory that belongs to them. We could assign the wolves to the gym and the vampires, I don't know… Maybe the main lounge? Either way, they won't just surrender anything to one another.”</p><p>“So what do we do?” Josie asked.</p><p>“Offer them something they want,” Penelope drew another arrow under her wolf drawing. “Luis is the alpha, what is something that he wants that we could give him?”</p><p>“He sometimes flirts with me,” Josie says with a distasteful expression. “Maybe I could… I don't know, kiss him or something?”</p><p>Penelope laughed, “He's one of those guys huh?” Penelope drew a pair of lips.“If your goods could get you anything you want, I say use them.”</p><p>Josie could feel herself already regretting her suggestion. But to ignore the thought of kissing the wolf, she asks, “so what about the vampires? They don't exactly have an alpha.” </p><p>“I'd beg to differ,” Penelope drew another arrow to draw a stick figure with long hair. “Roman is practically their king. You see how quickly the vamps defend that dude, plus they are purposefully pissing off the wolves because of him.”</p><p>“But what do we do about that?” Josie glanced at her journal. “What would Roman want?” </p><p>Penelope tapped the pen against her chin. “You know, don't worry about that,” she closed Josie's journal and handed it back. “I can handle the vampire, you have fun with Mr. Luis.”</p><p>“Fine,” Josie rolled her eyes, she stared down at her journal. “I'm only doing this for the greater good, I do not lead people on like this.”</p><p>“Only for the greater good,” Penelope repeated with a smirk. “And I doubt Luis would be too hurt. He's a total horndog and will move on to the next girl that says hi to him.”</p><p>“True,” Josie laughed. “I just hope it's not too obvious though, I've never been interested in any of the guys here before.” </p><p>“Oh?” Penelope grinned, “Do you feel the same way about the ladies?”</p><p>Josie blushed, “You know, I think I should really find Luis to get this thing over with,” Josie stood up and quickly put her journal in her bag. She grabbed the rest of her food and darted back inside the school.</p><p>Penelope watched her go and chuckled to herself. </p><hr/><p>Lizzie stared out the window of her dad's car while the low melody played on the radio. Beside her on the driver's seat was Hope humming along to the song, her fingers tapping the steering wheel in a rhythmic pattern. They had been on the road for a few minutes and Lizzie was gathering up all her questions.</p><p>“Hey,” Lizzie shifted in her seat and leaned forward to turn off the radio. “Can we talk?” </p><p>Hope glanced toward the blonde and nodded. </p><p>Lizzie clears her throat, “So… I have a question for you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hope smiled, Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I'm single.”</p><p>Lizzie stared at the tribrid with wide eyes before shaking her head. “That wasn't my question.” </p><p>“Damn,” Hope sighed, “had to try.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Lizzie cleared her throat as she leaned back in her seat. “How come you don't have more money?” </p><p>Hope laughed, “What?”</p><p>“I'm just saying,” Lizzie paused. “Your family is like, rich right? How come you didn't have more money?”</p><p>“My family has wealth,” Hope replied, she kept her eyes on the road. “I'm not exactly close to them as of lately, and all my parents' money went to my aunts and uncle,” Hope bit her lip while glancing down at her lap for a second. “I still had some of my own money of course, it's just, they have the rest of it. Why do you ask?” </p><p>Lizzie shrugged, “Just curious I guess,” the blonde turned back to the window and watched everything pass by. Once Hope stopped at a red light, Lizzie turned to her. “What were you doing in New Orleans?” she asked, her hand wrapping around her seatbelt. “Visiting someone?”</p><p>“Well,” Hope tilted her head a little. “I was visiting one of my aunts.”</p><p>“Was it before or after you decided to have lunch in that bar?” Lizzie inquired. </p><p>“Before,” Hope frowned, the light turned green and she pressed her foot on the pedal and drove forward before continuing. “I kind of… Panicked about seeing her again so...”</p><p>“God,” Lizzie muttered, “You kill people when you panic?”</p><p>“It didn't help that I was hungry too, I'm not perfect, okay?” Hope retorted quickly. “Plus, it had been a long time since…”</p><p>“Since what?”</p><p>Hope stayed quiet for a long minute. The tribrid let out a breath before shrugging, “since I was alone, I guess,” she could feel Lizzie's eyes staring back at her and she glanced toward the blonde. “I was around Landon and Rafael for a while, I guess I wasn't used to being alone. It's… Complicated to explain”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, “Why did you panic?” she questioned. </p><p>“Like I said before,” Hope sucked in a breath. “I'm not exactly close to my family anymore.”</p><p>“Did something happen?” Lizzie asked softly.</p><p>“My parents died,” Hope replied. </p><p>Lizzie felt dumb for asking, she looked down at her lap trying to come up with something to say, anything to get out of this uncomfortable silence. “I'm sorry, that was stupid question.”</p><p>“It's fine,” Hope says.</p><p>The ride continued on in silence. Lizzie couldn't bring herself to meddle into anymore of Hope's business, so her eyes stayed on her window as the drive continued. </p><p>Lizzie leaned against the car door and slowly her eyes closed, maybe if she had fallen asleep, she'd avoid the awkward silence.</p><p>Eventually, the car came to a stop.</p><p>Just before Lizzie could capture sleep, Hope shook her by the shoulder. The blonde sat up and turned to Hope, the tribrid smiled. “We're here,” she says before getting out of the car. </p><p>Lizzie follows suit and stretches her limbs. “Where is here exactly?” she asked. </p><p>“We're in the middle of a pattern,” Hope answered. </p><p>“Explain?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Hope stepped away from the car to look around, she pulled out a small map. “There's a kid going on a killing spree,” Lizzie walked over to Hope to observe the map as Hope pointed to various red circles. “All of the kills have kinda created a circle, that gives us one clue to where this kid is hiding.”</p><p>“You mentioned this kid was a ripper,” Lizzie says, “How exactly are we gonna convince them to come back with us?”</p><p>“Your dad convinced me, right?” Hope replied before folding up the map, she started walking ahead. </p><p>“That's completely different,” Lizzie followed behind the tribrid. “My dad already knew your parents so he knew what to say to get your attention.”</p><p>“I am pretty convincing,” Hope says.</p><p>“Um,” Lizzie picked up her pace to walk alongside Hope. “Just be careful.”</p><p>“You worried about me?”</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “No. Definitely not—”</p><p>“Don't worry babe, I'll be safe. And I'll make sure to not use so much force like last time,” Hope continued walking forward and raised her head to take a whiff of air.</p><p><em>Babe</em>. </p><p>Lizzie tried to ignore the way Hope's pet name made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. The blonde stared down at the ground as a light blush colored her cheeks. </p><p>“Wait,” Hope raised her hand, Lizzie stopped beside her and scanned around the area. “They're in there,” the tribrid pointed to a small church. Before Lizzie could ask how Hope knew this, the shorter girl started running over to the church.</p><p>The pair ran over to the church to see a man closing the door behind him, in his hands were large chains that he started to wrap around the door handles. </p><p>Hope pulls the chains out of the man's grasp telepathically. The young man spins on the heels of his feet and pulls a weapon from his large backpack. His eyes settle on Hope with familiarity.</p><p>“Hi, Jeremy,” Hope smirked before waving her hand to throw Jeremy out of the way. Hope immediately ran inside the church and Lizzie quickly followed behind. </p><p>“How do you know that guy?” Lizzie questioned as Hope closed the doors behind them.</p><p>“Hunter,” Hope shrugged, “I seem to run into them often.” </p><p>“Help me!” a voice from behind the girls cry out. The siphoner and tribrid turn around quickly to see a young boy with his hands chained together as well as his legs. The blazer the boy wore was drenched in blood and so was the boy's face. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Lizzie cursed at the sight of MG. The tribrid on the other hand, was eagerly breaking the chains off of MG and slowly helped him sit up. </p><p>“T-thank you,” MG muttered with a frown. “I don't know what was happening. I-i was just hanging out with a few friends until one of them fell and scraped their skin—I couldn't control myself and I—”</p><p>“Hey, take a breath kid,” Hope placed her hand on MG's shoulder and started coaching the boy how to breathe. “It's okay, I know how you feel.”</p><p>“You do?” MG whimpered, Hope nodded. MG glanced up at Lizzie nervously before looking back at Hope. “W-who are you?” </p><p>“I'm Hope,” Hope smiled.</p><p>“Lizzie,” the blonde raised her hand to wave. </p><p>MG nods at her, “I'm Milton.” </p><p>“Okay, Milton, you've been caught by a hunter, we need to leave before he comes back,” Hope stood up and offered her hand to MG.</p><p>“Where are we going to go?” MG pulled himself up with Hope's support.</p><p>“To a school,” Hope replies, “It's for people like us.”</p><p>“Us?” MG muttered, “Where is it?”</p><p>“It's not too far, just a f—” Hope was soon interrupted by the sound of the church's doors bursting open and with that, an arrow shot straight into Hope's shoulder. The force of the arrow nearly made her fall to the ground.</p><p>“Oh my God!” MG's eyes widened as he backed away from the tribrid. </p><p>Hope stands up straight, “lizzie, get Milton out of here.”</p><p>“What about you?” Lizzie hurried over to MG.</p><p>“I got some old business to handle,” Hope suddenly catches another arrow in her hand and throws it back at Jeremy. The man dodges the arrow and quickly runs into the church and ducked behind a few seats. </p><p>As Hope dealt with Jeremy, Lizzie and MG ran straight over to the door when another arrow was shot out but this time it collided into Lizzie's thigh. </p><p>Lizzie fell to the floor with a loud groan and MG carefully helped her stand up again. </p><p>Hope uses her vampire speed to move behind Jeremy and while his eyes are on MG, Hope wraps her around his neck and drug him toward the ground. Jeremy struggled until Hope's grip and reached for one of his many wooden stakes. </p><p>Hope quickly knocks it out of his hand while tightening her grip. </p><p>“Ugh, Hope!” Lizzie called out, “Come on, we need to go!” </p><p>“Not until I finish,” Hope could feel Jeremy's heart beating rapidly in his chest. </p><p>MG was practically dragging Lizzie out of the door when the blonde shut her eyes and let out a cry of pain. Hope turned around slightly at Lizzie's cry, she saw the arrow sticking out of Lizzie. Hope bit the inside of her cheek as Jeremy stopped putting up a fight, she dropped him to the ground. </p><p>Luckily, he was still breathing when Hope ran over to Lizzie. She helped MG carry the blonde back toward their car. MG settles in the backseat as Hope stands outside the car, beside Lizzie.</p><p>“Did you kill him?” MG strapped the seatbelt around himself. </p><p>Hope shook her head, “No but I know he'll be after us again,” Hope stared down at Lizzie's thigh, “I need to pull it out.”</p><p>“No,” Lizzie shook her head, “just take me back to the school and let my dad handle this.”</p><p>“You'll be in pain the entire ride, just let me—”</p><p>“No!” Lizzie whined stubbornly. “Just take me back to the—” Hope wraps her fingers around the arrow and yanks it out. “Fuck!”</p><p>Hope tossed the arrow to the side and bit her wrist. She lets blood drip down her arm before hovering her wrist in front of Lizzie's mouth.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Lizzie said through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Just drink,” Hope pulled back her arm to see her skin already healed. She bit her wrist again and offered it to the siphoner.</p><p>“Take me ba—” Hope placed her wrist on Lizzie's mouth and the blonde mumbled incoherently but accepted the tribrid's blood until she couldn't taste metallic anymore. After a few more seconds, Hope pulls her arm back. </p><p>“Better?” she smiled.</p><p>Lizzie crossed her arms, “let's just get back to the school.” </p><p>Hope closed the door before walking over to the driver's seat. </p><p>As Hope was driving, Lizzie swore to herself that this will be the last time she's going on a mission. The blonde took a peek at Hope as she focused on the road. As much as she felt jealous of the tribrid and her father spending endless amounts of time on missions, she definitely wanted that back. </p><p>Lizzie glanced down at her thigh that once bled, she hated to admit that she'd rather have some of her old life back. </p><p>But to achieve what she wanted, she needed a few more answers… </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Set The Plan To Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“Can you please explain to me what happened?”</p><p>Alaric stood at his desk with Lizzie, Hope and MG standing in front of him. The trio had just arrived at the school and Alaric was busy discussing something with one of the teachers. Lizzie, being particularly inpatient, had blurted out she was shot in the leg by a hunter. And yeah, that got Alaric's attention.</p><p>“We were getting the recruit,” Hope spoke first, she pointed toward MG who stood next to Lizzie shyly. “Right when we got to a church, there was a hunter who I happened to have run into once or twice and I simply… Attacked him.”</p><p>“Hope,” Alaric sighed.</p><p>“It wasn't my fault,” Hope says quickly, “Milton didn't deserve Jeremy's wrath.”</p><p>“Jeremy?” Alaric says with widened eyes.</p><p>Hope nodded, “The name of the hunter.”</p><p>“Was he around six foot, short hair and brown eyes, always carrying a bow and arrow?” Alaric asked.</p><p>Hope arched an eyebrow, “You know him?”</p><p>“Very well actually,” Alaric replied. “Please tell me you didn't hurt him too badly, he's an old friend of mine.”</p><p>“Friend?” Lizzie pointed to her leg, “Your friend shot me with an arrow.”</p><p>“He's fine,” Hope replied.</p><p>“Well, he's been away for a while. He probably didn't realize it was you.”</p><p>“Was he going to kill me?” MG asked suddenly, he stared at Alaric. “I know what I did was bad, like, really bad. But I didn't mean for any of it to happen.” MG frantically looked over at Hope, “I don't wanna die.”</p><p>“You're not going to,” Hope reassured.</p><p>“What's your name?” Alaric asked the vampire.</p><p>“Milton,” MG replied nervously. “Hope said that this place could help me.”</p><p>“Well, it can.” Alaric glanced down at his desk while trying to think of a solution for the new kid. “Uh, when was the last time you fed?”</p><p>“Last night,” MG answered, “that's when the hunter—Jeremy caught me.”</p><p>“Okay, well before we can figure out anything else, you'll need to stay in the werewolf transition cell to get all of that out of your system,” Alaric explains. “After that, we'll see about helping you with self control around blood.” Alaric glanced over to Hope. “I'm sure Hope will be able to help you with that.”</p><p>“Sounds uh, cool,” MG's voice was slightly shaky as he took in the information. He scratches the back of his neck. “Am I… Am I allowed to contact my mom?”</p><p>“Your mom knows about you?”</p><p>MG nods, “yes. But I ran away because I… I almost hurt her.”</p><p>Alaric reached over for his phone, he tapped it a few times before offering it to MG. “Once you're done, I'd like to speak with her.” MG nods before walking over to Alaric to take his phone. While the Vampire boy called his mother, Alaric pulled Lizzie and Hope to the side.</p><p>“No more missions.” He whispered, his eyes lingering at Lizzie with concern.</p><p>“What?" Hope furrowed her brows, “Is it because of that hunter? I promise I didn't kill him.”</p><p>“Although I appreciate that, Lizzie was still shot.”</p><p>“I healed her,” Hope frowned. “As long as I'm there, we won't get into serious danger—”</p><p>“No, Hope.” Alaric interrupted the tribrid. “I already felt bad about this whole thing.” Alaric glazed at MG before turning back to the girls. “It's best if we push our focus to the kids who are already here.”</p><p>“Milton could've been killed by your friend,” Hope crossed her arms. “Would you rather have kids lives being taken than to fit them here, where it's safe.”</p><p>“There won't be fitting anyone here if we can't handle the new recruits, Hope. I don't necessarily want kids to die but we can't save everyone.”</p><p>“You're not willing to try,” Hope accused. The tribrid shook her head before motioning to Lizzie. “Lizzie and I can save more kids while you stay at the school to help the them here, Jeremy was just one accident but I promise we'll do bett—”</p><p>“No offense Hope.” Lizzie eyes the shorter girl. “But I'm with my dad on this one, I'm not really feeling missions.”</p><p>“Good.” Alaric nods, Hope kept the frown on her lips and her eyes fell to the ground. Alaric placed his hand on her shoulder, “this won't be forever, Hope. We just need a little time to get things right and before you know it, you and I will be on missions again, saving more kids.”</p><p>Before Hope could reply, MG clears his throat. “Uh, my mom wants to talk to you,” he tells Alaric while offering the phone back.</p><p>“Okay ” Alaric looks over At MG before looking back at the girls. “Until then, you two have a student to assist.” Alaric walks over to MG and takes his phone, he motions for the girls to leave the room and Hope nods at MG.</p><p>The trio leaves the office.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>The next morning, Hope was peacefully resting in her bed. Yesterday was somewhat slow after taking the new vampire into the werewolf transition cell, that kid had a lot of questions. Luckily for the school, the kid's parents were packing cash.</p><p>After taking care of the new recruit for the night, she found herself walking back to her room feeling a bit despondent by Alaric's request to stop the missions. The tribrid understood his reasonings, she did, it was a bit disappointing at the same time though.</p><p><em>Knock, knock</em>.</p><p>Hope rolled over to her stomach, she buried her face into her pillows.</p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock, knock.</em>
</p><p>Hope heard Alyssa groan from her own bed.</p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock, knock, knock.</em>
</p><p>Alyssa shot up in bed and looked over at Hope. She took one of her pillows and threw them over at the tribrid, but didn't receive a response. With an eye roll, Alyssa took another pillow and threw it.</p><p>Hope moaned into her pillow before turning her head to look at Alyssa. “What?”</p><p>“What do you mean what? Go answer the door.” Alyssa laid back down.</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes, “Why can't you?”</p><p>“I bet whoever is at the door is one of your friends.”</p><p>Hope sat up on her elbows, “How can you even make that assumption?”</p><p>“Hope!”</p><p>Rafael knocks on the door again.</p><p>Hope sighed, “Damn it.”</p><p>Hope got out of bed and pretended to not see Alyssa smirking at her as she walked over to the door. Hope sighed before opening it to reveal Rafael and Landon staring back at her.</p><p>“Did we wake you?” Landon asked.</p><p>“No—”</p><p>“You woke me,” Alyssa replies.</p><p>Hope stepped out of her room and closed the door. “What's going on?”</p><p>“He's freaking out again,” Landon answers while looking over at Rafael, the werewolf's eyes switch between brown to yellow.</p><p>“I don't think I can stay here.” Rafael started to breathe heavy and his eyes darted quickly around the hallway.</p><p>“Rafe, hey,” Hope snapped her fingers at him. The werewolf looks at her, “You just need a minute to cool down.”</p><p>“I need to wolf out.” Rafael rolled his shoulders a bit. “But I'm basically on probation.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He's only allowed to be in our room, or in certain classes,” Landon explained. “I think that's supposed to keep him away from the vampires but it's not helping exactly.”</p><p>“I don't belong here,” Rafael says, “I'll just get kicked out.”</p><p>Hope shook her head, “No, you're not gonna be kicked out. I'm cool with Dr. Saltzman, plus, I wouldn't allow it.”</p><p>Rafael forced a smile, “I know you wouldn't.” His smile vanished, “I don't know how long I'll be able to take this. This place has the potential of being really good but I don't think it'll be good for me.” His eyes flash back to its original color before turning yellow again.</p><p>“Come on.” Hope wrapped her arm around his. “I'll tell Dr. Saltzman that you need to wolf out for a bit, and just in case those assholes follow you, I'll come with.”</p><p>“You don't have to..”</p><p>“But I do,” Hope says. She gazed over at Landon. “You can go back to your room, I got this guy.” she squeezes Rafael's arm. Landon nods at the two before walking off.</p><p>“Thanks, Hope,” Rafael mumbled.</p><p>Hope looks up to Rafael with a smile.</p><p>“I'll always have your back.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p><span class="u"><em>Flashback</em></span> </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Hope stared up at the night sky and soaked in the dim light from the crescent moon. She propped herself in a tree which ideally wasn't very comfortable, she needed the cover though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope's eyes followed a couple who were holding hands and chatting among themselves. Hope had been following these two for a few minutes now, they should be the lead she needed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure you want to come tonight?” the man asked, his voice sounded concerned. Hope slowly climbed up the tree hoping to jump to the next one without being spotted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why wouldn't I babe?” the woman looked at the man, her eyebrow raising slightly. “You were really excited about me coming.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To be fair, I wanted you to meet my friends,” The man replied with a chuckle. “But, tonight won't exactly be PG.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope managed to hop to the next tree, her eyes looking over at the next one. Luckily she trained her ears well to listen to the couple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What's happening tonight?” The woman questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man hesitated to answer, “It's just… Do you remember what I said about that wolf?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman nods, “The lone wolf, I remember you said how he got away from you all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, we caught him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman smiled, “really? That's great, what's gonna happen to him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing pretty,” the man replied. “I want to warn you that his punishment will probably be gruesome.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman stayed quiet for a few moments, the only sounds Hope could hear were their footsteps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…” The woman finally says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We could always go back,” The man says quickly, “If you don't want to see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to see what the excitement is about,” The woman said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope takes a leap toward another tree but underestimated the gap. The tribrid crashed into some bushes and the couple quickly turned around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What was that?” the woman asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man stares at the location of Hope's fall, but shrugs. “Probably some animal. Come on, we're almost there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The couple wanders off and Hope groans quietly. She rolled over to her stomach and listened closely to where the couple went and quickly scrambles up to her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope follows the couple but sticks close to the shadows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, the couple brought her to what Hope assumed was a party of some sort. She watched the couple disappear into a small crowd of people. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope crept closer to the scene, she tried her best to study the faces. Hope couldn't register a single face when the crowd suddenly walked inside the warehouse. She cursed under her breath before slowly walking up to the building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope walked up to the door when it opened to two men coming out. Hope froze as they glared down at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Password?” One of the men grunted out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope smiled sweetly, “Come on, I'm here to see the wolf show.” Hope stepped closer to the door, “Just let me in,” she muttered toward one of the men. Both men share a look, one shakes his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it'll be best if you go on about your day, ma'am.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope sighed, “I'm afraid you'd say that.” Hope quickly bared her fangs and vamped toward one of the men to bite his neck. In response, the other guard raised his hand toward her. Hope quickly cut off whatever he was going to do by the flick of a wrist, the man's neck twisted unnaturally and he fell to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She drains the blood out of the other man before letting him fall to the floor. The tribrid wiped her mouth clean before shaking her head while looking down at both men, they should've just let her in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope pushed open the doors and is met with quite the scene. The warehouse looked surprisingly better on the inside than the outside. There had been rows of chairs lined up, in front of a small stage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope quickly found a seat in the back, the witches around her were very much unaware of her. While everyone was being seated, another witch stood on stage, behind him had been a giant cross. The witch eyed his guests, he clapped his hands with a nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am loving this turnout,” He says with a grin. “You know, I always felt as if we wouldn't get enough support from our community, everyone's a bit sensitive about what we do here.” A few witches muttered beside Hope, but she tuned them out as she stared at the witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I appreciate everything you all have given us, I seriously can't thank you enough.” The witch cleared his throat, “Okay, enough of this sappy talk,” he chuckled light-heartedly. “I know what you're all here for, so let's begin.” The witch turned to his left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As you all know, our growing community gets rid of the vile beings that have tainted our earth.” The man spoke with such confidence, Hope clenched her jaw. “So today, we present to you another submission. This wolf was hard to catch, but we are finally here folks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope arched her eyebrow slightly. The man her eyes were on had the biggest smile on his face as his partner drags a boy from up to the stage, a metal chain was wrapped around the boy's neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy's wrists were bound with more chains. He had been on his hands and knees, his face bruised up. The host takes the chain from his partner, pulling the boy by his neck to the center stage. The host pulls the chain higher, making the boy stand up on his knees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take a good look at our submission,” The host says. The host bent down a little and pulled the chain toward him, the bruised boy stared at him. “Take a good look at the crowd tonight, it'll be the last thing you see.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The host stood up straight, he tugged the boy over to the cross. His partner took center stage, “We thought we'd bring back a classic device, something that's been a  favorite among you all. Crucifixion.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The host quickly wrapped the werewolf's wrist on the giant cross. He pulls a little on the restraints to make sure the boy couldn't free himself. Making sure that the boy was secure, the host walked over to his partner with that devilish grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, without further ado, let's begin!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both men walked back over to the cross and they stared at the boy for a second, really deciding on what to do. Hope couldn't help but feel bad for the wolf, just seeing him unable to defend himself brought memories of her own. Memories she so badly wanted to forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The men were handed a bag of supplies, stuff that Hope assumed would hurt the boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, Hope wouldn't let that happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While the two hosts pulled out various weapons laced with wolfsbane, Hope felt the anger slowly seeping in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They haven't changed a bit, Hope thought to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After holding up a dagger, the host stood in front of the boy and brought his hand far back, ready to stab him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a witch let out a piercing scream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The host and his partner turned around in confusion, then another scream was heard. Both men stood still, unsure of what to do as multiple witches screamed bloody murder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room began to shake violently, that sent the crowd of witches running out of the warehouse. As they left, Hope stayed in her seat, blood dripping from her nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The host tossed his weapon inside one of the supply bags and followed the witches, begging them to explain what the hell was going on. Once the host left, his partner eyed around at the empty chairs, that was until his eyes landed on Hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stared back at him, a half smirk formed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell?” the host cursed, he stumbled back inside the warehouse glancing behind him. “Pete, I don't know what the hell is going on but someone killed our guards.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pete didn't reply, his eyes never left Hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The host followed his gaze and froze in his spot. Hope turned her head to look at him, “Hi, Mason.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing here?” Mason asked, fear lingering in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stood up, Mason quickly bolted toward the door but Hope flicked her wrist and the host was sent flying back to the stage, Hope shut the warehouse's doors. She then stepped toward the stage and held up her hand, Pete was sent high in the air, gasping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, you don't have to do this!” Mason got up, he held his hands out. “Please, you need to know what happened wasn't our idea!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You surely didn't stop it.” Hope clenched her fist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Help!” Pete choked out desperately, as his throat tightened, he scratched at his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope gritted her teeth, she glared up at Pete before twisting her fist a bit. She drops her hold on Pete and the witch comes crashing down onto the stage floor, his neck broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my God!” Mason cried, “Pete!” the host dropped to his knees to cradle his friend. “No, no!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't be too upset.” Hope shrugs, “It's just an eye for an eye.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mason glared up at the tribrid. He carefully placed his friend back on the ground before standing up, he marched over to Hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We should've kil—” Mason's neck twisted in a loud crack, his body fell to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stared at him for a few moments, she took a few steps toward him and kneeled down. She felt up Mason's pockets to pull out a phone, she turned it on and rolled her eyes when it requested a password.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Picking up Mason's hand. She placed his finger on the phone and it lit up. Hope scrolled through it for a bit, completely forgetting about the wolf strapped to the cross in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“U-um,” The boy stammered. “C-can you help me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope looked up from Mason's phone, she stared at the boy before placing the phone in her pocket. Hope stood up and walked over to the wolf, she quickly unstrapped him. The boy fell to the floor and weakly sat up, his hands and knees on the floor of the stage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You okay?” Hope kneeled down beside him. She grimaced as she got a closer look at him. The boy's neck and wrists were red as a result from the tight restraints. The bruises on his body weren't any prettier up close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no,” The boy mumbled, he tried to stand up but fell back down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, hey, calm down.” Hope helped the boy sit down, “Just take a moment to breathe okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you do it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Why'd you kill them?” the boy looked over at Hope,</em> “I know it wasn't because of me.” <em>He let out an awkward chuckle.</em></p><p>
  <em>“They were bad people,” Hope replied, she glanced at Pete. “They did bad things and I thought why shouldn't someone stop them?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy nods understandingly. “Did they do something to you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope nods slightly, not wanting to share her answer. She glanced back at Mason and Pete, “but they aren't the only ones.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No?” the boy mumbled, his brows furrowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. I haven't been able to find all of them, have those guys mentioned another name?” Hope asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They said many.” The boy shrugged, “One name seemed important though. There's some guy that they invited but he didn't want to come here.” He motioned around the room. “I Honestly wouldn't blame him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Some guy named Vincent,” the boy answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope nodded, “Thank you.” The tribrid looked over at the warehouse's door, unsure of what to do at the moment. The boy gazed down at his lap in silence, Hope didn't want to leave him alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Hope says softly. “What's your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rafael.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Rafael.” Hope smiled, “You wanna get out of here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And do what?” the boy asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make assholes like those guys.” Hope pointed to Mason and Pete. “Pay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rafael's eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unless,” Hope cleared her throat. “Unless you want to go home…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't have a home,” Rafael replied. His brown eyes look over at the other men in the room. “I'll go with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure?” Hope inquired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. If there are a group of people like those guys.” Rafael paused for a moment, his eyes filling with determination. “Count me in.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope smirked, “Let's make them pay.”</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>A few days have gone by since MG had arrived. Luckily for the ripper, Hope had been a great tutor. MG struggled to beat his bloodthirst but after a few days, he seemed to have been fine. Thankfully, MG's mother had been grateful for the school taking in her son and donated a beautiful amount of money.</p><p>“You don't look like you're in the party mood.” MG sat on the bleaches next to Lizzie, the blonde had been observing the gym. In front of them were Caroline and a few students helping her set up the place.</p><p>Lizzie tilted her head, her eyes remained on the tribrid. “I guess you could say that... I'm planning something.” Over the course of a few days, Lizzie had been planning to get ahold of Hope's relatives. Lizzie assumed one of Hope's aunts remained in New Orleans, problem is, the blonde wasn't quite sure how to make up some excuse to convince her parents to let her visit Hope's hometown.</p><p>So, time to make a plan B.</p><p>“Something like what?” MG asked. The ripper had been gladly accepted by his fellow vampires, yet he still chose to hang around Lizzie or Hope for the time being.</p><p>Lizzie didn't mind though, she missed having the nerdy vampire around.</p><p>“How would you go about finding someone?” Lizzie asked, “But, you can't physically meet up with them.”</p><p>MG shrugged, “not sure. I'm not exactly an expert at this whole magic thing to be honest.” MG let out a sigh, “I mean, I've read hundreds of comics but it's a bit different living it.”</p><p>Lizzie nods, “well, I doubt a cartoon would be realistic.”</p><p>“A cartoon?” MG scoffed loudly, “I know you did not just call it that.”</p><p>“Oh come down MG.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, “I have important things to think about than arguing over your nerdy stories.”</p><p>MG turned to her, “MG?”</p><p>Lizzie glanced back at him, slowly realizing the nickname slipped. “Right uh, just a nickname I thought about. I mean, would you rather me call you Milton?”</p><p>MG shook his head, “actually no, I like that nickname better. It makes me sound cool.” The boy smiled to himself.</p><p>Lizzie shook her head with a playful smile, she looked back at Hope. “If only I could see the person I need to.” Lizzie watched Hope goof around with a few people, at least she isn't emo in this world… Not completely anyway.</p><p>“Can't you like, astral project? I heard a few witches talking about visiting this party someone from Mystic Falls High is hosting.” MG looked at Lizzie again, “Are you going to the party?”</p><p>“Definitely not.” Lizzie scoffed, but she smiled quickly. “You are right though, I could astral project.” The blonde frowned, “but I don't have anything from this person that draws me to them.” Lizzie stayed quiet for a few moments, until she snapped her fingers. “Wait! I think I got it.”</p><p>“Oh ok—”</p><p>“Blood.”</p><p>MG's eyes widened, “what? Where?”</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, she turned to MG. “I need blood from a relative, that could be the very thing that draws me to them.”</p><p>“Oh,” MG sighed in relief. “But wait, you know whoever you're trying to meet relatives?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, she eyes the gym room and spotted Hope again. The tribrid walked over to a table that had been set up, MG followed her gaze and opened his mouth to form an O. “You want Hope's blood? Wait, who are you trying to talk to?”</p><p>“Her aunt,” Lizzie admitted. “But I can't travel to her at the moment, but if I get Hope's blood… I could use it to astral project to her, though I know there are a few more ingredients to the spell, but I'll be able to do it.”</p><p>“How are you going to get her blood?”</p><p>Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek, “I'm not sure yet, but it has to be discreet.”</p><p>“I don't think getting someone's blood is going to be discreet,” MG chuckled.</p><p>“Of course not, but I'd be easy to get it if it's already somewhere else.”</p><p>MG arched a brow, “what?”</p><p>Lizzie smiled, “Follow me.”</p><p>While Lizzie and MG left the gym, Josie walks in. Passing by her sister, Josie walks up to her mother.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>Caroline turned around and smiled at the siphoner, “Hey, are you here to help around?”</p><p>Josie nods, “sure, I'll help, but there are some guys outside waiting for a signature.”</p><p>Caroline nods, “ah, okay, come with me.” Caroline tells a few students that she'd be back and she and Josie left the gym and walked toward the entrance of the school. Caroline signs her name as the men drop down two boxes. They waved the ladies off before walking away, Josie watched them go when her eyes landed on Penelope and Roman.</p><p>The two were sitting on a patch of grass with a group of students. They had a bit of space from the other students, though.</p><p>Over the past few days, Josie and Penelope had set their plan in motion to stop the growing war between the vamps and wolves, luckily the wolves backed down after Josie sacrificed her lips for a quick kiss.</p><p>The vampires have cooled down as well, though Josie couldn't figure out what Penelope used to make them settle down. At least, whatever it was worked.</p><p>Josie frowned when Penelope and Roman burst out into laughter, they were getting very comfortable with one another very quickly.</p><p>“Josie?” Caroline called.</p><p>Josie cleared her throat, “yeah?”</p><p>“I asked if you could help me carry these boxes in.”</p><p>Josie glanced back toward Penelope and Roman, she bit the inside of her cheek before nodding. “Yeah, I got it.” Josie kneeled down to pick up the box and she walked inside the school with her mom.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><p><br/>Penelope laughed alongside Roman, the vampire she somewhat got closer to over a short amount of time. Surprisingly, the boy wasn't all too bad.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Penelope shook her hands, “We need to get back on track here.” Penelope wiped her mouth, in an attempt to wipe off her smile. Roman's stupid smile almost sent her off the edge, “Stop it!” Penelope giggled.</p><p>“Okay, seriously.” Roman waved his hands, “Let's get down to what we really wanted to talk about.”</p><p>“Finally,” Penelope smiled. “Hope.”</p><p>“What did you have to say?”</p><p>“I want to do what's best for this school,” Penelope says, “I came to you hoping you'd understand that Hope isn't fit for this place.”</p><p>“You think so?” Roman inquired.</p><p>“Don't you?” Penelope raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Roman sighed, “She's not exactly… Stable, at least not when the last time I knew her.”</p><p>“And what makes her any different now?”</p><p>Roman shrugged, “I don't know. We don't really talk anymore.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I…” Roman scratched the back of his neck, “It's just best if she and I don't, she changed a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I can figure out how much she's changed.”</p><p>Roman gazed at Penelope, “You think we could do something about it?”</p><p>“Definitely. Together, there's a lot we could do, I just need to know if you're on board.” Penelope leaned back, her palms resting in the grass. “I need to know if I can count on you, and hopefully your little army of bloodsuckers.”</p><p>“That depends on how far you're planning to go with this,” Roman replied. “I don't want to get in trouble for this, especially by Hope..”</p><p>“Don't worry.” Penelope looked around at the group of students near them. “My plans are nothing if not discreet. You'll have to trust me on that.”</p><p>Roman eyed the witch for a moment, he shook his head and chuckled. “I don't know what you're planning, but count me in.”</p><p>Penelope smirked, “Awesome.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Lizzie and MG were walking in the halls toward her father's office. Lizzie had to explain to the new vampire that his fellow students were fighting and that often led to a vampire being poisoned with wolf's venom.</p><p>MG was somewhat glad that he arrived after the battles subsided, he definitely wanted to avoid any confrontation.</p><p>“So, Hope's blood is in your father's office?” MG asked, “Should I be allowed to see it? I'm still practicing controlling myself around that stuff.”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, “You will be fine, you have another mission to do anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, and what's that?”</p><p>“My dad hardly left his office in days, I need you to distract him a little.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say?” the vampire inquired.</p><p>“Um, I don't know.” Lizzie shrugged, “Can't you come up with a lie? Something that'll keep his attention away from his office.”</p><p>MG shook his head, “I don't think I'm a good liar, I need a script, something to go off on.”</p><p>The two stop at Alaric's door, Lizzie turns to MG. “Okay, um, just say you're going to feed on someone.”</p><p>“Um—”</p><p>“Come on, make that vampire face and shoe your veins. Just tell my dad you can't find Hope and that uh… You don't know what to do? Do whatever it takes to get him out of the office.” Lizzie knocked on her father's office before MG could respond. The blonde darted away from the door and a corner, she peaked around the corner to watch the scene unfold. The ripper stared at the door with widened eyes.</p><p>The door opens a few seconds later, Alaric pokes his head out.</p><p>“Milton?”</p><p>MG quickly looked down at the ground, he shook his head quickly. “Uh, um… Dr. Saltzman?”</p><p>Alaric stepped out of his office and placed his hand on MG's shoulder. “You okay?”</p><p>MG mumbled, “I need help…”</p><p>“Um, I need to be taken out of here.” MG looked up at Alaric with the whites of his eyes red, veins appearing under his eyes.</p><p>“What's going on? Did something happen?”</p><p>“I think I need to be back in the wolf transition cell, I just need to calm down a little.” MG took heavier breaths to help play the part, Alaric nodded at the boy and closed his office door.</p><p>“Okay, come on, I'll take you.”</p><p>While Alaric walked away with MG, Lizzie ran inside his office and pulled open his desk draws.</p><p>First she only spotted files, she groaned while checking the next draw to see her father's bourbon. Lizzie picked up a bottle to check it out for a second, she shrugged before placing it back inside.</p><p>The vials of Hope's blood hadn't been there.</p><p>Lizzie cursed under her breath before looking around the room, maybe he put them somewhere else in here, Lizzie thought.</p><p>Lizzie checked her father's entire desk before walking over to his bookshelf. She pushed aside a few books and random objects resting on the shelves, nothing.</p><p>“Where the hell are they?” Lizzie grunted while looking around the room again. The boxes of files on possible recruits were gone and the globe was now stored in the archive room, there wasn't much else for this small office anymore.</p><p>As much as Lizzie wanted to complain about her father moving the vials of blood, it was probably best to not keep a tribrid's blood just lying around.</p><p>After trying to look over the entire room for the third time, Lizzie realized it was probably time to give up now. The blonde huffed while walking over to the door, she pushed open and crashed into someone's chest.</p><p>“Hey.” Alaric held Lizzie upright, “What are you doing in there?”</p><p>Lizzie stepped back, “I was uh, looking for you.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. What do you need?”</p><p>“It's not important,” Lizzie says while waving her hand before quickly leaving her father. “Um, where is MG?”</p><p>Alaric furrowed his brows, “MG?”</p><p>“Milton.”</p><p>“Oh, Caroline took him to the wolf transition cell.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Lizzie widened her eyes, “is he okay?”</p><p>Alaric nodded, “Yeah, I'm sure. He just needs some time in there to calm down, I'm sure Caroline will help him.”</p><p>“Can I see him?”</p><p>Alaric nods, “Sure, just be careful.”</p><p>Lizzie nodded before walking off.</p><p>Lizzie eventually made it to the cell and MG stood up when he saw her. He walked over to the bars and wrapped his fingers around it, “Did you get it?”</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “It wasn't there. But thanks for distracting my dad for me.”</p><p>“No problem.” MG smiled, “I tried to keep him longer but your mom wanted to help me out, she thought she'd be better at calming me down than your dad. Which, she is pretty good at.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Lizzie hummed, she crossed her arms.</p><p>MG gave the blonde a lopsided smile. “Hey, I'm sure you'll get her blood another way right?”</p><p>“Maybe, I just need to think of a way.” Lizzie stepped closer to the bars and turned around to lean her back on it. “There's only so few reasons to get a tribrid's blood.”</p><p>“What are the reasons?”</p><p>“A vampire getting bit by a wolf.” Lizzie helped up her finger. “Another would be to create vampires and to heal someone.” Lizzie held out two more fingers, “There are very limited reasons.”</p><p>“Maybe we could do one of those.”</p><p>Lizzie turned her head a little to look at MG. “Which one?”</p><p>“Maybe… I could get bit, then you go find Hope and tell her I have an emergency.”</p><p>“Yeah but then she'd just make you drink from her arm, or my dad could get one of the blood vials.”</p><p>“I could tell her that I don't want to drink from her arm, plus, if your dad gives me the vial, I could take some of it and give the rest to you.” MG explained.</p><p>“I don't want my dad knowing, he'll ask too many questions about it so maybe we could get Hope to somehow put her blood in something.” Lizzie thought, “But also make sure you get cured.”</p><p>“Cured?”</p><p>Hope appeared, the shorter girl crossed her arms. “What are you two talking about?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Lizzie answered a little too fast.</p><p>Hope only chuckled before walking closer to the cell. “Hey Milton, I heard something was going on. Are you doing okay?”</p><p>MG nodded, “yeah, I think I'm good now. I just needed some space alone.”</p><p>“Apparently not completely alone,” Hope muttered under her breath while glancing at Lizzie. “I hope you are good though, I don't want you to miss the party tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don't either. Could you convince Dr. Saltzman to let me out before it starts?”</p><p>Hope nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>“Okay well, I'll leave you two alone.” Lizzie stepped away from the two, “I'll see you two at the party I guess.” She walked toward the door but turned to glance at MG.</p><p>“Also, thanks in advance. I owe you.”</p><p>As she leaves, Hope stares at MG with a brow raised.</p><p>The vampire only shrugged in response.</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>A few hours later, the party was in full effect. Granted, the party was being supervised by Alaric and Caroline and a few other teachers, but the students didn't seem to mind as they had a good time.</p><p>Lizzie stood in a corner for a few minutes. She would consider herself a party girl, in her real world at least. Here, she was somewhat exhausted by this change and as nice as this party was looking, Lizzie wasn't feeling it.</p><p>Lizzie watched MG hang around a few vampires. Hope managed to get him out of the wolf cell and Lizzie thought she'd let the boy have fun before going on with their plan. Luckily, MG didn't spend too much time with his new friends and waved them off before walking over to Lizzie.</p><p>“You ready?” He asked her. The blonde grabbed his wrist and took him out of the gym. She failed to see Hope watching the two of them sneaking away, the tribrid sighed.</p><p>“Okay, you are not standing by me with that funk face,” Alyssa says while offering Hope a red cup.</p><p>“I think i had enough juice for one night,” Hope tore her eyes from the gym's doors and smiled.</p><p>Alyssa rolled her eyes playfully, “It's alcohol, now hurry and drink it before Dr. Saltzman realized someone spiked the drinks.” Hope rolled her eyes but still took the cup. “Now, let Lizzie be and have fun.”</p><p>Hope nearly choked on her drink, she looked over at Alyssa. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Alyssa smirked and wrapped her arm around Hope's neck. “I'm very observant, Wolfy. Plus you mumbled her name in your sleep.” Hope blushed deeply, but before Hope could respond, a group of witches came over to the both of them.</p><p>Hope forced a smile while wrapping her arm around Alyssa's waist. She and the witches held up their red cups before drinking. She'd just forget about Alyssa's teasing for the night.</p><p>While Hope was having a bit of fun for the night, Lizzie and MG were walking back to his room. Once they made it, Lizzie closed the door and MG plopped on his bed.</p><p>“So, where's the wolf?”</p><p>“He should be here in a minute,” Lizzie answers. “If he doesn't, I am getting my twenty dollars back.” Lizzie stood at the foot of MG's bed, she stared at the door. “What are you going to use to get Hope's blood?”</p><p>MG scooted over to his bedside dresser and picked up a pocket knife. Lizzie glanced at him, “I figured I'd get her to cut her arm a little and I'd sipped some blood from this, I don't need a lot of her blood to be cured right?” The blonde nods in response when the door opens.</p><p>Jed closed the door behind him. “So, are you two ready?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, she motioned for the wolf to go over to MG. The vampire scooted to the edge of his bed and sat up, he held out his arm.</p><p>“Bite away.”</p><p>Jed sat beside him, he bared his teeth a blur before hesitating.</p><p>“What?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>“Are you guys sure? I won't get in trouble for this right?”</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “No. Just do it already.”</p><p>Jed held up his hands placatingly, he turned to MG and slowly bit his arm. The vampire hissed in pain and Jed backed away, “Okay, is that good enough?”</p><p>Lizzie walked over to the other side of MG and sat down, she grabbed his arm and pulled it closer to her. “It's fine, now go somewhere.” Jed stood up and left the room.</p><p>MG stared at his arm, “How bad will this get?”</p><p>“Not too bad,” Lizzie stood up. “Just lay in bed and pretend to be really sick. I'll bring back Hope in a minute, okay?”</p><p>MG nodded.</p><p>Lizzie walked out of his room and closed the door quietly. She made her way back to the gym and scanned around the room for the tribrid. She didn't spot the shorter girl and walked farther inside the gym, she bumped past a few people until made it to the punch table.</p><p>Landon and Luis were talking, that was until Lizzie cleared her throat loudly.</p><p>The boys look up at her.</p><p>“Hey Lizzie.” Landon waved.</p><p>“Where's Hope?”</p><p>Landon looked around the gym for a second, “I saw her hanging with the witches, I lost sight of her though.”</p><p>“Great,” Lizzie mumbled.</p><p>“You want a drink?” Luis smiled.</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “no thanks.” She walked away from the table before either boy could say anything.</p><p>Lizzie pushed aside a few more students before seeing Hope among a few witches. Lizzie froze in her steps as she took in what she was seeing.</p><p>The tribrid finished her drink before tossing it to the side, Alyssa who had been next to her handed her another cup.</p><p>The tribrid chugged the drink in her hands with the witches cheering her on. Lizzie looked around to see her mom and dad by another group of kids, she could only hope they weren't embarrassing her.</p><p>Lizzie looked back at Hope, the red head started tapping her foot and nodding her head to the song that started playing. Lizzie would have never imagined seeing Hope so… Freely.</p><p>It was endearing to watch.</p><p>Lizzie sucked in a breath before walking over to the tribrid, “Hey, can we talk?” Lizzie yelled over the music.</p><p>“Sure!” Hope shrugged, she somehow managed to get another red cup.</p><p>Lizzie was hoping that Hope got the hint that she wanted to get away from the party, but she didn't.</p><p>The tribrid stared at her, waiting for Lizzie to talk. The blonde bit her lip, “Alone, I mean.” From beside Hope, Alyssa rolled her eyes before rounding up the witches and leading them away from Hope and Lizzie.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?” Hope asked loudly.</p><p>“Can we get out of here?”</p><p>Hope sipped the rest of her drink and nodded. She tossed the cup to the floor and wrapped her arm around Lizzie's, it took a second before Lizzie started walking with the tribrid.</p><p>“Hope?”</p><p>Once they made it to the door of the gym, they heard a voice. The girls stopped to see Landon jogging over to them.</p><p>“Hey, are you two leaving?”</p><p>“We're just going to talk, why?” Hope asked.</p><p>“Well, Rafe left a bit ago, I'm going to check on him but whenever you're done with partying you should meet us at the docks.”</p><p>“For sure!” Hope replied.</p><p>Landon smiles before leaving the gym, and the girls were close to doing the same.</p><p>“Are you guys leaving so soon?”</p><p>Lizzie shut her eyes and bit her tongue in annoyance.</p><p>“We're going to talk,” Hope says to Josie. Lizzie's twin had been looking at the two with hopeful eyes, Penelope was behind her but she surely wasn't happy.</p><p>“Ah okay, I was hoping you'd stick around for this next song.”</p><p>“Josie, we really need—”</p><p>“We could stick around for the next song,” Hope smiled.</p><p>Both Penelope and Lizzie sighed heavily. Josie grabbed Hope's wrist and pulled her back into the crowd, Penelope followed behind the two silently as Lizzie did the same.</p><p>As the next song came on, Josie started dancing with Hope. It was annoying how much fun the two had while Lizzie and Penelope stood next to each other awkwardly. Lizzie glanced over at Penelope to try and figure out what the other witch was thinking and she had been sending straight daggers at the two.</p><p>Hope glanced at Lizzie and slowly backed away from Josie, she smiled at the blonde. “Come on Lizzie, dance.”</p><p>“Hope, we need to talk.”</p><p>Hope grabbed Lizzie's wrist and pulled her closer. Hope lifted up Lizzie's arms in some attempt to make the blonde dance, unfortunately her sister joined in on this torture and Lizzie groaned.</p><p>“Have a little fun!” Hope yelled over the music.</p><p>“Can we please just talk,” Lizzie whined.</p><p>“After this song!” Hope chuckled at Lizzie's pout. She turned to dance with Josie for a bit when Lizzie saw how close Josie and Hope had been. Josie was practically grinding against Hope and Lizzie looked away quickly, wanting this moment to be over.</p><p>At this point, Penelope disappeared somewhere in the crowd and Lizzie wished she had been with her. Josie must've noticed Penelope was gone the second Lizzie did because she stopped dancing abruptly. She turns to whisper something to Hope before walking off, the tribrid then turns to Lizzie with a grin.</p><p>The song was coming to an end as well as  Lizzie's patience. Once the song actually faded away, another song came on but it was a slow song.</p><p>“Okay, we can go now.”</p><p>Hope walked over to Lizzie and wrapped her arms around Lizzie's waist. “Last song, I swear.”</p><p>“Hope, this is kind of an emergency—”</p><p>“Shhh,” Hope rested her head on Lizzie's chest. “Feel the music with me.”</p><p>“God, Hope would you just—”</p><p>“Feel the music,” Hope repeated, it was clear Lizzie wasn't getting anywhere with this.</p><p>Lizzie could only imagine how MG was feeling, her plan was falling apart the minute she made it. She wanted to focus on her plan, she wanted to remind herself that MG was probably gonna lose his mind if the venom stayed any longer in his system.</p><p>Lizzie wanted to stay focused.</p><p>She needed to.</p><p>Yet, when Hope nuzzled her face into Lizzie's chest, her arms squeezing her waist made the siphoner's worries slowly fade away.</p><p>Lizzie held her arms out awkwardly at first, it wasn't until the tribrid started rocking slightly when Lizzie wrapped her arms around Hope.</p><p>The two stayed quiet for a moment, Lizzie let her chin rest on the top of the tribrid's head.</p><p>“You wanna know something?” Hope mutters.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“It feels nice… Being like this...” Lizzie pulls back a little, the tribrid immediately regretting her words. “Ignore what I said, I think I had too much to drink,” Hope forced a chuckle.</p><p>“There's only fruit punch in the—” Lizzie sighed, “Did someone spike the drinks?”</p><p>Hope giggled with a nod, “you should try it, you know, before it's all gone.”</p><p>“No thanks, maybe another time.”</p><p>“What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Lizzie almost cursed at herself for allowing a slow dance to take place while her friend was slowly dying.</p><p>“MG.” Hope grabbed Hope's hand and started pulling her out of the gym.</p><p>“MG?”</p><p>“Ugh, I mean Milton.”</p><p>“You two have nicknames for each other?”</p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes, “That's the least of your concerns right now. We need to help him.”</p><p>“What's wrong with him?”</p><p>“Something bad happened,” Lizzie says, “he needs your blood.”</p><p>“What the hell? Why?”</p><p>“He was bitten by a wolf.” The girls abandoned the gym and started walking toward MG's room.</p><p>“And you didn't tell me this earlier!” Hope pulled her wrist away from Lizzie.</p><p>“I told you we needed to talk!”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“In his room.”</p><p>“Why didn't you ask your dad for help?”</p><p>“I can't.”</p><p>“Why Not?” Hope stopped walking, she stumbled a little bit toward the wall. “He would've given you a vial of my blood.”</p><p>“I can't tell my dad,” Lizzie replied quickly. “I… It was my fault he got bit and I don't want to hear my dad's complaining. Now come on, we are wasting time!” Lizzie grabbed Hope and dragged her toward MG's room. Lizzie burst through the door to see an empty room.</p><p>“Oh no.” Lizzie left Hope's side and ran over to MG's bed, the vampire was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Lizzie,” Hope called out.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You're Unique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, perhaps Lizzie lost MG. And to make matters worse, he was probably losing his mind at this very moment. Oh, boy.</p><p>“I can't believe you just left him there.” Hope followed Lizzie through the halls, MG couldn't have gone far, so Lizzie decided to take a little tour around the school in hopes of finding her friend. Her very sick friend.</p><p>“Get mad later, I will be so dead if MG is… Well, dead.”</p><p>“How did he get bit?” Hope asked, “What were you two doing anyway?” </p><p>“That's classified information,” Lizzie replied. She walked into the main lounge where a few students were, there was no sign of MG. The blonde huffed while folding her arms over her chest, she knew this was a bad idea from the start. </p><p>“Where could he have gone?” Hope asked, her eyes scanning the main lounge. “Do you think he left the building?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out.” Lizzie turned away from the lounge and walked toward the school doors, the tribrid following behind quickly.</p><p>Lizzie pushed open the doors and was met with a gush of wind. She didn't know where to begin walking and decided to let her legs take her somewhere. There had been a small guilt weighing on her, she may have agreed to this stupid idea to get MG bit, but she didn't actually want the boy to die at her expense.</p><p>The two eventually ended up walking around the outside of the school for a few more minutes. Lizzie was feeling anxious at the point, her eyes darted everywhere she could look, still no sign of the ripper. Suddenly, Hope started to walk toward the dock where Rafael and Landon were sitting.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Hope called out once the two got close enough. The boys turned around and waved in unison.</p><p>“Hey, you're here to join us?” Landon asked.</p><p>Hope shook her head, “Not exactly. Have you two seen Milton?”</p><p>“No.” Landon glanced over at Rafael who shook his head. The mop haired boy turned back to Hope and raised an eyebrow, “Why? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Very.” Hope sighed, she turned her back on the boys to look at Lizzie. “What are we supposed to do? What if we find him too late?”</p><p>“We'll help you if you want.” Landon stood up from the deck as Rafael did the same. “Though I'm not sure if I should be afraid or not.”</p><p>“He was bitten by a wolf, he's probably really psychotic right now.” Hope ran her fingers in her reddish brown hair. “You guys stay around the school, just in case he's here or comes back. Text me if you two see him, okay?” both boys nod as Hope grabbed for Lizzie's wrist to pull her away from the dock.</p><p>The girls walked toward the front of the school and to the front gate. Just slightly, the gate was opened.</p><p>“I'm doomed,” muttered Lizzie.</p><p>“Considering a deluded vampire is on the loose, let's hope some poor mortal isn't dead,” Hope replied with annoyance. She opened the gate more and walked out.</p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes, “What did I say? Blame me later.” she followed the shorter girl out the gate.</p><p>Hope was quick on her feet, the shorter girl was walking so fast to the point Lizzie had to run to catch up to her. The older girl suddenly stops, tilts her head in one direction and stays silent. Once Lizzie caught up to her. She couldn't pay attention to whatever Hope was listening to because her heart was beating rapidly in her ears. She bent down a little and let her hands rest on her knees.</p><p>“Help!”</p><p>Hope and Lizzie watched someone running toward them, and both girls recognized that voice. Luis was running straight at them, he glanced over his shoulder before Hope could catch him, the wolf nearly knocked the tribrid down.</p><p>“Luis?” Hope says, “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“We have to run!” The scrawny wolf says, “He's going to kill me!” Hope held a strong grip on the boy's shoulders to steady him.</p><p>“Who?” Hope questioned.</p><p>“That Milton kid!” Luis squeaked. “I was just looking for the new wolf and I just saw that vampire kid mumbling to him. I-I tried to talk to him but he seemed scared of me, then I tried to ask him what was wrong and he tried to attack me!” The wolf was practically shaking.</p><p>“You ran out the gate?” Hope asked, Luis nods before pulling away from Hope.</p><p>“I wanted to lead him away from the school, he's very dang—”</p><p>A body vamps behind Luis, two hands reach for him and in a split second, Luis screams in pain as his neck becomes MG's dinner.</p><p>Hope's eyes widened before she took action. Before MG could tear off the poor wolf's head, Hope vamped behind MG and wrapped one arm around his neck to pull him away.</p><p>“Get away from me!” MG yells frantically before dropping Luis to the ground, he tries to fight against Hope's restraints but only manages to make the both of them fall to the ground. Hope still had her arm around his neck as he fell on top of her. MG began to punch wildly in the air until Hope grabbed both of his arms in one quick motion to hold him down.</p><p>“I'm sorry!” MG cried while kicking his legs. “I didn't mean to hurt you.” He looked up at Hope, but his vision was of another. “I couldn't control it! I just couldn't!”</p><p>Hope looked up at Lizzie, “can you hold him down a little?”</p><p>Lizzie hurried over to the ripper and dropped to her knees. Hope hesitantly took her hand away from MG's arm and Lizzie replaced it. The tribrid brought her wrist to her mouth, but Lizzie quickly stopped her.</p><p>With one hand, she retrieves the knife she took from MG's room. “You should use this.”</p><p>“Why?” Hope furrowed her brows, “And, do you always carry knives in your pockets?”</p><p>“You'll probably keep biting yourself to avoid your arm from bleeding, and I'm sure the knife would be quicker if you keep cutting.” Lizzie reasoned.</p><p>“Well, I could just have him bite me.” Hope glanced down at MG who was whimpering in her lap.</p><p>“What if he doesn't let go of you?” The blonde asked, “I just think it'd be better to use the knife.” She shrugged innocently. “But you can do whatever you want.”</p><p>Hope silently takes the knife and hovers her arm over MG, and cuts her arm. Lizzie sighed in relief, at this all wouldn't have been for nothing.</p><p>MG stopped fighting against his restraints once Hope's blood dripped into his mouth. After a few moments he tapped Lizzie's hand with his fingers and she let go of him. The vampire boy slowly sat up, he turned to Lizzie with a small smile.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>“Hi.” Lizzie chuckled, “We almost lost you there.”</p><p>“Almost being an understatement, You so owe me.” MG chuckled.</p><p>Hope stared at the two. They shared a smile with one another and Hope could feel that the two were still speaking without actually talking. Only looks exchanged between the two, looks Hope wasn't sure she liked.</p><p>Hope looked away from the pair and her eyes landed on Luis, who wasn't moving. “Oh no.” MG and Lizzie follow her gaze and all three of them hurriedly stood up to walk over to Luis.</p><p>Hope bent down to check Luis's pulse, from beside her MG frowned. “I… I didn't know it was him.” He looked over at Lizzie, “I was seeing things and-and he just looked like someone else…”</p><p>“It's okay, he'll be fine.” Hope used the knife again to cut her other arm, she kneeled down closer to Luis. She placed her arm onto his lips, she looked at the knife in her hand but before she could do anything with it, Lizzie quickly grabbed it.</p><p>Hope raised an eyebrow at the girl, but didn't say anything. Luis then slowly opens his eyes, he stares at Hope. The tribrid pulled her arm away as Luis glanced at MG, the wolf standing up suddenly. “Stay away from me.”</p><p>“Wait, Luis—” Hope tried to reason with the boy but he shakes his head before running away from the trio. Hope sighed, she turned to MG who had been watching the wolf. “He'll get over it.” She tried to reassure.</p><p>“As much as I like standing out here in the middle of the night, I think I prefer my bed,” Lizzie says, she held the knife with both hands.</p><p>“Yeah, I have to agree,” muttered MG. The boy started to walk away from the girls. Lizzie was going to follow him when she hears Hope say something under her breath.</p><p>The taller girl turned around, “What did you say?”</p><p>Hope was staring at Lizzie with an odd look in her eyes. “Nothing… I just thought about something that's all.”</p><p>“And what was that?”</p><p>“Couldn't you have handled this?” Hope nods toward the direction MG was walking in. “I mean, I've been talking to your sister—”</p><p>“I didn't think you two were so close.”</p><p>Hope pauses. “It's just, You can also absorb magic right?” Lizzie slowly nods, Hope crossed her arms. “I was under the impression that you two could take magic away from something.”</p><p>“Where are you going with this?” Lizzie asked, a little impatiently.</p><p>“I'm just wondering why you couldn't have healed Milton yourself. I mean, a werewolf's venom is magic right? Couldn't you have cured him by adsorbing the bite away?”</p><p>Lizzie stayed silent for a few seconds. Why the hell was Hope overthinking this? “Well, I was just afraid he'd hurt me. Just look at what he did to Luis.” Lizzie turned around and walked away from Hope before she could ask any more questions. Lizzie needed to keep the knife safe and sound until she did what she needed to, and Hope questioning her wasn't going to make the process faster.</p><p>This was probably wrong to do, hell, MG almost killed a student. But Lizzie believed that she was doing this for a good cause.</p><p>For the school.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>————————————</p>
</div><p><br/>Luckily that night was hours behind them the next day. Lizzie could hardly pay attention to her classes with her mind distracted about the knife containing Hope's blood. So, when it was lunchtime, Lizzie siphoned some magic from the school's walls and ran straight to her room. She sat her bag on the floor and walked over to her bed to reach her arm under it to pull out a book.</p><p>She opened the book to a sheet of paper hiding between the pages. Lizzie had written down a locator spell and was going to attempt it before she went to her last class of the day.</p><p>She goes back into her backpack to pull out a map, she goes over to her closet to get the knife she stored in a Ziploc bag. Lizzie sat the materials on the floor before opening the plastic bag. She shut her eyes and whispered, “Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis.”</p><p>Suddenly, her room door opens with Josie walking inside. Josie paused her footsteps as she raised an eyebrow at her sister. She slowly closed the door behind herself.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Lizzie opened her eyes, “Nothing, just a locator spell.” She tried to cover the bag by hiding it in her lap, her hands resting on the top of it. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging with Satan or something?”</p><p>“Satan?”</p><p>Lizzie sighed, “I mean Penelope.”</p><p>“Oh.” Josie walked over to her bed, she plopped down on her stomach. “It's weird, being around her now.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“She's been hanging out with Roman lately.”</p><p>“Oh.” Lizzie criss crossed her legs, letting the bag fall quietly between them. She leaned back a little, letting her hands rest on the floor. “You're jealous.”</p><p>“What?” Josie chuckled, “No, no I'm not. Why would I be jealous?” she asked while shaking her head. “It's just… She was kind of my first friend here, besides you and maybe Hope.”</p><p>“Since when did you and Hope become so close?”</p><p>Josie shrugged, “She kind of came to me, you were busy with that Milton kid lately.”</p><p>“I wasn't that busy.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I need to focus on this spell for a minute. So can you turn around or something?”</p><p>“Why do I need to turn around? What are you looking for?”</p><p>“A person.”</p><p>Josie sat up, “Who?”</p><p>“I'm not sure if I can tell you.”</p><p>“Yes, you can. I can help you with the spell if you want.” Josie got up from the bed to sit down beside Lizzie. The other siphoner stared down at the map on the floor.</p><p>“Okay, you can help. But you need to help me with this.” Lizzie pulled the bag with the knife out, her sister furrowed her brows.</p><p>“Is that blood?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded. “We need to get this onto the map, it'll tell me where someone or some people are.” Lizzie turned to the book and took the loose piece of paper, “this is the spell.”</p><p>Josie took the paper in her hands and read the words before sitting the paper down. She stood up to walk over to a wall of the room and siphoned magic before sitting back down and taking Lizzie's hand in hers. Lizzie took the knife out of the bag and held it with her other hand and hovered it over the map, then the girls recited the spell.</p><p>“Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis, Venez sanguis la force de la bête à moi.” The blood levitated from the knife in dots, with one swift swipe of her finger, Lizzie smiled as the blood came together and was slowly dropped on one spot of the map.</p><p>“Okay, what's next?”</p><p>Lizzie placed the knife back inside the bag and picked up the book. “This spell, it's pretty lengthy but we should be able to handle it.” Lizzie gave the book to her sister.</p><p>Josie squinted her eyes, “Lizzie, who are you looking for?”</p><p>“No one important.” Lizzie shrugged.</p><p>“This isn't a normal locator spell.” Josie glanced toward the blood on the map, “I thought this was a little different considering that you're using someone's blood.”</p><p>“Will just you help me?”</p><p>“This is a tracking spell,” Josie says, her eyes scanning the page. “You can use the blood of who you're looking for or the blood of a relative.”</p><p>Lizzie sighed, “Fine. Fine, you caught me. I'm looking for Hope's family.” Lizzie took the book again.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because they're loaded,” the blonde says bluntly. “And I'm trying to save the school here.”</p><p>“Why hasn't Hope talked to them then?” Josie questioned. “She already paid for Rafael and the vampire's damages the other day. Wouldn't she ask them to help out?”</p><p>“She can't.” Lizzie sat the book beside her. “She and her family have complicated issues at the moment. But I'm sure they'll be willing to help out the school, her dad sure was.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Nevermind!” Lizzie replied quickly, “Look, do you want to help me or not?”</p><p>“This doesn't really seem like a good idea.” Josie bit the inside of her cheek, pondering a thought. “And maybe there's a reason Hope's family have issues with her or whatever.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“I just think that it'll be best to leave them alone. Plus, our school isn't that bad. It's coming together now.”</p><p>“We're still way behind than what we used to be.” Lizzie frowned, “I just want things to be back to normal.”</p><p>“This is our normal.”</p><p>Lizzie glanced at her sister, <em>she wouldn't know my normal</em>, Lizzie thought. “I'm trying to do this place justice.” Lizzie stared down at the map in front of them. “Is what I'm doing so bad?” She looked at her twin, “I'm actually occupied having something to do than just sitting here and suffering for a stupid wish I decided to make.”</p><p>Josie stayed quiet, thinking of something to say, maybe an objection. But, she looked at her sister and half smiled. “Okay. I'll help you, nothing can go too wrong right?”</p><p>Lizzie smiled, “Thanks.”</p><p>The sisters held hands again and chanted out the spell. “Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous.”</p><p>The blood on the map started to slide across it. They repeated the chant a few more times and watched Hope's blood travel over the map, it stopped on a point. Lizzie smiled, then something happened.</p><p>The blood started moving again, it traveled to different places on the map without stopping to a certain point, the blood was leaving behind a zig zag path all over the map.</p><p>“Is it supposed to do that?” Josie asked.</p><p>“I don't think so.” Lizzie watched the blood trailing to every location on the map, she held Josie's hand tighter and spat out the blood collecting spell. “Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis, Venez sanguis la force de la bête à moi.” Josie joins along and the moving blood stops, and slowly it raises up in the air.</p><p>Lizzie looked down at the map, the locating spell as helpful Lizzie thought it'd be. She grabbed the plastic bag and put it under the levitating blood. Lizzie swiped her finger down in the air which made the small amount of blood pour down inside the bag.</p><p>“Well, I'm not sure this was the answer you're looking for.” Josie leaned toward the map to get a closer look. “It's all over the place. They must've used some kind of cloaking spell.”</p><p>“Of course.” Lizzie closed the small bag. She turned back to the book. “Thankfully I had a different plan anyway. I still have enough blood that could project me to them.”</p><p>“Project?” Josie turned to her sister, “If they've cloaked themselves, do you really think it's a good idea to go to them?”</p><p>“Do you think they're up to something dangerous?” Lizzie asked, she flipped through a few more pages.</p><p>Josie shrugged, “I'm not sure. But usually people cloak themselves when they're doing something bad, or hiding from something bad.”</p><p>Lizzie sighed, “true. But, I will come back if they try anything.”</p><p>“You know projecting isn't that easy.” Josie backed away from the map. “You'll need a lot more materials than just Hope's blood.”</p><p>“I know, I'll probably just ask around. Haven't the other witches projected the other day?”</p><p>“They're not going to share,” Josie replied. “Trust me, I asked for something the other day and they didn't want to share anything because I'm the headmaster's daughter.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Lizzie scoffed, “They think we'll snitch on them or something?”</p><p>Josie nodded, “Yeah. And, I guess I get that. Our dad stresses about using magic outside of class way too much. Plus, their new students so they probably think we're trying to trick them.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Lizzie groaned. “If it's not one thing, it's another.”</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>Lizzie pushed the book over to Josie, her twin picked it up to read out a few ingredients. “Six candles, water, Salt, Chalk circle,” Josie hummed. “That's easy to find.”</p><p>“Keep reading.” Lizzie laid her head on the floor.</p><p>“Violet, Myrrh and Acacia.” Josie nodded, “Yeah, okay. That's a little harder.”</p><p>“Do you think one of our classes has those things?”</p><p>“We are not stealing from our teachers.” Josie sat the book down. Lizzie rolled over to her back with a loud and long sigh. Josie frowned, “I'm sure we can figure it out.”</p><p>“You think?” Lizzie asked, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“I'll figure something out,” Josie says reassuringly. “Don't worry about it, okay?”</p><p>Lizzie smiled softly, “Thanks, Josie.”</p><p>“No problem, you know I got you.” Josie smiled back. She stood up and dusted off her pants, “We should probably head back to class.”</p><p>Lizzie rolled over to her side and got up as well. “I have to clean this up, I'll see you there.” Lizzie picked up the book and tossed it over at her bed, she picked up the map and folded it. Josie left the room, a responsibility now weighing on her shoulders.</p><p>She needed to help Lizzie.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>————————————</p>
</div><p><br/>Later that day, Josie was sitting in the library along with Landon and Penelope. It was a bit surprising really, Penelope had been so busy with Roman the last few days. And to possibly show off, Josie showed out a little when she danced with Hope at the party. Penelope wasn't exactly happy about that though.</p><p>She didn't talk much in her classes she shared with Josie. But whenever they were in the hallways, Josie watched Roman and Penelope laugh and whisper about who knows what. So to say Josie was a little surprised Penelope offered to study with her was an understatement.</p><p>The trio were studying for a while now, but Josie zoned out after a few minutes. After her talk with Lizzie, she couldn't stop thinking about the ingredients she'd need for the astral project spell to work. She had no clue where to start and didn't want to let Lizzie down if she couldn't get her what she needed.</p><p>Besides her worrying, she totally flunked her assignment in her last class. It was supposed to be a simple gel that healed wounds quickly. It'd actually come in handy for witches, at least Josie hoped the other witches thought so, considering she killed the test subject.</p><p>“Joise, did you hear me?” Landon asked her. Josie perked up a little, not actually aware of what Landon had been talking about for the last four minutes.</p><p>“What? Sorry, no I didn't.”</p><p>“Are you that bored of us?” Penelope laughed. “I must admit I'm dying for a break.”</p><p>“We can take a break,” Landon says. “Are you okay though? You seem more quiet than usual.” Josie smiled, she thought it was nice of him to notice such a small thing.</p><p>“Please tell me you're not feeling guilty about Mr. Remy. I'm sure he's lived a long life before you ended it.” Penelope tried holding in a laugh as Landon hid his smile behind his hands.</p><p>“You guys are assholes,” Josie rolled her eyes. “And no, I wasn't feeling guilty at the moment until you brought it up again! Do you know how embarrassing that was? I killed my teacher's pet rat.”</p><p>“Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're still Ms. Featherwood's favorite. And now, technically you can take Mr. Remy's spot as the teacher's pet.” Penelope laughed, Landon couldn't hold back a chuckle either.</p><p>“Ugh.” Josie frowned, “can we talk about something else please?”</p><p>“Sure,” Landon says. “How about the real reason you're upset?” Penelope nodded in agreement and turned her body to face Josie.</p><p>“The witches are being stingy. I need a few supplies yet they think I'll tell on them or something.” Josie turned to Penelope, “Which makes no sense because they know that I know they're using magic outside of class and I haven't said anything!”</p><p>“What do you need exactly?” Landon asked.</p><p>“Violet, Myrrh and Acacia.” Josie glanced toward him, “All the herbs that are not in Mystic Falls, go figure right?” Josie leaned her elbows on the table with a huff.</p><p>Penelope smiled, “relax.” She put her hand on Josie's shoulder. “I know a shop nearby that probably has everything you need.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Josie sat up, “It's impossible to find any good shops here.”</p><p>“It's a little far out though, but I've been there a few times.” Penelope explained, her hands still on Josie's shoulder, she started to knead it. “I could take you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Josie smiled,“You're a lifesaver.”</p><p>Penelope chuckled, “Anything for you.” She smirked, she pulled her arm away. “What are you using those ingredients for?”</p><p>“It's not for me, Lizzie needs them.”</p><p>Penelope tilted her head to the side, “What does she need them for?”</p><p>“Um,” Josie turned away from the witch, she glanced down at an instruction sheet in front of her. “She just, uh, she didn't tell me.”</p><p>Penelope cocked an eyebrow suspicious, “Okay. Well, we should probably leave after dinner. And also, do you have a car?”</p><p>“Why do we need to leave so late? And no, but I think my dad would let us use his car.”</p><p>“This shop isn't exactly close, we'll probably miss dinner by the time we get back,” Penelope says.</p><p>Josie furrowed her brows, “how far is this place?”</p><p>“Um, it's the next town over”</p><p>“Ugh.” Josie plopped down on the table.</p><p>“Hey, it's not so bad. I know the shopkeeper, she usually has her place open really late.”</p><p>“But it's a little too far.”</p><p>“Didn't you say your dad would let you use his car?” Penelope asked, she placed her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. “It's just a few hours drive, are a few hours with me too much to handle?” she wiggled an eyebrow.</p><p>Josie sat up again, slowly this time.she let out a sigh. “When would we be back?”</p><p>“Around sunset, maybe.” Penelope shrugged. “It's not like we'd have classes tomorrow, we could just go tomorrow.”</p><p>“I want to get it over with, this stuff just seems important to Lizzie and I want to help her.”</p><p>Penelope nodded, “Okay.” Penelope glanced over at Landon who sat silently, she raised an eyebrow at him. “You wanna come too bird boy?”</p><p>Landon shook his head, “I'm not ready to get out there again.” Both girls give him a weird look, he clears his throat. “I like being here, it's nicer than places I've been.”</p><p>“Oh,” Josie mutters.</p><p>Penelope stared at him for a lingering moment. “Right. So.” She turns to Josie. “After dinner then?”</p><p>The siphoner nodded.</p><p>“After dinner.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>————————————</p>
</div><p><br/>After dinner, Josie was sitting in her room. Her hands nervously fiddling with the collar of her shirt, she was ready for this ordeal to be over with already. During dinner, Josie and Penelope explained the plan they made under a few minutes to Lizzie. Luckily, she was willing to help and assured the both of them that she could get their father's car keys. And so, while Penelope went back to her room to retrieve something, Josie stayed in her own room nervous as hell.</p><p>She never had been the kind of kid to sneak out. But the more she thought about it, she didn't have any excuse to use to get her father's car to begin with. She just hoped her father would remain asleep by the time she and Penelope came back, she wasn't ready to be scolded.</p><p>Josie also reminded herself that she wasn't just doing this for no reason. She wasn't going to sneak out and steal her father's car for the night for nothing, this had been for Lizzie.</p><p>Lizzie had changed, mostly in little ways that Josie noticed. Lizzie seemed to forget a lot of things that Josie thought her sister knew like the back of her hand. For instance, One time, their father had been on a mission and didn't come back for weeks. Eventually when he did come back, Lizzie had been upset with him because he missed their birthday, even after promising he'd be there.</p><p>He didn't come back empty-handed though. He snagged two beautiful necklaces for them. At the time, two little ten year olds didn't realize how expensive the jewelry was, the only thing that crossed their minds was the promise to always be there for them, and Lizzie treasured the necklace for so long.</p><p>The necklace had been one of the things Lizzie hid away when there had been a thieve at the school. When she found it though, she held it in her hands for less than a minute before she simply tossed it to the side like it hadn't meant anything to her.</p><p>Josie didn't want to assume her sister was falling into another episode, but she wasn't herself lately. The siphoner knew if she helped Lizzie with her astral projection spell, maybe she'd get a little happiness.</p><p>And that's all that mattered.</p><p>“I got it.” Lizzie walks into the room, their dad's keys dangling in her hands. Jose smiled and stood up, the blonde tossed the keys over to her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Lizzie asked, “I don't want to get you in trouble or anything.”</p><p>“It's fine.” Josie shook her head, “It's just one town over, what could go wrong?”</p><p>“A lot.” Lizzie walked over to Josie, “Are you sure you'll be okay with Satan?”</p><p>“Why do you keep calling her that?” Josie asked, “She's not that bad, really.”</p><p>“Sorry, old habit.” Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. Before Josie could question that statement, someone knocks on the door. “I'll get that.” Lizzie turned to walk back to the door but Josie grabbed her arm, the blonde paused her movements.</p><p>“What if it's dad?”</p><p>Lizzie scoffed, “He sleeps like a rock, especially lately.” Lizzie slowly pulled away from her sister, but Josie's grip tightened.</p><p>“What if he woke up and wanted to take a drive to realize his car keys are gone?”</p><p>Lizzie eyed her sister, “That's oddly specific.” She pulled away from her and walked over to the door to open it. Once she opened it, Penelope waved at her. Lizzie glanced back to her sister and motioned to Penelope. “See? not daddy.”</p><p>Josie let out a sigh of relief, Penelope crossed her arms. “I'm definitely not your dad.”</p><p>“Anyway.” Lizzie left the door to walk over to her bed, she sat down. “You two should be set.”</p><p>“What if he wakes up?” Josie asked.</p><p>“Then, I'll text you okay?”</p><p>Josie nodded.</p><p>Penelope walked over to Josie and wrapped her arm around her neck. “We should be leaving now, we don't need to waste anymore time.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Josie replied. The girls walked over to the door and said their goodbyes before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.</p><p>Lizzie laid on her back, she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to worry about Josie going off with Penelope in the middle of the night, so she closed her eyes hoping that sleep would capture her for a few hours to put her mind at ease. But no, nothing was ever just that easy.</p><p>After about two hours or so, Lizzie was now underneath her covers and lying on her side. She still couldn't sleep, it seemed like her body was fighting it a little too hard. She rolled over to her back again, she sighed.</p><p><em>Knock, knock</em>.</p><p>It was a quiet sound, Lizzie thought she imagined it at first.</p><p><em>Knock, knock, knock</em>.</p><p>The sound was louder this time, and Lizzie sat up and stared at her door. She leaned over to her draw to check the time on her phone, 10:30 pm. Lizzie sighed before throwing the blanket off of her and ambling over to the door.</p><p>Once she opened the door, Hope was preparing to knock again.</p><p>“Oh, Hi.” Hope smiled in relief. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>“No. I couldn't sleep,” Lizzie replies. “What do you need?”</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Hope scratched the back of her neck. “I was just wondering something.” Lizzie stared at the shorter girl, Hope cleared her throat. “I just need to keep my mind off things.” Hope frowned when Lizzie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Nevermind, this was a—”</p><p>Lizzie opened her room door wider, “What do you need to keep your mind off of?”</p><p>“That kind of kills the purpose of keeping my mind off it.” Hope chuckled a little, she ran her fingers through her hair before sighing. “I just need some space from things, you know, blood things.”</p><p>“Blood things?”</p><p>Hope nodded, “Yeah, blood things. Like, um… I-I can handle the supply given here, I can… It's just… Seeing it sometimes does things to me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lizzie replies. She stepped out of the way and motioned for Hope to come in. But, the tribrid stayed at the door.</p><p>“Actually, I was wondering if you'd go out with me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Out to the park,” Hope corrects herself. “You know, the one in town square.”</p><p>“I'm not really up to sneaking out right now, plus, I have to hold down the fort for my sister.”</p><p>“Wait, Josie sneaked out?” Hope crossed her arms with a smile on her lips. “I'm impressed.”</p><p>“Don't be,” Lizzie replied. “Let's see if she can actually come back in one piece without getting caught.”</p><p>“When will she be back?”</p><p>“Apparently in the morning.”</p><p>“That'll be enough time,” Hope says. “For us to hang out together I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm not so sure that's a good idea.”</p><p>“Please?” Hope begged.</p><p>She jutted out her button lip. Hope had never been so desperate to hang out with her before, it was almost pathetic. At the same time though, Lizzie couldn't help but wonder about Hope. In her world, Hope wouldn't look in her direction, she had always favored Josie a bit more.</p><p>Lizzie liked the feeling of being wanted, even if it was a simple request to hang out for a few hours. It was still something. Back home, Lizzie could only pretend her friends wanted her company genuinely.</p><p>Lizzie tilted her head, “Okay. Just let me put something else on.” Hope smiled before Lizzie closed the door. The blonde sighed before walking over to her closet. she quickly threw something on then opened the door again.</p><p>“Ready?” Hope asked.</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Lizzie and Hope arrived at the park. The pair went to grab a quick bite at the Mystic Grill and brought their food over to a bench just a few feet away. The two dug into their midnight meals when Lizzie gazed up at Hope.</p><p>“Did something happen tonight?” Lizzie asked, the shorter girl looked up at her. “About the blood thing, or whatever.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hope wiped her mouth with a napkin, “Um, yeah, it was something little.” She cleared her throat before speaking again. “I was hanging out with a few witches at the mill.”</p><p>“Of course.” Everyone loves her here, Lizzie thought.</p><p>“One of the witches tried this stupid trick and being as clumsy as he is, he ended up cutting his leg.” Hope shook her head at the memory, “I watched his blood drip down his leg, I could feel that need to taste it. I thought I had a good control of myself before.”</p><p>“By that bar in New Orleans, I'm not so sure about that,” muttered Lizzie.</p><p>“That's not fair,” Hope says with a frown. “That time was different. I didn't want to feed on them, those people in that bar.” Hope sighed and looked down at her half eaten food. “I guess you could say I have a trigger.”</p><p>“What… Triggers you?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>“Emotions, family.” Hope shrugged. “It can be certain things that I see or feel and I just freak out.” Hope sat her leftover food beside her on the bench, she placed her elbows on her thighs while bending forward a little. “It's like what happened to Rafael that day, when those vampires cornered him and he freaked. Same thing happens to me, but I tend to hurt people.”</p><p>“Did something happen to you?” Lizzie asked with concern.</p><p>“You could say that.” Hope interlocked her fingers together. “There's a reason I'm not close with my family anymore. Even if I dream of us coming back together, it's never going to happen.”</p><p>Lizzie stayed quiet, her sister and Penelope were driving toward a town for materials just to allow her to see Hope's family, who apparently are now cloaked from the world and probably from Hope's life. Lizzie wondered if Hope's family were hard to track because of Hope. The tribrid wasn't like the one in her world, anything could've happened.</p><p>Only time would tell.</p><p>“Sometimes, I wonder if I'm really cut out for this place,” Hope spoke, she glanced toward Lizzie.</p><p>“Oh no, don't get all emo on me now.” Lizzie grabbed her napkin to wipe her hands and face.</p><p>“I mean it,” Hope says. “Everyone is falling in line so well and quick. Besides that fight the wolves and vampires had, but still, they got over that so fast and everyone just seems to be doing fine, good even. But when I'm around them, sometimes I get this thought in my head that reminds me I'm not like them and that I'm… Some kind of monster.”</p><p>“For one, you're not like them.” Lizzie pointed out, she placed her leftovers to the side before turning her body to face Hope. “You're a tribrid, you're pretty unique and special. There's no reason to be emo about that.”</p><p>Hope smiled sadly, her mind was wrapped up in her own doubts. “You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what the baggage were of being a tribrid. Trust me, it's not all sunshine and rainbows.”</p><p>“You're still not a monster,” Lizzie replied, she placed one arm on the back of the bench, letting it dangle.</p><p>“You wouldn't know that,” Hope says. Before Lizzie could reply, Hope continued. “I haven't seen you for a while after my dad died, you don't know how I've changed.”</p><p>“Maybe not.” Lizzie shrugged slightly. “Maybe i don't know what's changed about you. But I do know one thing, you're a good person.” Hope shook her head, Lizzie used her other hand that rested on her lap to place her it on Hope's thigh.</p><p>“You can convince yourself that you're not. But the truth is, you're the best thing that's happened to this school.” Lizzie frowned, her hand gripping Hope's thigh a little tighter. “Even if I tried to convince myself that.”</p><p>Hope didn't reply, her blue eyes staring down at the blonde's hand on her thigh. To fill the silence, Lizzie spoke again. “You've helped MG, you got Kaleb to return to the school, even if it was a little forcefull.” Lizzie smiled softly, “You paid for the damages the wolves and vampires made. It may seem like little things, but your help will go very far for MG and us.”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” Hope mutters out, her eyes still glued to Lizzie's hand.</p><p>Lizzie nods, “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“What was your problem with me?” Her ocean blue eyes moved away from Lizzie's hand. She looked over at Lizzie, the siphoner pulled her hand back to scratch the back of her neck.</p><p>“Uh, no reason. Let's just say I was facing my own emotions for a bit and I just wanted to take my anger out on someone. You didn't deserve it.” Hope hummed in response, she nodded understandably. “We can be friends now, or whatever,” Lizzie added.</p><p>Hope smiled, “Sure.”</p><p>The wind picked up as the pair sat together in silence. Lizzie closed her eyes when a yawn came out. The older girl turned to her. “You tired? We could go back.”</p><p>“Do you want to go back?”</p><p>Hope shook her head. “Not right now at least.”</p><p>“Then, we'll stay for awhile.” Lizzie laid her head on her arm that dangled off the back of the bench.</p><p>And a while they stayed. Lizzie lost track of the time, and couldn't fight the tiredness that was falling over her minute by minute. She wanted to stay as however long Hope wanted to, but when her eyes closed, she no longer fought sleep, With a dream about the party, but without the guests. It had just been Lizzie and Hope, slow dancing to a quiet melody as time went by.</p><p>A dream, Lizzie wouldn't admit she liked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Trip To The Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie didn't expect her visit to a town over would end in fear.</p><p>It started out as a normal car ride at night, the girls were talking about a few things here and there until their conversation fell short. Josie allowed Penelope to drive but was positive the witch didn't have her license, oh well, she prayed that she wouldn't die in a car crash.</p><p>“So,” Penelope says out loud, killing the silence that ran over them. “Did your sister tell you who she's astral projecting to?” she asked. </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Josie nodded while wiping her hands on her pants. “She's um, meeting a friend of ours that lives in a different city.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Penelope glanced over at the siphoner, “Who's this friend of yours?”</p><p>“How about we listen to some music?” Josie leaned forward to turn the radio on, a song played softly from the radio. The siphoner leaned back into her seat, she let out a nervous breath while she glanced out her window.</p><p>“I can feel you being nervous from here,” Penelope chuckled. </p><p>Josie wrapped her fingers around her seatbelt. “I can't help it. I've never done something like this before. This is more up Lizzie's alley.”</p><p>“Did I choose to hang out with the wrong sister?” Penelope grinned, she glanced at Josie again to see the girl scoff. “Just kidding.”</p><p>“Let's talk about anything else right now,” Josie replied. “I need my mind off overthinking everything right now.”</p><p>“Alright, sure. What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“How about your new best friend?” Josie asked, her eyes stayed on her window, maybe to hide her jealous tone a bit better. </p><p>“My best friend?” Penelope raised an eyebrow, “and who would that be?”</p><p>“Roman.”</p><p>“Oh,” Penelope laughed a little too loud. “He is not my best friend. I was sorta saving that title for you, if you want it.”</p><p>“Why are you two so close all of a sudden?” Josie inquired, she turned her head away from the window to look at the witch. “You two are pretty fast friends don't you think?”</p><p>“Okay, first, Roman is just a friend. We relate to certain things,” Penelope replies. “And second, I'm not the one practically having sex with him on the dance floor like you were with Hope. If you wanna talk about fast friends then maybe we should talk about that.”</p><p>“Hope and I are just friends, we got into the music a little that's all.” Josie shrugged innocently, as if she wasn't trying to purposely make the other witch jealous.</p><p>“Why are you two friends?” Penelope asked, she kept her eyes on the road but her tone was suddenly cold, something Josie wasn't used to. </p><p>“She's really nice to me, plus she helps out the school in a great number of ways,” Josie says to the witch. Penelope's fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter, Josie stared at her.</p><p>“Do you truly know her?” Penelope asked, “do you know what she's done?”</p><p>Josie shook her head, “No, and it's not my job to know. I figured she's done some pretty bad things but I'm positive no one is perfect at our school. Plus, I believe everyone deserves some redemption.”</p><p>Penelope didn't believe that for a second. The witch looked over at Josie briefly, “Not everyone.” She turned her attention back to the road before muttering something else. “Especially not a Mikaelson.”</p><p>“That's not really fair,” Josie spoke. “We all know what the Mikaelsons have done, like Klaus for example. We know the horrible stuff he's done but you can't project that hate onto Hope, she doesn't deserve that.”</p><p>“She doesn't deserve your trust either,” Penelope replies. “If you knew what she was really like, you'd understand what I'm saying.”</p><p>“What is she really like, then?” </p><p>“She's a fake.” Penelope smiled bitterly, her eyes squinting slightly. “She puts on this nice girl act to convince you all she isn't a monster, but that little act is far from the truth. And one day, you'll see it. You all will.” </p><p>Josie stared at the witch questioningly. The siphoner wasn't sure what to say, she started to wonder if Penelope knew Hope before she and Alaric found her. It didn't make sense though, Hope surely didn't know her. She'd tell me about that right? Josie questioned herself. Whatever the case was between the two, Josie wasn't exactly excited to find out.</p><p>As Penelope continued to drive, Josie turned back to her window. The conversation reached a dead and awkward end. </p><p>Josie just hoped that they'd arrive at the shop soon.</p><hr/><p>And soon they did. </p><p>After their conversation about Hope, Penelope didn't bother speaking anymore. Without something to distract her mind a little, she almost drifted off to sleep. But not even sleep could stop her from worrying, and luckily she didn't have to endure some weird worrying stress dreams because by the time she almost drifted off to slumber town,  the car stopped.</p><p>Josie perked up once she heard Penelope unbuckling her belt. The witch turned to her, her expression unreadable. “We're here.” </p><p>Josie unbuckled her own seatbelt before getting out of the car. Penelope does the same and shuts the car door, she didn't wait for Josie and started to walk toward the shop. Josie slowly followed behind, she was hoping that maybe Penelope was just a little tired and that she hadn't made the girl upset about defending Hope. </p><p>Once they stepped foot in front of the shop's door, a woman came out with her bag and keys in hand. She was about to lock the door when she saw both girls standing in front of her. “Penelope, what brings you here?”</p><p>“I was hoping I'd get to browse around your store, Emma.” </p><p>Emma sighed, “Shop's closed.”</p><p>“Since when do you close on me?” Penelope crossed her arms.</p><p>“Since things have been getting weird around here. Just come back tomorrow morning or the afternoon, I'll be here.” Emma turns to the door and locks it. </p><p>“I'm afraid we can't wait another night.” </p><p>Emma chuckled, “Penelope, please go back to where ever you came from. You two shouldn't be staying out this late anyway.” </p><p>“Should you really be speaking to someone you definitely owe a favor like that?” Penelope tilted her head to the side, “Come on Emma, I need this.” </p><p>The woman sighed, she turned back to the door to unlock it. She pushed open the door and motioned for both girls to get in. Josie walked in first and before Penelope could step a foot inside, Emma held her hand out to stop her.</p><p>“This is the last favor you get from me, okay?” </p><p>Penelope nods.</p><p>Both witches walked into the store and Emma turned on the shop's lights. Josie quickly begins to look for the herbs as Penelope stayed back, she eyed Emma questioningly. The woman never almost denied Penelope to come into her shop, something weird must've been going on, but she'd soon find out.</p><p>“Wait,” Emma says out loud, her eyes were on Josie. “You're Alaric's daughter, right?” Josie turned around to look at the older witch, she nodded with a nervous smile. “Ah, you know, I thought so. Dorian shows me pictures of you and your sister sometimes… What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“I'm looking for some spell ingredients, that's all.” </p><p>Emma cocked an eyebrow, “does your father know you're out here?”</p><p>“Yes,” Penelope answered.</p><p>“No,” Josie says at the same time. She shares a look with Penelope and shrugs. “Please don't tell him though, I'm not doing a bad spell or anything.”</p><p>Emma hums, “then what are you doing?”</p><p>“It's what my sister wants to do, I'm just helping her out,” Josie explained. </p><p>“Shouldn't your father's school provide you the materials you'd need?” Emma asked.</p><p>“It does, in a way,” Josie says. “We only use the materials for class though.”</p><p>“For some crazy reason, we're not supposed to use magic outside of class but newsflash, it still happens,” Penelope comments. </p><p>“Don't be harsh,” Emma says to Penelope. “Alaric is just trying to keep things in order. And, for a human that runs a magic school, I give him applause.” </p><p>Josie smiled, “I'm sure he'd love to hear that.” She spotted an acacia and picked it up. While she scanned the rest of the herbs, she asked a question. “How's Dorian?” </p><p>“He's good,” Emma answered. “Though, he's not happy about leaving the school. He would've stayed but you know, Dorian needed an actual job, and I wanted to support him but this shop isn't getting much income.”</p><p>“It's okay.” Josie picked up another herb, “We appreciated his volunteer work.” She picked up her last herb and smiled, “Ah ha!” She turned toward Penelope who smiled back at her. “Got it.”</p><p>“Alright, you two should be going now.” Emma hurriedly ushered the girls to the door. </p><p>“Wait, shouldn't we pay for the—”</p><p>“It's fine, you two should really be going now.” Emma pushed the girls out of the door and locked the shop's doors. Josie and Penelope shared a look, before they could go anywhere, they heard pounding footsteps.</p><p>“Help!”</p><p>Two teenagers came running toward the shop, fear in their eyes. They wore white gowns that were stained with dirt. The pair came almost crashing into Penelope and Josie. </p><p>“You have to help us!” The boy cried.</p><p>Emma stared at the kid's gowns in confusion. She turned to Penelope and Josie, “You two have to go, now.”</p><p>She pushed them away and Penelope grabbed Josie's wrist to pull her away. The other teenagers bolted inside the shop, Emma went inside as well. </p><p>“What the hell is happening?” Josie asked.</p><p>“I don't know, but I don't wanna stick around to find out—”</p><p>Penelope and Josie stopped walking and turned around to see a gang of men wearing black armored suits coming from the direction those other kids ran from. Penelope quickly dropped to the ground with Josie doing the same, the girls watched the men run to the shop.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Penelope cursed.</p><p>“Who are they?” Josie asked.</p><p>The shop doors made a loud sound as the men broke the glass. The man all hurried inside, sounds of their weapons shot off. Josie quickly got up, she balanced the herbs in her hands.</p><p>“We have to help them!” As Josie says this, one of the teenagers come bolting out from the shop's backdoor. The men aimed their weapons at the girl and fire off several rounds. </p><p>“No offense, but I don't wanna go up against an army!” Penelope whispered. “We need to leave.” She got up and grabbed Josie's wrist again. The siphoner stood still though, she didn't want to leave.</p><p>“Josie, come on!” Penelope says a little loud. Maybe, a little too loud. One of the men glance in their direction,  almost immediately he aimed his weapon at the two.  </p><p>“Hey, we got two over here!” the man yells.</p><p>Penelope quickly ran along with Josie, the two made it to the car and hurriedly got inside. Penelope shakily puts the key into the ignition and starts the car. </p><p>The headlights came shining on and Penelope pressed her foot on the pedal, the car roared to life. Penelope begin to drive.</p><p>Just for a split second, the girl in the white gown ran in front of the car. Penelope clumsily swerves her car around the girl, nearly driving off the road. </p><p>Josie shut her eyes as Penelope raced down the road, her heart beating through her chest. Josie clutched the armrest as the car dents loudly from the men's weapons. Penelope glanced toward the rearview mirror to see the girl on the gown laying on the road, several armed men running up to her. They glanced up toward the car, Penelope drove faster.</p><p>As the men were lost in the distance,  Josie slumped in her seat. “Holy crap!” Josie exclaimed, “I am never sneaking out again.”</p><p>“Yea, I understand,” Penelope replies, taking deep breaths to calm herself.</p><p>Josie turned around to see the rear windshield to check if there had been anyone following behind them. She squinted her eyes to see nothing, she turned back to her seat. </p><p>She didn't know this at the time but, this encounter was the only beginning.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hours later, specifically the next morning, Josie practically ran to her room after dropping off her father's keys. Her guilt had caught up to her and although she didn't know those kids who begged for help, neither did she know Emma that much either, she felt horrible for leaving the three of them there.</p><p>Once she made it to her room, she bursted open her door and slammed it shut. The light turned on, Lizzie had been sitting up, looking back at her in confusion with a mix of exhaustion.</p><p>Josie leaned back against the door, she let out a breath of relief that she made it back to her room safely.</p><p>“What happened?” Lizzie asked, she wiped her tired eyes.</p><p>“I got the things you needed.” Josie slid down the door with the herbs in her hands. Lizzie threw off her blanket and got off the bed, which revealed a certain Tribrid sleeping soundly next to her. </p><p>As Lizzie took the herbs away from her sister, Josie squinted her eyes at the tribrid. “You and Hope <em>slept</em> together?”</p><p>“Ugh, don't make it sound like that.” Lizzie walked over to her closet to hide her things. “She just needed a friend for the night, and I didn't want to worry about you somehow getting hurt so I let her distract my mind a little.” </p><p>“You probably should've been just a little worried.” </p><p>Lizzie closed her closet door, “What do you mean?” Lizzie walked over to her sister and sat beside her. “Josie, what happened?”</p><p>“After we left the shop… These guys came and they were chasing these kids who wore these weird gowns.” Josie brought her knees up to her chest, her arm wrapped around them. “I don't know who they were but they shot at dad's car and… And we just left those kids… Emma.”</p><p>“Emma?” Lizzie asked, “as in Dorian's Emma?” </p><p>Josie nodded with a frown, “What am I going to tell dad?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“I can't just say anything, they shot at his car.”</p><p>“He doesn't know you took the car. Plus, even if daddy questions us about it, we can say some of the students were just fooling around or something.” </p><p>Josie nodded, “Okay, that could work.” </p><p>“Thanks for going out of your way to help,” Lizzie says with a smile. “I owe you.” </p><p>Josie gazed at her sister and half smiled, “yeah, you do.” She stood up, “You should probably get back to bed and <em>cuddle</em> with Hope again.” Josie smirked teasingly before walking over to her bed. She sat down and reached under her pillow to pull out a journal.</p><p>“We weren't really cuddling,” Lizzie says before walking back over to her own bed with a slight blush on her cheeks. She pulled the covers over herself and turned to face Josie. Her sister was sitting up in her bed.</p><p>“You're not tired?”</p><p>Josie shook her head, “I think I need to write my jitters away before I can sleep.” Lizzie nodded and rolled over to face Hope, she closed her eyes. </p><p>Josie stared at her sister for a few minutes before reaching over to her draw to pull out a pen, the pen Penelope had given her.  She started to write about what happened that night, about those strange men in black armored suits. She also wrote about how happy she felt the ordeal was over, and that Lizzie could help the school like she said she would. Josie paused her writing, she glanced over at her sister's bed again.</p><p>She turned back to the journal and wrote about how she hoped that Hope's family would pull through, yet she wondered why they couldn't locate them earlier. Josie ended her paragraph with having faith that Lizzie's plan will work.</p><p>Soon, Josie sat Penelope's pen down in between the journal and closed it. She hid her journal back under her pillow. She got out of bed to turn off Lizzie's lamp. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, oblivious to Penelope, who just finished reading what she had written.</p><p>Penelope closed her own book;</p><p>Those pens really came in handy.</p><p>Later that day, Josie woke up in the afternoon. Lizzie was sitting on her bed and she softly shook her awake. Josie woke up with worry, she wondered what their father thought about his car and Lizzie simply replied that she took care of it. </p><p>So, after that quick chat, Josie and Lizzie went to the dining room for lunch. On their way there, Josie asked if Lizzie did the astral projecting spell and Lizzie was afraid if someone walked in, so she confirmed that she'd be doing it once she knew everyone was busy.</p><p>Lizzie and Josie settled at a table with a few of their friends. Josie could forget about what happened the night before when she was distracted by conversations from them. Though, Penelope couldn't be so distracted. </p><p>The brunette stared at Hope, she had barely blinked an eye at the tribrid. </p><p>“I don't care what anyone says, Twilight is pretty lame,” Kaleb says while shaking his head disappointingly. “Sparkling is for total losers. We are badasses.” </p><p>MG chuckled, “Hey. It's not so bad, I think every supernatural story out there is creative. It's kind of hard to come up with the real thing when half the time people don't know about us.”</p><p>“I agree,” Landon says. “You have to give people credit.”</p><p>“I agree with Kaleb,” Hope chuckled, “We are all total badasses.”</p><p>“Like vampire academy Badasses,” Kaleb smirked.</p><p>“I think Milton, I mean MG has a point,” Josie smiled. “It's just that—”</p><p>“Josie?” </p><p>Caroline stepped up to the group, she crossed her arms, a firm look on her face. Josie looked up at her vampire mother and smiled sweetly, “Yes, mom?”</p><p>“You and I need to have a little talk about sneaking out.” their group of friends say a drawled out 'oooooh' and Josie glanced at Lizzie who only shrugged. Caroline looked over to Penelope, “and you Ms. Park, I have some words for you as well.”</p><p>Josie silently stood up, she collected her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Penelope didn't move, Caroline raised an eyebrow at the witch. “Penelope?”</p><p>Penelope kept her glare on Hope, the tribrid and their other friends noticed her longing stare. </p><p>“Penelope?” Caroline called out again. </p><p>Penelope looked up at her, “Yes?”</p><p>“I need to speak with you and Josie, can you come with me?” the witch nods and together, she, Josie and Caroline leave the dining room. The gang watch them go, then they all turn to Hope.</p><p>“What's her deal with you?” Rafael asked. </p><p>Hope furrowed her eyebrows, “I have no idea.” </p><p>“On that note, we should probably be going to class,” Landon says. </p><p>“Do we have to?” Kaleb asked. “We go to class all the time, how about we skip?”</p><p>“And go where?” MG asked.</p><p>“Anywhere.” Kaleb shrugged. </p><p>“I know a cabin out in the woods,” Rafael says, “We could hang out there.” </p><p>“I'm down,” Kaleb says.</p><p>“Me too,” Landon adds.</p><p>“This is probably a bad idea,” MG said, “but I'll come to.”</p><p>“Me too,” Hope smiled, she turned to Lizzie. “How about you?”</p><p>“Actually,” Lizzie stood up, “I have to go do some studying.”</p><p>“You and your sister are nerds,” Kaleb chuckled. </p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes in response. Hope stood up as well. “Oh, well I could go with you if you want.” </p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “It's okay, I prefer to study alone, plus you have to explore some cabin with the boys.” Lizzie  smiled, she pets Hope on the top of her head before dashing out of the room. </p><p>Once she made it to her room, she closed her door and walked over to her closet to get her ingredients. She sat everything on the bed and drew the chalk circle on the floor, she set up everything before sitting in the middle of the circle. </p><p>Lizzie criss crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She began to chant, “Demitte moi, demitte moi.” She repeated the spell a few times, but she didn't feel any different. Lizzie opened her eyes and nearly jumped back.</p><p>Freya Mikaelson stood in her room, a small child in her arms. The older woman had her back facing her before turning around to see her. </p><p>“Hi,” Lizzie stood up, she started to fix up her clothes.</p><p>Freya looked around the room for a moment, her eyes then settled on Lizzie.</p><p>Meanwhile, Josie slumped down in her chair that was in front of her father's desk.</p><p>Alaric wasn't exactly too happy about his car being damaged. Penelope sat beside her, her hands were buried in her pants pockets and she kept her head down.</p><p>“What were you two thinking?” Alaric asked, he sat down at his desk. “Did you really think you two could get away with it? And have your sister making up some weird excuse about the damages on my car?”</p><p>“Sorry, it was m—”</p><p>“My fault,” Penelope interrupts Josie, they share a look. “I just thought I'd be fun to head out for the night, it was just supposed to be a few hours.”</p><p>“This is no excuse to bail. My car has bullet holes in it, should I even ask what happened?”</p><p>“Well, we didn't die by the way, Dad,” Josie replied. “I didn't think you cared more about your car than me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Didn't Emma tell you?” Josie asked.</p><p>Alaric shared a look with Caroline. “Tell me what exactly?”</p><p>“Someone attacked us,” Josie answered, her parents' eyes widened. “It wasn't really an attack but when we were leaving we saw them carrying these guns and they went into Emma's shop and I'm pretty sure they kidnapped two kids.”</p><p>“She didn't mention anything like that,” Caroline spoke. “She asked if you two got home safely, she also mentioned how our rules might be too harsh for young witches.” Caroline glanced at Alaric. “But we'll discuss that later.”</p><p>“She sounded okay on the phone? She didn't anything else?” the siphoner asked her mom.</p><p>Caroline nodded, “She sounded fine. She did say someone broke into her shop, but nothing was stolen.”</p><p>“I'll check in with her,” Alaric sighed. “This is why you two don't just sneak out whenever you want. Who knows what would've happened to you if you didn't leave any sooner.”</p><p>The girls stayed quiet, Alaric turned to his phone and started dialing a number. “I'm letting you two off with a warning, please don't make me regret that.” He placed the phone to his ear, “You two can go.” </p><p>Penelope and Josie quickly walked out of the office, Penelope ran her fingers through her hair. “I'm honestly surprised we got off the hook so fast.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Josie replied, she turned her head slightly to look at her dad's office door. </p><p>“But something's up.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Didn't Deserve To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed since Lizzie connected with Freya, and Josie last heard about those strange men at Emma's shop. Everything had fallen back into place, except the fact that Luis was furious with MG. Yeah, it was very obvious as well.</p><p>During the last few days, MG felt horrible for what he did to Luis. The wolf wanted nothing to do with the vampire and seemingly only tolerated Hope because she was friends with Rafael, who apparently became popular among the wolves lately. Not to mention, she did also save his life.</p><p>One afternoon, Hope, Rafael, and Landon were sitting outside with the wolves, playing a game of uno. Luis was of course beating his fellow wolfmates and not afraid to brag about it.</p><p>“In your face!” The wolf gloats. He slammed another card down, “Uno bitches!” He stood up to do a very embarrassing victory dance. </p><p>Hope laughed, “Someone's a little too into this game.” </p><p>Luis stopped dancing and sat back down, fully aware how embarrassing he had been. The wolf turns to Hope, “Don't be mad, I'm just a winner.” He shrugged.</p><p>Hope raised an eyebrow, “You're a winner, huh?”</p><p>Luis nodded before motioning toward the card game. “Evidence is in the pudding.” </p><p>“Wouldn't you say a winner is forgiving?” Hope asked, “I'd like to think that a winner wouldn't judge someone for one mistake they've made while being delu—”</p><p>“I know what you're trying to do, Hope,” Luis cuts her off, his tone bitter. “You can try to sell that vampire's case to me all you want. I won't forgive him nor will I sit here and allow you to keep bringing him up. This will be the last time we speak about him, got it?” Luis used his assertive voice, aka, his alpha voice.</p><p>What Hope didn't realize was, Luis's tone caught the attention of everyone at the table. Before she could reply, back down respectively, Rafael sat his cards down.</p><p>“Or what?” </p><p>Luis takes his eyes off of Hope and studies Rafael, the new addition to his pack. “Excuse me?” </p><p>“If she doesn't stop talking about Milton, what'll you do? Cry about it?” Hope nudged Rafael, he shared a look with her and he could tell Hope was silently asking him to back down. But, he wasn't really good with orders.</p><p>“I suggest you watch who you question Rafael. I don't take kindly to disrespect,” Luis told him. </p><p>“And I don't take kindly to a wea—” </p><p>“Rafe,” Hope mumbled, she grabbed onto his arm to get his attention. The wolf looked away from Luis and gazed at Hope, she shook her head. Rafael stayed quiet and turned back to his cards.</p><p>Luis smiles, “Go on, continue playing,” he told his pack.  The wolves began to play again, Hope watched them for a few more minutes until Alaric ambled over to the group.</p><p>“Hope?” The headmaster called out. The tribrid turned her head to look at him, “I have something I want to show you. It's in my office.” Hope nodded and stood up, so did Rafael.</p><p>“Actually, I would like Hope to come alone, Rafael,” Alaric tells the wolf. </p><p>“Why?” Rafael asked, he crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you gonna show her alone, Dr. Saltzman?”</p><p>“Rafe!” Hope muttered, she rolled her eyes before turning to face the wolf. “I need you to stay back okay? I'll be fine.” Rafael looked at her and Hope could tell the werewolf wanted to ask if she had been sure. So, Hope nods with a smile. “I mean it, I'll be okay.” </p><p>Rafael goes back to the table of wolves, Hope turned around to face Alaric. “Sorry about that, he can be a little protective sometimes.” She chuckled.</p><p>“It's fine, Let's go.” </p><p>Alaric led Hope throughout the school, eventually ending up at his office. He opened his office doors that revealed four people standing in the middle of it. “I wasn't sure how to tell you…” Alaric says, he smiled at Hope, expecting her to be happy of some sort, but the tribrid stood at the door in silent shock.</p><p>In front of her had been Marcel, Kol, Rebekah, and… Freya. </p><p>Her family were looking back at her, almost in shock to see her again. </p><p>“Hope,” Rebekah muttered.</p><p>Hope furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, she then vamped away. </p><p>The room was silent afterwards.</p><p>Rebekah and Marcel share a look before vamping after the tribrid. </p><p>Alaric put both hands on his hips. “Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of welcome.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Hope stood in front of a few strangers in the basement of her home. Just like Roman had been previous weeks before, the strangers were tied up, exhausted and in pain from the tortuous night they had. Hope was quite satisfied though, she smiled devilishly at her work in progress.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Please,” one of the stranger's cried. Hope that it was ironic, she watched the very same vampire kill a homeless man without a single hesitation in the world. And yet, here he had been, begging to be saved. Quite pathetic, Hope thought.</em>
</p><p><em>“Please let us go!” The other stranger said, it was a woman who Hope watched carelessly kill a young mortal who only had been trying to go home. It wasn't fair what they did, and Hope was going to make sure they learned they're lesson</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, ah.” Hope stepped closer to them, “You all think you can just take away anyone as you please, that the person you take away doesn't have a family, or friends who care about them. neither of you thought about the consequences you've caused.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Please, like your record is clean,” The man spat out, “You think you're some kind of saint? Well, you're no better than any of us here!” </em> </p><p>
  <em>Hope clenched her fist, the vampire shrieks in pain. Hope didn't look away for a second as the Vampire's brain melted in front of her. His eyes bled quickly and his screaming only got louder, more gagged. The vampire coughed up blood almost violently, it was a split second decision to stop, but that's only when someone else interrupted.</em>
</p><p><em>“Hope?” Freya walked toward her niece, she grimaced at the sight of the vampires tied down in front of her. With one swift motion, Freya frees the two vampires. “I never want to see you two near here again, got it?” she says sternly</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Both vampires vamped away without another word. Hope rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. “Thanks for ruining my plans tonight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hope, I told you to stop doing this.” Freya frowned, “You can't keep hurting everyone because you're hurting right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope scoffed, “I'm not hurting, I'm just doing the world a justice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You've killed witches, Hope.” Freya sighed, “You've killed vampires and I'm surprised you haven't gone after werewolves. You're turning herself into a hippocrite.”</em>
</p><p><em>“They're not innocent people, Freya</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why's that up to you to decide?” Freya asked, “Do you not understand the danger that you're putting us all through?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Danger?” Hope stepped closer to Freya, her eyes filled with hate. “I will kill anyone who even dares to come near us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And that's the problem, Hope!” Freya frowned, “you can't keep doing this. This isn't going to solve anything and you know it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm not trying to solve anything!” Hope raised her voice, “Those people are—are monsters! They think that they can hurt people and not get away with it. They think they can kill people and.” Hope paused, her eyes tearing up. “And it's just not fair.”</em>
</p><p><em>“They're not the blame for what happened, Hope.” Freya stepped closer to her niece, she placed her hand on her shoulder. “I know you miss your parents, I know that it hurts that they're gone but you can't keep hurting everyone because of it.” Freya had a pleading tone in her voice, but Hope wasn't having any of it</em>.</p><p>
  <em>The house began to shake, Hope avoided Freya's eyes as she stared at the ground. Freya didn't understand her pain, she didn't understand her. Hope let a few tears roll down her cheek, she looked up at Freya, and all the older witch could see was a broken hearted girl. A girl who wanted to watch the world burn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the room lit up with fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They're bad people, Freya. They deserve this—”</em>
</p><p><em>“This is not the way, Hope. Please, I'm begging you to stop this.” Freya grabbed Hope's shoulders. “You may not understand what's happening, but your killing sprees are going to be the death of you. I want to be wrong, Hope, I do. But you're the only one who can prove me wrong. You need to realize this is wrong!”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“It's not wrong!” Hope yelled, the house shook violently, the fire surrounded them, Freya could feel herself sweat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freya stared at her niece worriedly. “Hope, stop this!” but that goes ignored, the house shook even harder, Freya panickedly brought her hand back to slap Hope out of it. The house stopped shaking. The fire dies out.</em>
</p><p><em>Hope stared at the ground with her hand over her cheek. Freya let out a breath, “Keelin just had Nik, Hope. My focus should be on you and him, I should be worried about what school to put you in, not worrying about you killing people.”</em> </p><p><em>“I couldn't stop the Hallow,” muttered Hope. It had been so low, Freya almost missed it. “I couldn't stop the one thing that was hurting my family.” Hope looked up at her aunt, another single tear rolling down her cheek. “So why not stop everyone like her?”</em> </p><p>
  <em>The tribrid didn't wait for an answer, she brushed past Freya. The older witch stared at the ground in shame, a shame she knew she'd feel for what she was going to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Freya?” </em>
</p><p><em>Keelin speed walked over to her, “What happened?” she held little Nik in her arms. Freya turned around to look at her wife, her own eyes tearing up</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“I'll have to agree to the operation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keelin shook her head, “Freya, no.”</em>
</p><p><em>“She's not going to stop and you know what the community wants to do.</em>” </p><p>
  <em>Keelin glanced down at their son, “This isn't right.” She looked up at Freya, her brows furrowing. “She's just a kid.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I've tried everything I could do. This is my deadline,” Freya sniffed</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“This isn't right,” Keelin repeated, she stepped away from Freya and left her alone in the basement. Freya let out a cry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wanted to save Hope;</em>
</p><p><em>But she couldn't</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Can you stop running from us?” Rebekah yelled loudly into the forest, a forest Hope was seen running to. She walked through the forest with Marcel staying close behind. “Hope, please, we just want to talk.”</p><p>“Stop following me.”</p><p>Hope appeared behind a tree, she was peaking at the pair.</p><p>Rebekah vamps over to her niece, ignoring her comment and pulls her into a tight hug. Hope reluctantly hugged her back, but the moment was short lived when she pulled away, frowning. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I'm assuming a friend of yours contacted Freya a few days ago,” Rebekah answered.</p><p>“Freya told us about it, she said you would be here and we couldn't pass up the opportunity,” Marcel adds. He pulled Hope into another hug.</p><p>“Who called her?” Hope asked, she looked at Rebekah with the most saddest eyes the woman had ever seen. </p><p>“She said her name was Lizzie,” Rebekah told her, “Freya seems to think this girl wanted to help you, perhaps you told her about what happened?”</p><p>Hope shook her head, “I didn't. I didn't tell her what… What they did to me.” Hope slid down the tree, she brought her knees up to her chest.</p><p>“I know it's hard to forgive her.” Rebekah sat down beside her, so did Marcel. “What they did, what she did was heinous.”</p><p>“Don't pretend you weren't a part of it,” Hope mumbled with a pout. </p><p>“I wasn't,” Rebekah replied. </p><p>“We didn't know until after it happened,” Marcel says. “When you went missing, we tried to find you, we didn't have much luck.”</p><p>“So you hid away too?” Hope asked.</p><p>“Freya assured us that she'd find you,” Marcel answers. “I knew I shouldn't have listened to her, but I did. For the first time, I wasn't worrying about witches using magic against me or who'd betray me next. I made a life outside of that constant worry.”</p><p>“A life that doesn't involve me in it.” Hope stared down at her lap.</p><p>“Hope, you kidnapped your own mother. Let's just say there is a lot of worry for you,” Marcel chuckled softly. “But,” He sighed. “It wasn't fair for me to leave you.”</p><p>“For us,” Rebekah added.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Hope looked over at Rebekah. “What's your excuse?”</p><p>Rebekah stared at her niece, her expression was unreadable. “I was scared.”</p><p>“Of me?” Hope asked softly.</p><p>Rebekah smiled sadly, she nodded. “Once I heard about what happened, how you left… I worried. I felt this way before, quite a lot actually, whenever your—”</p><p>“I don't want to hear this,” Hope interrupted, she stood up from the tree.</p><p>“Whenever something wrong happened—”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“—With your father.”</p><p>“Rebekah,” Hope clenched her jaw.</p><p>“I was scared of you, the same way I felt around Niklaus whenever something went wrong... Whenever I did something wrong.”</p><p>“You didn't have to be afraid of me!” Hope yelled, she stared down at Rebekah. “What I did was justified. They wronged me!” Hope shook her head, “My dad did bad things for the sake of doing bad things. He wasn't perfect, but he was my father, I'm allowed to be upset.”</p><p>“I didn't say you couldn't—”</p><p>“But no one allowed me to be upset. I was taking care of the bad in this world! Just like what my dad did to the Hallow.”</p><p>“I'd like to respectfully mention, those things are not the same.” Rebekah stood up.</p><p>“Why isn't it!” Hope yelled, her vision blurred with tears. “Nobody cared when my dad took care of the Hallow, but when I stop bad people I'm somehow the bad guy?”</p><p>“I did care,” Rebekah says, she walked closer to Hope, just wanting to hold her. “He was my brother. We may of have had our differences but I loved him. And what he did was necessary, to protect you.” Rebekah placed her palm on Hope's cheek, “What you were doing, wasn't to protect yourself or your family. You wanted someone to feel the pain you were feeling.”</p><p>“But you failed to realize that we do feel your pain.” Marcel stood up from the tree.</p><p>“You don't get to say that,” Hope replied bitterly. She backed away from Rebekah, “You both left me. You were so eager to leave and don't sell me some crap about you two caring, because if you cared you would've stayed.” </p><p>Hope turned her back on them, she started to walk away until Rebekah spoke. “I'm sorry we weren't there for you. If there were a way we could take our decision back, I would choose you.”</p><p>“It doesn't matter now,” Hope mumbled. I'm not really mad at you anyway.” She stared down at the grass beneath them. </p><p>“I don't agree with what my sister did.” </p><p>Hope stayed quiet, her back stayed facing her aunt and Marcel, she wanted to blink away her tears before bothering to look at them again. </p><p>“But I know she was trying to do the right thing for everyone.”</p><p>“Except for me,” Hope whimpered. “She was doing the right thing for everyone else, except for me.”</p><p>“People were scared,” Marcel says, trying to reason Freya's actions. Hope stared at him, how could he defend her? “When people are scared, they do unthinkable acts to protect themselves.” He explained.</p><p>“That doesn't mean I deserved to die!” Hope spinned around, “I didn't deserve to die.” She let out a sob.</p><p>Rebekah nodded at her, she walked closer to Hope to pull her into a hug. Marcel joins the girls. </p><p>Rebekah felt her eyes tearing up as well, she squeezed her niece tighter.</p><p>“No, you didn't.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope was stalking around the Bayou a few days after her fight with Freya. She rolled we eyes at their fight that day, Hope had a sense of what she was doing was bad, but for the most part she wanted to embrace the Mikaelson name and pretend that she was cold, powerful and she didn't give a damn about the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wanted so desperately to feel nothing, yet she felt every single thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But tonight, she wouldn't feel a thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, she attacked Jane and I.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope ducked under some bushes, the vampire she captured the other day hadn't left New Orleans. Hope only shook her head, evil never learns. She stalked closer, listening on as the vampire spoke on his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I know. She doesn't scare me, I'm not going anywhere.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Is that so?” Hope stood up straight, protruding from the bushes</em>.</p><p>
  <em>The vampire turned around slowly, he didn't look scare like before. “I have to go.” He hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket, “Right on time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don't tell me you were waiting for me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope arched an eyebrow in amusement, “I'm surprised your still in town, considering most of your kind fled away months ago.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean Marcel's group of lapdogs?” the vampire scoffed, “this home is as much as mine than any other witch or wolf.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope chuckled, “Of course you'll think that. Now, what should I do with you?” Hope walked up to the vampire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You're not going to do anything to me,” The vampire spoke with assuredness. “You're not going to do anything to anyone anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Hope half smirked, “Is this a threat?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vampire smirked, “More like a promise.”</em>
</p><p><em>Before Hope could reply, her head started hurting. She had never felt this pain before, it was overwhelming</em>. </p><p><em>The tribrid fell to her knees and screamed, several witches come out of the dark, they held their hands out chanting over Hope. Hope opened her eyes weakly to get a look at the unfamiliar witches</em>. </p><p>Someone then wrapped their arms around her, Hope saw a woman cover her eyes with a blindfold. Her wrists were then shackled <em>together, Hope tried to use her magic to stop this ambush, but she couldn't. </em></p><p>
  <em>The person picked Hope up from behind, the tribrid kicked her feet wildly until someone grabbed her legs. “Get off of me!” Hope hissed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope didn't see where she was being brought, but she soon felt herself being dropped on a hard surface. Hope felt multiple hands strapping her down, some of the witches were still chanting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Hope was strapped down, someone removed her blindfold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, well, well.” The vampire smirked. “Look what we have here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get out of here Sam, you've done enough.” Freya appears from a back room. At the sound of her voice, Hope cried out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Freya! Help me, please!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freya appeared beside her, she caressed her niece's hair. Hope's grayish blue eyes were flooded with tears. Freya stared down at them, her own eyes filled with sorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm so sorry, Hope.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope shook her head, she could hardly move with her neck shackled to the table. “Freya, Freya! No!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Come on, we need to begin.” Vincent stood among the other witches, his expression was unreadable. Freya looked up at him, she nodded quickly and stepped away from Hope. The group of witches start their chanting again, Hope gritted her teeth</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Freya spoke to Vincent about something Hope couldn't hear. Hope turned her head toward her aunt, the best way that she could to see Freya looking back at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's enough,” Davina walked into the room. “This is just torture, I made something that'll be quicker.” The young witch walked over to Freya and Vincent, the witches stop their chant and huddled together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Davina!” Hope pulled against the restraints that held her down securely. “Please let me go, Please!” Hope panicked, she felt her arm break in a loud crack. “Agh!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witches glanced at Hope, “We need to make the decision fast!” One witch say in panic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She's changing!” Pete exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just choose the damn Plan Mikaelson!” Mason ran over to Hope, he held a needle in his hand and quickly injected something in her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh!” Hope's canines protruded. Her eyes were bright yellow, she stared at Mason, making sure she didn't forget his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I stopped her for now, but hurry up.” Mason walked away from Hope, the other witches were now standing over her, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hate to rush you, but Mason's right,” Another witch says while staring at Hope. Freya looked around the room before taking something from Davina. She, Davina and Vincent then walked over to the tribrid, they all shared another look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don't have to do this,” Davina says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vincent nods, “We'd understand if you can't. Just let me take care of it.” Vincent held his hand out, Freya looked at him before looking down at Hope again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, Freya,” Hope whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freya closed her eyes, she held up a dagger over Hope's chest. Hope cried, the tribrid shut her own eyes to prepare for impact. But it never came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I can't do this.” Freya gave the dagger to Vincent, she backed away from the table.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope opened her eyes again, right when Vincent clutched the dagger and dug it into her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope gasped, Davina looked away, Freya covered her eyes as Vincent removed his hands from the dagger, the weapon was now standing alone, killing Hope slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He can't know about this,” Davina speaks softly, she avoids looking at Hope gasping for air. From across her, Vincent nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Understood. Neither can Marcel or Rebekah,” Vincent replied. “We don't need them bringing back their army of vampires for this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They wouldn't understand,” Davina says, mostly trying to convince herself. “This will be temporary.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right, that reminds me.” Vincent nods at another witch in the room. “Mary, is Clarke coming by tomorrow?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He promised he would, he owes us this,” Mary replies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vincent nods, “He owes us big time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stared at him as she had her last breath. Her eyes flutter closed, her body becomes limp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think we did the right thing?” Davina asked Vincent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are protecting the community. It was the only way.” Vincent shared a long look with Davina, the young woman knew he probably didn't believe his own words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. For the community,” Freya repeated emotionlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And soon, the night went on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, Hope woke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she wasn't strapped down to a table somewhere in the Bayou. She was laying in the middle of a courtyard, of the Abattoir. Hope sat up slowly, she instinctly reached for where the dagger was but realized it was missing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulled down the collar of her shirt to see the damage, yet saw nothing there. The tribrid let go of her shirt and stood up, she looked around the empty courtyard, it had been so dark. Darker than Hope's ever seen before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walked inside the Abattoir, she was hoping that maybe what happened in the Bayou had been a really weird dream. But she got colder as she stood inside her quiet home. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Freya?” Hope called out, to no response. “Freya!” Hope repeated, “please tell me this is just some weird way to scare me… You won okay?” Hope walked around her home until she ended up at the balcony, where she saw a silhouette of a person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stepped closer toward the person, “Hello?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man turned his head slightly, unsure if he heard someone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope widened her eyes in recognition, she let out a gasp. “Dad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father turned around, a shocked expression on his face. Hope didn't care though, she ran into her father's arm and hugged him tightly. “It's really you!” she smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wrapped his own arms around her. He pulled away from her slowly, “What are you doing here?” He asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don't know,” Hope shrugged. “I think… I think I died.” She stepped closer to the balcony's railing, her father watched her, he looked afraid to say anything. “Where's mom? Or Elijah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hope.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why is it so dark here?” Hope glanced at him, she turned back to the view. “Well, when I almost died that one time I saw mom—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hope.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was really dark there too, is this what dead people have to see all the time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hope,” Klaus says louder. His daughter turned to him, his eyes softened. “You don't belong here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe I want to be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Klaus shook his head, “No, you don't.” He walked over to Hope, he placed his hands on her shoulders. “This isn't a good place to be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where is mom?” Hope inquired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She's in a better place. One you would be in,” Klaus replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope shook her head, “I don't understand, why aren't you there?” she frowned, “You deserve to be somewhere good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think my history disagrees,” Klaus smiled sadly, “I've been binded here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A broken heart, perhaps.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope rolled her eyes, “I don't want to hear this.” She walked away from her father back inside the house. She heard her father following behind her, “I don't need to be told I need to let you go, I don't want to.” Hope walked into her room and plopped on her bed. “If I can be miserable, so can you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Klaus leaned on the doorframe, he crossed his arms with an amused expression. Too amused for a dead guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your sister,” Hope rolled over to her back. “Can you believe that Freya had me killed?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wouldn't be the first time our family betrayed one another. You should be overjoyed to not have any siblings.” The hybrid smiled humorously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn't mean for it to get so bad.” Hope pulled herself up to have her back leaning against her bed frame. She pulled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around herself, still freezing cold. Klaus lost his smile, he walked over to Hope as she continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just didn't want to think about it,” she confessed. “I thought that maybe… Maybe if I hurt people… It somehow feels better.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes,” Hope answered. “I feel bad afterwards. So, I turned to people who did bad things, and… I felt a little better.” Hope sighed, “Then I was killed. By my own aunt.” Klaus pulled her into a side hug, Hope leaned her head on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm so cold,” Hope said. She nuzzled into her father and closed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You'll feel better. And soon, you'll teach the kingdom to not mess with the queen.” Klaus rubbed his hand on her shoulder, his chin rested on the top of Hope's head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Littlest Wolf.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope shot up from a bed, it was no longer hers. Hope looked around the unfamiliar room, she looked down at her shirt that now had a blood stain. The blue eyed Tribrid got off the bed, senses coming at her at all angles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From outside the room, she could hear people making noise. Hope crouched down beside the bed, she covered her ears. Hope took small breaths, she shut her eyes tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I'll check on her,” Someone says from outside the room. “If she's awake, she won't be happy. I want that guy to come in here with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You'll be fine,” Mary replies. “She's your typical vampire now. Plus, I'll need to check in with Clarke, I'll be back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope removed her hands from her ears, she crawled under the bed when the room door opened. Hope stalked the person's legs that walked around the room, he walked over to the closet to open it, probably expecting Hope to be there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tribrid decided upon an option, she could fight the witch, possibly run out of the room. She didn't really see another plan for this and shakily got from under the bed, her nerves not easing for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch turned around to face her when she was kneeling beside the bed, Hope froze, she stared back at the man who only pulled out his phone. He dialed a few numbers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stood up, the man didn't react while he put his phone up to his ear. He ran his fingers through his hair, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, come on,” He muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stepped up to him, she felt this intense hunger she had never felt before. The witch paced back and forth, he seemed nervous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need to come back,” he speaks to the phone. “She's not here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope's canines shot out, she touched one with her index finger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I don't know! She's not in the room you said you left her in,” the witch argues. “Just hurry back here okay? I'll need the help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope stood behind him, she could sense his heart beating rapidly. Poor boy, he was scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, I'll see you when you get back.” The witch took the phone away from his ear and hung up. Hope smirked, she wrapped her hands around the witch's neck and head, snapping it effortlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch fell to the ground, Hope bared her fangs and dug in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat back up once she had her fill. Blood dripped from her chin, she wasted no time and rushed out of the room. She made it to the front door and roughly knocked into an invisible forcefield.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope backed away from the door and let out a sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later, Mary comes back to the house. She opens the door, “William, I'm here,” she shouted to the house. But William didn't reply. Mary walked farther into the house, she stepped slowly trying her best to walk quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mary stopped in front of the room Hope was kept in, she pushed open the door slowly. “Oh my God!” Mary cried at the sight of her friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope bared her fangs and darted toward Mary, but the witch was no fool. Mary ducked fast enough to avoid getting eaten, she raised up her hand and chanted out a spell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope fell to the ground in agony, she clutched her head as the pain intensified. Hope fought through it though, she looked up at the older witch, suddenly, her arm bends in an unnatural position, creating a loud popping sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch screamed, she cradled her broken arm before staring at the tribrid in front of her. “No, no,” She started to whimper. “This wasn't supposed to happen.” Mary backed out of the room, but Hope wasn't going to lose her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mary came close to the front door, but then Hope spoke. “Phasmatos Ossox.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mary's legs give out on her and crack loudly. The older witch fell to the ground, “No!" She desperately crawled closer to the door, but Hope ambled toward her and kneeled down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mary opened her mouth to speak but Hope held out her fist, “Silencio.” Mary's mouth sealed shut, her cries now muffled. Mary was determined to make it toward the door, but Hope grabbed a fist full of her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should of had a better plan,” Hope whispered in the witch's ear. She didn't waste another minute and bite down on Mary's neck. Mary screams were soon silent as Hope devoured her. In the midst of her pleasure, Mary's head detached from her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope looked up at the door, and cautiously took a step out of it, and luckily for her the invisible barrier was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And her taste of revenge only started there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one messes with a queen.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Alaric out both hands on his hips. “Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of welcome.”</p><p>“It's okay, that's a good reaction considering all the things she could've done.” Freya forced a smile. “I'm Freya by the way, Rebekah, my sister was the one who call you.” She offered him a handshake, “My brother, Kol.” She introduced.</p><p>“Yes, I'm familiar with the family.” Alaric cleared his throat, “we should have a seat, and talk.”</p><p>“Is she well here?” Kol asked while taking a seat in front of Alaric's desk, Freya sat next to him. “I've heard she's been on a bit of a bender, can blame her father for that. Luckily she doesn't have any siblings, she'd probably dagger them for life—”</p><p>“That's enough, Kol.” Freya interrupted him. She turned toward Alaric. “We're here to make sure that she's okay, I spoke to a girl who says Hope is helping improve the school?”</p><p>Alaric nodded, “Yeah, she's been an amazing helper. I believe she's doing a lot better than how we found her. But I have to ask, who exactly contacted you?”</p><p>Right on time, Lizzie walks into the office. Alaric stood up from his desk, about to shoo her out of there until she waved at Freya. </p><p>“Hi, Freya, right?” Lizzie passed her father while Freya stood up, the witches shaking each other's hands. “It's nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You called them?” Alaric asked her, “Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me this?”</p><p>“It's fine, really.” Freya smiled, “I'm just happy I know where Hope is. She's been MIA for a while.”</p><p>“She's been here for a few weeks,” Alaric says. “She's been really has been helpful to us—”</p><p>“But we also need money,” Lizzie comments bluntly. Alaric closed his eyes and shook his head a little, before he could apologize for his daughter's outburst, Lizzie smiled sweetly at Freya. “I mean, we could use some good donations to help better this place. If you help us out, we could help out Hope more, and other kids like her.” </p><p>“Aren't you quite the money grabber,” Kol spoke, with a quirk of his eyebrow. </p><p>“I'd call myself an opportunistic.” Smirked Lizzie.</p><p>“Sorry about this one." Alaric grabbed Lizzie's arm to pull her closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, “But, we would appreciate any donations you'd be comfortable with giving us.” </p><p>Freya shared a look with Kol, “I wish for a day that Hope will tell me her experiences here herself, but for now, I'll take your word for it. I'll keep in contact with you, to talk about payments.”</p><p>“I'll stick around,” Kol says while eyeing the office. “Just to get an idea of what this place is like.”</p><p>Step one to getting her old life back was a success, at least in her book it was. </p><p>Lizzie grinned;</p><p>Everything will come together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lizzie hoped, things have gotten better for her father's school. Freya and Rebekah were generous enough to donate a ton of cash, while Kol helped as well. Apart from his money, he did keep his word and stuck around the school. He speaks highly of his wife Davina, Lizzie heard that the two would be making a few appearances.</p>
<p>Over the course of a few weeks things were beginning to feel normal again. Lizzie could now sit in the dining room for breakfast, with a plate of Belgian waffles. And besides the delicious food menu, Alaric shaved off his hobo beard. Everything was slowly coming along now.</p>
<p>“I can't believe we actually have this,” Josie says as she sat across from her.  “Didn't you mention something about Belgian waffles a few weeks ago?” </p>
<p>“Did I?” Lizzie smiled slightly. “I must've forgotten.” She shrugged. Soon, MG, Kaleb and Penelope join their table and dig into their upgraded breakfast.</p>
<p>“I've got to hand it to your dad,” Kaleb muffled while chewing, “He sure knows how to use his money right.” </p>
<p>“You can thank Lizzie for this one,” Josie replied with a smile. Lizzie smiled at her friends when she caught something in the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>Landon and Rafael were walking side by side with their heads down, in front of them had been Hope. Lizzie lost her smile, her eyes followed the trio. Things changed since the Mikaelsons arrived, it was like everything was back to normal.</p>
<p>And Lizzie's normal was Hope not being her friend. That was becoming more of a reality in this world than what Lizzie had hoped for. While her sister and their friends engaged with one another, her eyes couldn't leave Hope. </p>
<p>The tribrid looked different. Maybe Lizzie crossed the line with bringing the Mikaelsons back, but it was for the sake of the school… Right?</p>
<p>“Hey.” MG nudged her , Lizzie turned to him. “You shouldn't worry about it.” the vampire gazed over at the Hope, “I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably hasn't seen her family for so long, maybe she just needs some time to get used to it.”</p>
<p>As if she was listening, Hope's blue eyes landed on Lizzie. She stared for a moment longer before she nudged Rafael and Landon to follow her, the trio went outside to eat with the wolves.</p>
<p>Lizzie turned back to her plate, ignoring the small ache in her heart. If only the genie could fix this, maybe that'd be Lizzie's next wish. As if she'd come back, Lizzie thought. The siphoner zoned out the rest of the conversation her friends were having, she absentmindedly stabbed her food with the fork. </p>
<p>Maybe she and Hope just aren't meant to be friends. Lizzie would just have to accept that;</p>
<p>Even if she didn't want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that day, Lizzie was wandering alone toward the dock. She stumbled upon her sister who had boxing gloves on. Penelope was in front of her, dodging and maneuvering around the siphoner, throwing a few punches at her. Lizzie crossed her arms and smiled.</p>
<p>“Don't tell me your training because of what happened at Emma's shop.”</p>
<p>Josie backed away from her opponent, she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. “I feel bad about that, yes. But we've been slacking lately anyway since Hope got here.” Josie walked over to her water bottle and picked it up, Penelope does the same. “Dad taught us to fight, and I still ran away.” </p>
<p>“Hm.” Penelope hummed while she drank her water. She then pulled her bottle from her mouth. “They had guns. Anyone with a sane mind would know to run from that.”</p>
<p>“Weapons shouldn't matter, we have powers,” Replied Josie, she sat her bottle down on the deck. “I should've siphoned something.” Josie sighed. “Why couldn't we be normal witches? Maybe I wouldn't hesitate to actually fight back—”</p>
<p>“No, no.” Penelope shook her head, “None of that talk.”</p>
<p>Josie sighed, “I know, I know. I'm a badass witch.”</p>
<p>“That's right.” Penelope smiled. </p>
<p>Lizzie eyed the two girls before clearing her throat. “Anyway. Have you seen dad around?” </p>
<p>“I think he's out again,” Josie replied while knocking her gloves together. “Thanks to the Mikaelsons, he's actually got more to do around here. Same with mom.” Penelope put her water bottle down and posed a stance, Josie does the same.</p>
<p>While they continue to box, Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek. She leans forward on her tippy toes, “So… How's Hope doing?” </p>
<p>Josie kept her eyes on Penelope and struck at her. “She's fine, I think.” Josie ducked Penelope's strike. “She's been very closed off though. I always see her with Rafael and Landon, they disappear a lot too.” </p>
<p>“Makes you wonder what they're really up to,” Penelope comments. She ducked Josie's attack before striking back at Josie. “Maybe she's gone back to her old ways.”</p>
<p>Before Lizzie could question the witch, she hears footsteps stomping toward them. She glanced over her shoulder to see MG, Kaleb and Alyssa with big smiles. “Hey party people,” Kaleb called out.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Lizzie replied.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Penelope and Josie say in unison. </p>
<p>“I thought I'd hand out personal invitations to our celebration tonight,” Alyssa spoke. She interlocked her fingers together. </p>
<p>“What's the celebration?” Lizzie asked.</p>
<p>“Well, many reasons,” Alyssa replied. “But mainly, the mill doesn't look like it's been inhabited by homeless people anymore so the witches thought why not throw a party.”</p>
<p>“And we are here to spread the word,” Kaleb added.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Penelope says. “Count me in.” She attempted to strike Josie again and missed.</p>
<p>“Same here,” The brunette siphoner replied.</p>
<p>The vampires and witch turned to Lizzie. “How about you?” Alyssa asked. </p>
<p>Lizzie turned around, she looked at Alyssa. In the corner of her eye, she saw her mother talking to a few students. The students pointed in Lizzie's direction and the blonde nodded. “Yeah, sure whatever. Now go somewhere before my mom ask what we're talking about.” She shooed Alyssa, MG and Kaleb away and Caroline came over.</p>
<p>“Hi guys.” Caroline waved at the trio, she stopped in front of Lizzie. “Hey sweetie.”</p>
<p>“Hi mom.”</p>
<p>“Josie, can I talk with you for a moment?” Caroline cleared her throat, “I need to tell you and Lizzie something.” </p>
<p>Josie and Penelope backed away from each other and dropped their arms. Josie nudged Penelope and nodded her head, Penelope nodded back and collected her water bottle before walking off.</p>
<p>“What is it mom?” Josie placed her hands on her waist. </p>
<p>“I have to tell you both something.” She put either hand on both of her daughter's shoulders. “I'm leaving soon, I'm going to Europe for a few days.”</p>
<p>Again? Things really were returning to normal. Lizzie didn't want things to be this normal, at least not yet anyway. “Why?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Are you getting more kids?” Josie questioned.</p>
<p>Caroline shook her head. “I think your dad is getting that all handled. I'm meeting someone for business.”</p>
<p>“Business?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow, “What kind of business?”</p>
<p>“Nothing you two should worry about.” Caroline smiled softly, she moved her hands to caress her siphoners cheeks. She gazed into their young eyes.</p>
<p>“When are you leaving?” Josie inquired.</p>
<p>“Tonight.”</p>
<p>“What?” Josie frowned, “That's crazy!”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Caroline says. “But this person I am meeting is very important. Don't worry, we could spend some time together before I have to go.” She offered, “What do you two say?”</p>
<p>“Sure, of course.” Josie tears off her gloves, “I just need to get changed.” She pulled her mom into a hug before pulling back. As Josie walked away, Caroline began to follow her.</p>
<p>“Hey, mom?” </p>
<p>Caroline stopped and turned to Lizzie. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something? For um… Ad-advice.”</p>
<p>The vampire nodded, “Of course, what is it?” She walked back over to Lizzie and pulled her into a side hug. She walked them toward the edge of the dock. </p>
<p>“It's just, I think I did something stupid. But, it's not really stupid.”</p>
<p>“What did you do now?” Caroline joked with a chuckle. She squeezed Lizzie's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hope's family is here because of me.”</p>
<p>Caroline nodded, “Your dad told me about it. And although I would've liked for you to tell me what you did, I can move past that now considering they're helping this place out.” The vampire stared out at the body of water, “So what did you need advice for?”</p>
<p>“I think Hope's mad at me,” Lizzie replied, she stared down at her shoes. “She told me that she and her family weren't really close anymore, I'm not sure what happened but I knew something did. But, I still brought them here anyway.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Caroline inquired.</p>
<p>“B-because I knew they would help the school,” Lizzie answered. “And they did, look how happy dad has been since they came.” The blonde frowned, “But Hope hasn't said a word to me since they came.”</p>
<p>“You said that Hope told you, or at least implied that she and her family were on rough terms right?” The vampire asked, her eyes landing on Lizzie. The siphoner nods. “Knowing that, you still contacted them. Correct?” Lizzie nodded again. Caroline sighed, “What you did wasn't stupid, but selfish.”</p>
<p>“Nothing new, I guess,” Lizzie mumbled.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Caroline turned her body to face Lizzie, she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. “You had good intentions. Things probably would've gone more smoothly if you told her what you were doing. But, Hope's family are grateful to know where she is and one day, Hope will be too. Just, give her some time okay?”</p>
<p>Caroline pulled Lizzie into a side hug. The blonde hugged her mother back, her advice wasn't exactly the thing she was looking for. Lizzie didn't want to give Hope space, maybe in her old life she would probably complain about not giving the girl space. But that was her old life, a life with the outcast tribrid who always wanted to be alone.</p>
<p>But this wasn't her old life.</p>
<p>Not anymore.</p>
<p>She and Hope weren't strangers to one another anymore, Hope didn't think the siphoner was witch bipolar. Lizzie didn't want to go back to a world where she and Hope were enemies again, even if she had wished Hope away, she had another shot to make things right.</p>
<p>And she was going to do just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that night, the party was in full effect. </p>
<p>Everyone seemed to have been having a great time, they had little care in the world except Lizzie. The siphoner was sitting alone, she may have been in the middle of the party but it surely didn't feel like it. She was partly tired from spending the rest of the day with her sister and mother, but Josie was having the time of her life. </p>
<p>Lizzie watched her sister for a moment, she was different than back at home, Lizzie's original life. Josie would've been the one sitting in Lizzie's spot, probably studying or doing something lame. Lizzie smiled to herself, at least her sister knew how to have fun here.</p>
<p>The siphoner's eyes traveled among the partygoers until she spotted Hope. Hope was definitely different here, the tribrid wouldn't have even shown up to a party like this. Lizzie couldn't help but feel a bit envious by Alyssa, who had been best buds with Hope lately. Lizzie was surprised honestly, no one had along with that witch back home.</p>
<p>Lizzie wanted to look away, she did. But her eyes were telling her no, and apparently her mind wanted so desperately to watch over the tribrid. It's not like she couldn't handle herself if she got hurt, but it felt nice just knowing where she was. </p>
<p>“Hey, you.” MG sat beside Lizzie, a red plastic cup in his hands, and that dorky smile of his. “You're not up for the party?” He asked.</p>
<p>Before Lizzie could even speak, a yawn escaped her mouth. Lizzie covered her yawn and shook her head, “No, no, I am. I'm just a little tired.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you didn't have to come if you were too tired,” MG replies. </p>
<p>“It's fine,” Lizzie says, her eyes wandering over at Hope again.</p>
<p>MG follows her eyes for a moment, “Do you want me to talk to her?” </p>
<p>Lizzie glanced at MG, her brows furrowed. “What?”</p>
<p>He nods toward Hope's direction, “I could talk to her for you, maybe it could help make her talk to you or something.”</p>
<p>Before she could answer, Josie came over dragging Penelope by the wrist. “Hey you two, having fun?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” MG smiled.</p>
<p>“I'm having a blast.” Lizzie sighed.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Josie sat beside her sister, Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie's neck loosely.  </p>
<p>“Noth—”</p>
<p>“Hope still isn't talking to her,” MG explained. Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek, Josie nodded.</p>
<p>“I'm sure you don't have to worry,” Josie says, “I think she just needs some time—”</p>
<p>“Everyone says she needs some time,” Lizzie mumbled. “I'm the one who needs some time. I'm the only one adjusting to all of this.” The group shared confused looks with one another, Lizzie rubbed her temples. </p>
<p>“Well, she's alone right now. Maybe you could try to talk to her,” Josie says. Lizzie glanced over at Hope again, who was now alone.</p>
<p>“Or you could give it a rest,” Penelope spoke. Lizzie gazed at her, her eyes squinting. “I'm just saying.” Penelope shrugged, “It's probably better to stay away from her.”</p>
<p>Josie raised an eyebrow, she reached up to hold Penelope's arms. MG glanced at her, confused by Penelope's statement. Lizzie stared at the witch, suspension lingering in her eyes. </p>
<p>Choosing to ignore Penelope's comment, Lizzie stood up from the table. She walked over to Hope who had been standing alone, with a red cup in her hand. Lizzie froze when she was getting closer to Hope, she sucked in a breath and walked over to her.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Hope glanced toward Lizzie, “Hi.” </p>
<p>“How have you been?” Lizzie asked, When Hope didn't respond, the siphoner began to ramble. “We haven't really been talking since after… I know what I did was selfish and I should've talked to you about what I was doing—”</p>
<p>“I'm fine, Elizabeth.” </p>
<p>“Hope!” Alyssa waved from a crowd of witches. </p>
<p>“I got to go.” Hope walked away very quickly, Lizzie watched her go with a sigh. Lizzie turned back to the table she was sitting at to see MG, Penelope and Josie staring back at her. Her sister gave her a sympathetic smile, but Lizzie didn't want sympathy. She wanted her friend back.</p>
<p>Lizzie walked toward another crowd of people, specifically the wolves. </p>
<p>They were outside the old mill and from the looks of it, they were wrestling one another.</p>
<p>Lizzie spotted Landon and walked over to the phoenix. “Hey bird boy,” She greeted him. </p>
<p>Landon half smiled at her, “Hey. Did you really come here to see this?” Landon motioned toward Rafael who was now pinning another wolf on the ground. The other wolves cheered from around them. </p>
<p>“No,” Lizzie admitted. “I just didn't want to be in there. Being ignored by Hope.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, she told us what happened.”</p>
<p>“What'd she say?” Lizzie asked.</p>
<p>“That you brought her family here,” Landon replied. “And I'm not really sure why, but Hope didn't really take that all too well.” Landon glanced at Lizzie, to see the blonde frowning. “It's not really why you did it. It's just the fact that they're here now. But, she had a good conversation with one of her aunts. Honestly though, if you'd asked, I would've told you to not talk to Freya.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Lizzie inquired, “What happened between them?”</p>
<p>Landon hesitated to speak. “It's just, uh, you know, it's not really my thing to say.” He put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder, she nearly recoiled at his touch. “Hope will come around, I wouldn't worry so much.” </p>
<p>Lizzie only nodded, before she could say anything, the wolves started cheering even louder. Rafael stood up and held one arm up high in victory. A few of the wolves high five him before he walked over to Landon, he pulled him into a side hug before turning to Lizzie.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hi,” Lizzie waved. </p>
<p>“You came to see me win?” </p>
<p>Lizzie shook her head, “not at all actually. But, congrats, I guess.”</p>
<p>“We were just talking about Hope,” Landon says. “The whole Freya thing.” </p>
<p>“Oh, right. You were the one who brought her.” Rafael stepped closer to Lizzie.</p>
<p>“Easy Rafe, she doesn't know.” Landon placed his hand on the wolf's chest.</p>
<p>“And on that note, I'll be leaving.” Before the boys could protest, Lizzie quickly made her way back into the mill. Once she walked inside, Hope had brushed against her shoulders. Lizzie didn't bother to stop either, she just let out a quiet sigh and continued to walk over to MG and her sister.</p>
<p>Hope on the other hand, was getting away from the party.</p>
<p>The tribrid said her farewells to the witches and walked into the dark depths of the forest for a little break. </p>
<p>Hope found a nice tree to lean against and sat down. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. These last few days have been slow.</p>
<p>After talking with Rebekah and Marcel, Hope knew it'd come a time where Freya would come back. The tribrid could convince herself that she was ready to speak with her aunt, but when the time came close, she'd lose all that confidence. She could practically feel her breath being taken away when she saw her aunt, just like when she died for the first time.</p>
<p>Hope wasn't sure if it was her extreme anxious talking or her fear of Freya. Either way, talking to her won't be an easy conversation. </p>
<p>Hope let her head fall onto the palm of her hands. She wouldn't have to think about this if it weren't for a certain siphoner. </p>
<p>It wasn't Lizzie's fault. Okay, maybe it was a little bit, but Hope wasn't angry with her. She was more hurt than anything. But as Landon loves to remind her, Lizzie and tons of the other kids at the school didn't know the truth of why Hope disappeared. But at the moment, Hope needed someone to blame. </p>
<p>Maybe Lizzie should be to blame.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hope hears the sound of rustling among the leaves around her. Her eyes open to expose her blue irises. </p>
<p>Hope's eyes darted around her dark surroundings, she hadn't seen anyone. </p>
<p>“<em>You only had one thing to do.”</em> </p>
<p>Hope hurried onto her feet, she turned to the familiar voice but didn't see anyone. </p>
<p>“<em>And yet, you let me die</em>.”</p>
<p>Hayley appears from behind a tree, her eyes staring down at the ground. Hope stared at her mother, her body frozen. Hayley slowly looked up to stare at Hope, her expression saddening. </p>
<p>“I should've known, you are just like your father.” Hayley started to walk closer to Hope. “Evil, murderous, a monster.” Hayley stepped closer, her tone harshly spitting out insults.</p>
<p>“Vindictive.” Hope jumped, a vampire appeared beside her, his eyes bloodshot red. The Nazis hissed at her before disappearing. Hope turned to look at her mother, who wasn't there anymore. The tribrid wiped her eyes, once she opened them again, the Nazis vampires surrounded her. In the middle of them was Hayley, her eyes reddening with veins extending from her cheeks.</p>
<p>Hope didn't waste another minute and ran the opposite way from the vampires. But it was no use. The vampires chanted loudly in Hope's ears, she couldn't outrun them. </p>
<p>The chants became louder, like the voices were screaming from inside her head. Hope crashed onto the ground, she covered her ears and shut her eyes to block out the sounds, but it wasn't working. </p>
<p>Hope felt someone's hands on her shoulders, Hope opened her eyes to see Greta glaring at her. </p>
<p>The old vampire leaned in close, and whispered. “You are your parents' biggest disappointment.”</p>
<p>Hope clenched her jaw, she shot out a beam of magic and Greta disappeared. Hope crawled backwards and stopped once her back was against a tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest for a few seconds, scanned her surroundings before dropping her legs. In a blink of an eye, a net dropped on top of her.  </p>
<p>Hope shot up quickly, the net restrained her, forcing her back into the ground. She moved under the net but couldn't pull it up from the ground. Hope panicked, flashes of her past came back and the tribrid shot out her magic. The net takes in her magic, as if it had been adsorbing it.</p>
<p>Hope shot more magic out, her brain throwing out several frantic thoughts at once. Hope needed to get out. </p>
<p>She pulled and tugged on the net, her blue eyes turning yellow. She was alone, she was alone and not even the Nazis vampires could see her now. She was trapped. </p>
<p><em>Trapped</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Trapped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trapped.</em>
</p>
<p><em>He'll come get back</em>.</p>
<p>Hope cried out, she pulled harder on the net, her palms turning red. </p>
<p><em>He'll come get back</em>.</p>
<p><em>He'll come get back</em>.</p>
<p>Hope screamed, her vision blurred with tears. </p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>Hope looked toward the voice. </p>
<p>She couldn't make out the person right away. Once the witch took off running, Hope recognized Penelope.</p>
<p>Veins protrude under Hope's eyes, she glared toward the direction Penelope ran in. If she were to blame someone;</p>
<p>She'd blame <em>her</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. So I Hallucinate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Hope was vamping through the forest. The Tribrid wore only a white gown and her skin was covered in dirt, her face stained with tears and blood was dried on her chin.</em> </p><p><em>She crashed into a tree, her body landing on the ground. Yeah, she wasn't exactly good at this vamping thing yet</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Hope sat up, she wiped the strands of her hair from her face. She eyed around her surroundings, she knew she needed to hide somewhere or he'd come to get her.</em>
</p><p><em>Hope stood up, she started to walk in one direction she was positive was the right way. Hope tried to control her breathing when she stepped on something hard</em>.</p><p><em>Suddenly a net falls on top of her, trapping her on the ground</em>. </p><p>
  <em>A loud siren screams from a tree, Hope covers her ears. A group of men wearing black armor ran over to her, they held their weapons tightly in their hands and aimed it toward the Tribrid. Hope flattens her body on the ground as the men approached her.</em>
</p><p><em>"Think it worked?" One man asked</em>.</p><p><em>"Only one way to find out," Another man says while pulling the trigger</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Hope blocked the bullet by raising her hand up, the bullet stopped in midair. Hope turned it around and shot it back at the man, it dented his armor but he survived.</em>
</p><p><em>Another man kicks Hope's hip roughly. The Tribrid rolled over to her side, she raised her hand at the man and blasted a powerball at him. The powerball broke through the net and Hope darted out of it</em>. </p><p><em>The men chased her and shot out at her. Hope vamped in a zig zag to throw off the men's aims</em>. </p><p><em>Hope reached a clearing and smiled as she ran toward her freedom</em>.</p><p><em>At least, she thought it was freedom</em>.</p><p><em>Before she could escape, someone grabbed her by the collar of her gown, pulling her backwards</em>.</p><p>"<em>No!" Hope screamed, she pulled harder against the person but she wasn't moving far. Hope was pulled toward someone's chest, she let out a defeated whimper when a hand caressed her face</em>. </p><p><em>"Shh," He whispered into her ear. Hope pulled against his arm that rested on her neck, he held her firmly toward his body. "You did well today. But we need to go home now." Hope shut her eyes when he injected a needle into her neck</em>.</p><p><em>She felt her body giving up and soon, she went limp in his arms</em>.</p><p>"No!" Hope cried.</p><p>Hope dug her fingers into the ground. She knew he'd come back, he <em>always</em> did. </p><p>Hope created a small hole underneath herself, she vamped her hands to dig faster and faster until her fingers were sore. She eventually created a small enough hole to stick her hand out. Once her skin made contact with the bottom of the net, it stung her. </p><p>Hope pulled her hand back, she watched the small bruise disappear. Hope sucked in a breath and shot her arm out from the hole. The ends of the net stung her more, Hope groaned in pain as she tried to crawl her way out of the net. </p><p>She managed to stick her arm out, her skin blistering as she stuck her other arm out. </p><p>"Oh my God! Hope!" Josie ran over to the Tribrid along with Lizzie, Rafael, Landon and Alyssa. Hope retreated her arm and sat up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Landon asked.</p><p>"I can't get this thing off!" Hope cried, her body shaking. </p><p>Lizzie and Josie pulled at the net to feel a sharp sting. </p><p>"What the hell?" Lizzie backed away from the net. Hope threw another power ball at one side of the net, and watched as the net adsorbed it.</p><p>"Great, it's magical." Josie kneeled down, she hovered her hand on top of the net. "We need to take the magic." Lizzie nods and kneels beside her sister, she hovers her hand over the net as well and as they siphoned Hope's adsorbed magic, the net stung their hands.</p><p>"Is that working?" Landon asked.</p><p>"It will," Josie groaned.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Rafael asked, he got as close as he could to the net without getting stung. </p><p>"I saw my mom," Hope whispered to him, she stared down at her hands. </p><p>"Your mom? Am I the only one confused by this?" Alyssa says.</p><p>"How did you... See her?" Landon questioned.</p><p>"I... I don't know, but I saw her and... And," Hope paused. Josie and Lizzie take their hands away from the net, their palms reddening.</p><p>Rafael, Alyssa and Landon immediately went over to pull the net off of Hope.</p><p>"How did this happen?" Rafael asked. </p><p>"Some kid said he heard screaming," Alyssa says. </p><p>After they pulled the net off of Hope, Rafael smiled at her until he realized her yellow eyes were darkening. "Hope?" </p><p>The Tribrid stared ahead of herself, "I'm going to kill her." She vamps toward the old mill.</p><p>The group immediately began to run after her. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the speed of a vampire and eventually made it back to the old mill to see terror unfolding in front of them. </p><p>Hope held her hand out, the wind around them around the Tribrid was strong and pushed Lizzie and the others back. In front of Hope was MG, the poor vampire was fighting against the currents of the wind while also trying to stop her from whatever she was doing.</p><p>Many of the party guests were running back to the school, some screamed as if their limbs had been chopped off.</p><p>The gang ran over to Hope, MG smiled in relief at the group. "Thank god you're here."</p><p>Rafael grabbed Hope by her arms and turned her to look at him. "What are you doing!" He shook her a little to get her to look at him. </p><p>Lizzie looked at the old mill to see Penelope scrambling up on her feet, she ran inside the mill.</p><p>"It's her fault," Hope huffed, "She trapped me in that-that thing and ran away!" She pulled away from Rafael and vamped inside the mill, the gang ran after her again. When they ran into the mill, Penelope was hanging from the air, gasping for breath.</p><p>"Hope!" Rafael stood in front of her, the rest of the gang quickly escorted the rest of the terrified party guests out of the mill. Hope threw Penelope backyards, her back crashing into the wall. The witch weakly stood up, she raised her hand up to send a powerball at Hope. The Tribrid dodges, she throws one of her own. </p><p>"Hope, please stop." Rafael grabbed a hold of her again. The minute he does this, Penelope shot out another powerball. Hope grabbed onto the wolf and threw him down to the ground.</p><p>Lizzie backed out of the mill, she reached for MG's wrist and pulled him away. The two ran off as Hope was blasted by the power ball and nearly fell back. Hope throws another power ball, but misses and creates a hole in the mill.</p><p>Hope nearly falls forward, her head begins to spin. Her eyes flicker between yellow and blue, she stumbled back. Penelope hit her again, the Tribrid fell on her back, she growled. </p><p>"Penelope, Stop!" Josie stood in front of Hope. </p><p>"She's the one attacking me!" Penelope created another powerball, it levitated over her palm.</p><p>"Just stop okay!" Josie turned around, Hope was standing behind her, she jumped back at the closeness the Tribrid had been. "Hope, please listen to me okay? Can we talk about this?"</p><p>Hope grabbed Josie by the shoulders and pushed her out of the way, the siphoner was going to protest when Hope let out a piercing scream. </p><p>Her power shoots past them, creating a damaging hole in the mill. The ground shook slightly as Hope screeched. Things around the old mill were flying forward, the building was going to crash down any minute.</p><p>Just then, Lizzie ran back inside with MG and her father following behind. They saw Hope absolutely destroying the mill, Alaric outstretched his hand toward his other daughter. "Josie!" </p><p>Josie quickly ran over to her father, he pulled her toward him. </p><p>"Hope!" Alaric stepped in front of her daughters. He walked closer to the younger girl, he held out his hand and soon he placed it on her shoulder. </p><p>Hope suddenly stopped at the sound of his voice, she took heavy breaths in and out. </p><p>Rafael slowly got up from the ground, Hope fluttered her eyes and before she fell onto the ground, Rafael rushed over to catch her. Everyone stared at Hope for a moment longer, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>"Penelope!" Josie ran past her father and Hope, she ran over to the witch who was now lying on the other side of the mill, she was being crushed underneath rubble. Josie quickly pushed everything off of the witch.</p><p>Alaric turned around to look at Lizzie.</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Alaric stood outside of Hope's room a few hours after the ordeal. The door was open a crack and a woman standing in front of him. Alaric crossed his arms when the woman began to speak.</p><p>"She will be fine, some much needed rest should be in order." The nurse smiled sympathetically, "We've never experienced this kind of problem though, but I'm sure she just pushed herself too far."</p><p>Alaric nods, "Okay. What about Penelope? Is she going to be fine?" </p><p>The nurse nodded, "Nothing a little vampire blood can't fix." </p><p>"Okay. Thanks for helping so late."</p><p>The nurse smiled, "Don't worry about it Dr. Saltzman, I'm here to help the kids whenever I can." The nurse put her hand on Alaric's shoulder before walking away. The headmaster walked into Hope's room, Lizzie, Rafael, Landon, Alyssa and Josie were sitting around the bed. </p><p>"Will she be okay?" Lizzie asked.</p><p>"Yes, she just needs some rest." Alaric sat at the foot of her bed. "Now, can any of you tell me what happened?" </p><p>"Um, well it was just a normal party," Josie says.</p><p>"A party?" Alaric raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Josie shared a look with her sister before nodding shyly. "Yes. A party. But it was normal, nothing was wrong until someone kept saying they heard someone screaming in the woods."</p><p>"That's when we went to check it out," Lizzie adds. "Then we saw Hope trapped by this weird bear trap thing."</p><p>"It adsorbed her magic, so we had to siphon the enchantment away," Josie says, "Then Hope went back to the party and attacked Penelope." </p><p>"She a-attacked me first," Hope muttered, she slowly opened her eyes. Everyone looked at her, "I saw her running away. I know she trapped me."</p><p>"But you also said you saw your mom," Rafael comments. "Maybe you were... Hallucinating or something."</p><p>"I don't Hallucinate!" </p><p>"It happens," Landon replied. </p><p>"I didn't see her leave the party either." Alyssa turned to Josie, "Wasn't she with you all night right?" All eyes landed on Josie, the siphoner looked down at her hands.</p><p>"Yeah... She was with me." </p><p>"Maybe you thought you saw her," Rafael frowned. "It happens to the best of us."</p><p>Hope stared at the wolf as if she had the biggest realization. </p><p>Alaric clears his throat. "Okay, that sounds like a hunter's trap. I'll check around with Jeremy." He glanced down at his watch, "It's really late and I need to think about... All of this. You all should go back to your rooms too, we all need rest." Everyone apart from Lizzie and Alyssa got up, Alaric led them out of the door.</p><p>Alyssa stared at Lizzie, assuming the blonde would get up as well. But once Lizzie didn't budge, Alyssa gave Hope a side hug before walking over to her bed.</p><p>"Can we talk?" Lizzie mumbled.</p><p>Hope rubbed her temples, "I think your dad is right, I need some rest."</p><p>"Please?" Lizzie frowned. </p><p>Hope sighed, "Fine. But we're not talking in here." Lizzie stood up as Hope got out of bed. The older girl led Lizzie out of the room and closed her door quietly. "I'll walk you to your room." </p><p>They started walking through the quiet corridor. </p><p>"So, um." Lizzie scratched the back of her neck. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" Lizzie focused on the wooden floor, "I'm stupid alright? I did something stupid and I don't know why I didn't ask you about it. Maybe I thought you wouldn't approve so if I just did it anyway, maybe you wouldn't be upset."</p><p>Hope stayed quiet, Lizzie rambled on. "I wasn't trying to make you upset, really I wasn't. I just wanted everything to be normal again." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Hope asked softly.</p><p>Lizzie sighed, "You wouldn't understand. No one here would." </p><p>Silence hung over them until they reached Lizzie's room. The pair stopped in front of Lizzie's door, the siphoner sighed. "Thanks for walking me to my room, I guess. And sorry again, even if it doesn't change anything."</p><p>Hope averted her eyes to the ground, she crossed her arms. "I was killed... By one of my aunt's, Freya." Lizzie's eyes widened, Hope met Lizzie's eyes. "I was a problem, I realize that now." Hope chuckled nervously, "But it's okay, I'm here and I'm training not to be a problem anymore." </p><p>"Hope," Lizzie says softly. "I'm so sorr-"</p><p>"Maybe I hallucinate sometimes," She shrugged, "But tonight was... Weird. Being trapped like that, just reminded me of... Something. I-I know the things I saw weren't there and I probably didn't see Penelope. It just felt..." Hope sighed. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Um, I should get going."</p><p>"Wait," Lizzie reached for Hope's wrist. "It's okay. I believe that you saw her." </p><p>"You do?"</p><p>Lizzie nodded, "Yes. She's got something weird going on..." Lizzie shook her head, "and anyway that doesn't matter. What does matter is if you forgive me. Because I'm very, very sorry." </p><p>Hope looked down at Lizzie's hand wrapped around her wrist. The Tribrid smiled, "You missed me?"</p><p>Lizzie pulled her hand back with an eye roll. "Don't push your luck. Do you forgive me or not?"</p><p>Hope tilted her head a little with a half smile, "Yeah, sure." Lizzie grinned, "But no more family talk. I think about that enough and I'd really rather not talk about those thoughts at the moment."</p><p>"Okay. No family talk," Lizzie replied. </p><p>"Thanks." Hope got closer to Lizzie and stepped on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around the siphoner. </p><p>Lizzie hesitated to wrap her own arms around Hope. In her old world, Hope wouldn't bat an eye in her direction. And yet, here she was willingly hugging Lizzie.</p><p>It felt... Nice.</p><p>Much like the short dance a few days ago.</p><p>Hope eventually pulled back though, a smile still lingering on her lips. "Goodnight Lizzie."</p><p>"Night," Lizzie responded. Hope turned her back and started walking away when Lizzie leaned on her door, words threatening to spill from her mouth. </p><p>Before Hope could turn a corner, Lizzie says. "For the record." Hope stopped walking, her head tilted slightly. "I did miss you," Lizzie admitted. "But don't go telling people that."</p><p>Lizzie couldn't see it but Hope smirked before continuing her journey back to her room. Lizzie sighed, she was happy that she and Hope were now on good terms but, she felt that maybe it wouldn't last long. A familiar question was lingering in the back of her head.</p><p><em>Were she and Hope meant to be friends</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Josie stood outside of Penelope's room. She had been there for a few minutes, indecisive on what her next few steps were going to be. After counting to three, about four times Josie took courage and knocked softly on the door. At first there hadn't been a response, Josie was about to knock again when she heard a voice.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Josie wrapped her fist around the door knob and pushed opened the door. Once she walked into the room she saw Penelope on her bed, staring back at her. </p><p>"Hey, I was wondering when you'll see me." The witch offered a smile, but Josie kept an unreadable expression.</p><p>"I lied," Josie says softly, like a whisper.</p><p>Penelope arched an eyebrow, "What?"</p><p>"Hope says she saw you running away when she got stuck in that trap." Josie started to pace around the room, "I assured them that you were with me the entire night. But I'm not even sure if anyone believed her." Josie stopped pacing and turned to Penelope, who watched her with a blank expression.</p><p>"But I did."</p><p>"I didn't do anything," Penelope replied.</p><p>"Then where did you go?" Josie asked, "You told me you had to use the bathroom."</p><p>"Is it a crime to use the bathroom now?"</p><p>"You looked shocked when you came back." Josie crossed her arms, "And is it a coincidence that someone suddenly comes yelling that they heard screaming just minutes after you came back? Or that it was coincidentally Hope's screams?"</p><p>"You think I got her trapped?"</p><p>Josie nodded, "Yeah, I do actually. Because when I think about it, you never really liked her, did you?" Josie scoffed, "I can't believe I'm just now realizing this. You talked about her on our way to Emma's shop," Josie paused, more realization flooding in. "You think she's putting up some kind of act, why?"</p><p>"Because she is." Penelope shrugged. "You will see it sooner or later, people like her don't just change because they're at a nice school."</p><p>"So you did it then?" Josie asked.</p><p>"I wasn't trying to get her trapped." Penelope looked away from Josie's gaze. "I was only trying to mess with her head a little. When she got trapped..." Penelope shrugged, "I didn't know what to do. Admittedly, I wasn't going to save her."</p><p>"And why not? What is your problem with her?" Josie walked over to Penelope's bed and sat down. "What happened for you to hate her so much?" Josie reached to hold the witch's hand. "You can trust me."</p><p>"I met her before," Penelope confessed. "It was more of just seeing her, really. But I had seen enough of her to know who she truly is." Penelope met Josie's eyes, "And she's a monster. She can fool you all to think she's changed, but no. I know the truth-"</p><p>"I don't know what she did," Josie says, "But whatever it was... This hatred that you have for her isn't fair."</p><p>Penelope scoffed, she pulled her hand away from Josie's. "You're going to talk to me about being fair?" Penelope chuckled bitterly, "You know, you're right Josie. You don't know what she's done so I don't think you get to tell me how I should feel about it." </p><p>"I didn't mean-"</p><p>"You should go back to your room," Penelope interrupted. She crossed her arms, avoiding to meet Josie's gaze. </p><p>Josie stared at the witch for a few moments. Once she realized Penelope wasn't going to say anything else, she stood up. She ambled over to the door but glanced back at Penelope. With a sigh, Josie left the room.</p><p>After a few seconds Penelope reached under her pillow to pull out a broken talisman. Penelope stared at the broken necklace, tears blurred her vision. </p><p>Penelope's life wasn't fair.</p><hr/><p>"So, do we need to talk about what happened last night?" Alaric asked both girls. He, Penelope and Hope were sitting in his office, later that day. Both girls were sitting beside each other but stared off into the opposite direction. The headmaster stood on the opposite side of them, his body leaned forward with his palms resting on his desk.</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about," Penelope spoke first, "She attacked me and I was just defending myself."</p><p>"You were the reason I was trapped." Hope glared at her. </p><p>"I wasn't!" Penelope looked at Alaric, "I was with Josie the entire night. If you don't believe me," She says while turning to Hope, "then ask her yourself." </p><p>"There's no need for that." Alaric sighed, "I'm leaving you two off with a warning, but if you refuse to get along there will be a permanent punishment set in place. Penelope, this is my second warning to you, remember that."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"You may now leave." Penelope and Hope stood up, Alaric held out his hand toward Hope. "Can you stay behind Hope? We need to talk." Hope silently sat back down as Penelope left the room. </p><p>Alaric sat down. "I know last night must've been rough. And, whatever you saw, made you angry."</p><p>"I saw Penelope."</p><p>"You've released a lot of anger last night. Enough of it that could've killed Penelope."</p><p>Hope frowned, "I wasn't thinking, okay? I saw her and I wanted to get back at her."</p><p>"That need for revenge isn't healthy," Alaric replied. "That anger you have in yourself... That power... It's dangerous, Hope. And if you aren't careful you could really hurt someone, even if you don't mean to."</p><p>"I'm not going to do that."</p><p>"To ensure that you won't, I'm scheduling a few training sessions with you."</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hope smiled, "You could hardly keep up last time." </p><p>"Well, as long as you don't cheat, we should be fine." Alaric chuckled.</p><p>"Fine, I'll play fair." Hope stood up,"Is that all you wanted to talk about now? I'm pretty sure I'm missing lunch."</p><p>"Actually, there is one thing." Hope sat back down in her seat. Alaric interlocked his fingers together. "I'm having a counselor coming in for the school, I'd like for you to talk to her."</p><p>"Why?" Hope asked.</p><p>"I think that she would be helpful, considering some of the things you've been through."</p><p>Hope shook her head, "I don't need help."</p><p>"Hope."</p><p>"I already agreed to train with you, why do I need to talk to a shrink?" Hope crossed her arms, her eyebrows knitting together. "I'm not crazy."</p><p>"I don't think you're crazy," Alaric replied. "But you experienced a hallucination last night." Before Hope could get a word in, Alaric continued quickly. "This isn't about whether or not you saw Penelope. You saw your mother, which I'm sure you can see why that might be a problem." </p><p>Hope stayed quiet, Alaric continued talking. "This isn't the first time something like that happened is it? Rafael has had one before right? And who knows when Landon might have one." Alaric paused, he wondered if Hope was even listening to him. "I don't know what either of you have been through. I'm not sure if I can help you the way that you three need. This isn't an exact solution, I just want to try it out and see if you like it."</p><p>"I can't promise you that I'll like it," Hope mumbled.</p><p>Alaric nodded, "You don't have to stay. I'm just asking that you and the boys have one session with her, separately of course." </p><p>Hope looked up at the headmaster for a moment. "I'll do one session. I'll talk to Landon and Rafael but I can't make them join me."</p><p>"I don't think you realize the leadership you have over them." Alaric smiled.</p><p>"When will she be here?"</p><p>"In a few days time," Alaric replied. "We'll pick up on your training tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Hope stood up again, "Are we done?" </p><p>The headmaster nodded, "You're free to go." </p><p>Hope quickly leaves the office. Once she walked out the door, Landon and Rafael pushed themselves off of the wall. </p><p>"Hey, we saw Penelope leave," Landon said.</p><p>"Are you in trouble?" Rafael inquired.</p><p>"No, we both got a warning." Hope started walking away from the office, Landon and Rafael walked on either side of her. "I have to do some training with Dr. Saltzman though, to 'release my anger'." </p><p>"Oh, that's not too bad, right?" Landon comments.</p><p>"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Hope wrapped her arm around Landon's neck. "Until he said we need to talk to a counselor." She wrapped her other arm around Rafael. </p><p>"We? As in you and Penelope?" The wolf asked.</p><p>Hope shook her head, "No. Me and you guys."</p><p>"What?" Landon groaned, "We didn't even do anything."</p><p>"Dr. Saltzman just wants to help us out. I think we're making him worried with the whole hallucinating thing," Hope replied. </p><p>"Oh, now we'll have to talk about our problems?" Rafael sighed, "awesome."</p><p>The trio passed by a few students who stared at them, some even obviously whispering about the trio. Hope was the first to notice, but she decided not to say anything. "It might not be so bad," Hope says as she eyed a few students who purposely darted away from then. "Dr. Saltzman wants us to have one session to satisfy him."</p><p>"It probably won't be that bad," Landon says. Someone bumps into his shoulder and before he could react, the student hurriedly ran off. </p><p>"The session will have to be separately thou-" Someone crashes into Hope. Hope pulled away from the boys, her hands covering her nose. "Ow," She muttered.</p><p>The scrawny kid stared wide eyed at Hope. "I-I'm so sorry!" The boy ran past the trio in terror. Hope shared a confused look with the boys.</p><p>"That's weird." Landon stared off in the direction the boy ran.</p><p>"Let's just go." Hope led the boys to the dining room. </p><p>As if on cue, students began watching them like a hawk. The trio stood at the entrance. Landon scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, this is really weird."</p><p>"It must be about last night," Rafael says. Rafael's brown eyes turn yellow, "I can make them stop staring-"</p><p>"uh, no." Hope put her hand on the wolf's chest. "That'll probably make things worse." Hope bit the inside of her cheek. "How about you two go ahead?"</p><p>"Without you?" Rafael asked.</p><p>"We can ignore them, Hope," Landon says.</p><p>"It's okay, really. I wasn't hungry anyway." The boys share a look with one another, Hope rolls her eyes. "I'm serious. Go on, shoo." Hope pushed the boys further into the dining room, once the boys hesitantly walked off, she vamped away. </p><p>She didn't know where she was going, but she ended up on the side of a road. </p><p>A heart was beating nearby, <em>thump, thump, thump. </em></p><p>Hope wanted to ignore it. She needed to ignore the temptations that urged her. </p><p>Hope had a insecurity, it was as old as time. Feeling like an outcast, being the odd ball out. </p><p>It was something she felt when she lived with her mother. She went to a normal school, she had normal friends. But it didn't matter how normal she had at school, she certainly didn't live a normal life. She literally was the world's loophole, and for the most part, it wasn't all that great. </p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Hope missed her friends. They were a weird bunch, but not supernatural, which was a little refreshing.</p><p><em>Thump</em>.</p><p><em>Thump</em>.</p><p>But if they saw who she was, deep down, they'd look at her the same way the students at Salvatore gave her. Fearful stares. </p><p>People are scared of many things, including monsters, a thing she was at this point. Something she didn't want to be, yet, here we are.</p><p>"Ma'am?" </p><p>Hope stopped, a woman came speed walking to her. <em>Thump, thump, thump</em>. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but do you have a phone I can use for a second?" The woman asked with a nervous smile. <em>Thump, thump, thump. </em></p><p>The woman had fair skin, brown hair and soft brown eyes with a rapidly beating heart. "My car broke down." She turned around a little to point at a lonely car up ahead. "And my phone decided to die on me." She showed her phone, which indeed was off.</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Maybe it was time Hope embraced who she was. Embraced the person everyone saw.</p><p><strong><em>The big bad Mikaelson</em></strong>.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The woman asked. </p><p>"No, actually. I'm hungry." Yellow filled the blue in Hope's eyes, she bared her fangs and the woman backed away, eyes widened. But, the stranger didn't stand a chance.</p><p>Hope lunged toward the woman, the stranger struggled against Hope, the Tribrid ignored her cries, it was easier to push it away. It was easier to pretend this woman was nothing, like a dream you'll forget the next morning.</p><p>After a few moments, Hope dropped the woman. She wiped the blood from her mouth then stared down at her hands, the stranger's blood tainted them.</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Hope glanced toward the woman's car, where she heard a steady heartbeat. Hope vamped toward the car, she looked at the driver and passenger's seat, no one was there.</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Hope gazes to the back window, where a window was rolled down, and a baby sleeping soundly in a car seat.</p><p>"No."</p><p>But there were dreams you do remember, and this woman mattered greatly. </p><p>Hope backed away from the car, a hand covering her mouth. </p><p>
  <em>"Look at you now, the big bad Mikaelson." </em>
</p><p>Hope jumped, she sprung around to where she heard the voice, to see no one there. Hope looked down at her hands again, and suddenly there had been a lot more blood, dripping from her fingers. A white gown replaced her Salvatore uniform.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm proud of you, you know that?"</em>
</p><p>Hope trembled, someone was standing behind her. He was standing behind her.</p><p>
  <em>"Though, I've seen you better."</em>
</p><p>Hope shook her head, "No! No." Hope covered her ears. </p><p><em>"You haven't completed the job,"</em> He whispered. "<em>You need to finish."</em></p><p>Hope glanced toward the car again, she backed away from it, she couldn't trust herself to get too close.</p><p>
  <em>"It isn't like you to be this weak." </em>
</p><p>Hope shook her head quickly, she squeezed her hands to her ears. "You're not here, you're not here," she repeated over and over until she believed it. </p><p>Hope took shaky breaths, she waited for a few minutes in silence before removing her hands. Hope looked at her hands, they weren't nearly as bloody as they had been and she checked out her clothes, they were normal again. She had been unaware of a car suddenly pulling up behind her.</p><p>Hope was still trembling slightly, but she felt better.</p><p>
  <em>"You can't escape me." </em>
</p><p>Hope darted around quickly, swinging her arm out.</p><p>The car goes flying off the road. </p><p>Hope watched the vehicle fly, she gasped. She dropped to her knees while letting out sobs.</p><hr/><p>"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Roman asked, The vampire followed slowly behind the witch, she was clearly on a mission Roman wasn't too sure he was ready for.</p><p>"You'll know when we get there," Penelope replied sharply.</p><p>"Wait." The vampire stopped walking, Penelope stopped as well, but she wasn't too happy about it. "Are you taking me to the scene of the crime?" He asked, squinting his eyes at her. "Is this a trap?"</p><p>Penelope rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. "No, It's not a trap idiot. We need to figure out what the hell stopped our plan, the one where you abandoned me, remember?"</p><p>Roman scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. It was got weird."</p><p>"You're telling me," Penelope says before turning away from the vampire to start walking again. "She snitched on me, you know?"</p><p>"Shit," Roman cursed. "Are you in trouble or something?" Roman began to follow her.</p><p>Penelope shook her head, "No, just another warning. I would probably be in more trouble if Josie didn't bail me out."</p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow, "One of the headmaster's prodigy daughters helped you?" The vampire smiled, "congrats."</p><p>"Congrats for what?" Penelope arched a brow.</p><p>"For obviously winning a Saltzman heart."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Penelope chuckled.</p><p>"You didn't think I noticed things?" Roman smirked.</p><p>"There's nothing to notice."</p><p>The vampire crossed his arms, "Oh really?"</p><p>"Yes really!" Penelope sighed, "We go in a fight afterwards, anyway, so things will probably be weird."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Penelope ignored his question and walked up to the trap, she pointed toward the net. "We're here." From where they were standing, the net looked like your average animal trap.</p><p>"Woah, terrifying," Roman says sarcastically while he walks closer to it. He picked it up, "Did she really freak out over this?"</p><p>"You literally ran away," Penelope smirked, "But I think something was up with this." Penelope kneeled beside the net, "Hope used magic that should have destroyed this thing, yet it didn't."</p><p>"We're in Mystic Falls, there's like, hundreds of unexplained attacks year round. I wouldn't be surprised if hunters set up around here."</p><p>"Probably right." Penelope held up the net, observing it. </p><p>"Ugh, it's too early for this."</p><p>Penelope dropped the net immediately, she and Roman darted away from the trap and behind some bushes. Penelope covered her mouth with her hand to cut off the sounds of her breathing. </p><p>"Stop complaining, at least your not up all night looking for that fucking girl." </p><p>Two men walk up to the net, they both sighed. The man with brown hair wiped his face, "This is just the one thing I need." Annoyed, he slammed his fist to a tree. </p><p>His partner, who had blonde hair only chuckled. "Think the boss will finally fire us?"</p><p>The brunette man turned to his partner, "No. He hardly does any of the hard work, he needs us to survive."</p><p>The blonde stared down at the net, "You'd think he would at least praise us. Do you know how hard it is to compel someone with this-" The man says before pulling something out of his pocket. "-fucking dust shit?"</p><p>"Extremely hard," the brunette chuckled.</p><p>"Not funny," the blonde replied. "We almost lost those brats to that witch. Next time those twerps escape, I'm popping one."</p><p>"Then you'll be dead," the brunette says. "Just be glad that the shopkeeper will stay quiet."</p><p>"Won't mean anything if we don't find those other two," the blonde replied. Penelope and Roman shared a look. "Witches are always nosey, they'll come back."</p><p>"True that." The brunette nodded. He picked up the net, he pulled out a small gun and aimed it on the net. The brunette furrowed his brows.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked the blonde.</p><p>"The barrier is gone, we can't set it up."</p><p>"Do you think it could be her?" The blonde stepped closer to his partner, whispering.</p><p>The brunette shrugged, "Who knows. But we should get back, I'm sure boss will be satisfied to know we have a lead." </p><p>Both men turned away from the net and walked off. Penelope jumped up to her feet and sped walked away from the scene. Roman followed her, "Who the hell were they?" </p><p>"No one good," Penelope replied, her memories of Emma's shop came flooding back in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next afternoon, Hope had been sitting with the wolves during lunch. Of course, Landon and Rafael were sitting on either side of her. The Tribrid had something in her hand though, a letter Alaric gave her earlier that day after training. Hope stared at the letter, she wasn't sure if she was ready to read what was inside, the letter was from Freya. </p><p>She was silently debating whether or not to just throw it away, pretend that it didn't matter... Like she does with other things. But, she had two little angels on her shoulders. </p><p>"I think you should hear her out," Landon says, his eyes glued on the letter. He was always the second chance kinda guy, and sometimes it was appreciated. Maybe not now, though. </p><p>"Why should she?" Rafael asked, "There's nothing she can say that will change anything that's happened." Ah, the other angel, he may have been a little rough around the edges but Hope generally liked his opinions. And, she was slowly siding with him.</p><p>"I don't think it's worth keeping a grudge," Landon shared his thought. "Plus, it's just a letter... Not much can come out of it. Maybe it'd be nice to hear her side, without actually seeing her."</p><p>Hope nodded, "I was a bit of a nightmare. I'm just not sure if I want to hear her out, just yet," she mumbled. </p><p>"You were grieving," Rafael pointed out. "She let people kill you." The wolf shook his head, "I wouldn't give her my forgiveness. If it were me."</p><p>Hope looked at Rafael, her brows knitting together while pondering her two decisions. Before she could come up with what to do about the letter, the Tribrid caught a figure out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>Lizzie. </p><p>Lizzie and Josie were walking across the quad, their bodies wearing harnesses to pull some pretty heavy furniture. Hope smiled, almost chuckling at the sight. She nodded toward the girls' direction. "What's that all about?"</p><p>"I heard they took blame for the party, so they're on punishment," Landon explained. "I feel bad for them."</p><p>"Same." Rafael nodded in agreement. The trio watched the sisters struggle. Hope stood up, she folded the letter and put it in her pocket, not caring that the envelope was now crumpled up. The Tribrid rubbed both boys on the back.</p><p>"I'll see you two around." She walked over to the sisters with a smirk. Lizzie stopped pulling and rolled her eyes at the older girl. </p><p>"Hi there," Hope greeted. </p><p>"Go away," Lizzie mumbled.</p><p>"Ouch." Hope chuckled, "Someone's in a bad mood. Is pulling furniture not fun?" She teased. Lizzie groaned in response, she pulled harder on the couch that was currently strapped to her body. Hope watched the siphoner, a soft smile resting on her lips. "Need any help there?" Hope asked while walking beside her.</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, "you can't help us, no one can." Lizzie groaned again, her body completely aching. "Even if you wanted to, our father insists on us suffering for the party."</p><p>"Which i am sorry about by the way," Josie replied, "I didn't mean to expose it to him, it just came out."</p><p>"He's not around, is he?" Hope asked, slowing her steps. </p><p>"No, but if he asked us if we did get help, Josie would probably tell him the truth," Lizzie replied.</p><p>Hope chuckled while Josie stayed quiet. The Tribrid waited until the girls were walking ahead of her to move her index and middle finger, making the furniture lighter for both girls. The twins stopped and shared a look, Lizzie turned around to see Hope crossing her arms with a smile. "You're welcome."</p><p>The Tribrid turned on her heel and walked away from the sisters. Lizzie tried to fight against the smile forming on her face but failed. Regardless, Lizzie continued pulling her load, Josie on the other hand watched Hope leave, she appreciated the gesture but the things Penelope told her made her wonder something. </p><p>Who was Hope Mikaelson?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days later, Hope was in her room with Freya's letter back in her hands. She hadn't bothered to read it yet, Landon and Rafael's arguments didn't help much, she found herself split between her decisions so she left it alone. Luckily, Alaric kept to his word and continued training with Hope again, and that distracted her mind enough to not worry about the letter.</p><p>But unfortunately, it came back in her face. It happened when Hope had been studying up a few spells and went to grab a book from her bedside dresser. That's when the letter falls out, and Damn, she kinda hoped it would disappear. </p><p>"You're still looking at that thing?" Alyssa asked, from her bed. She was laying on her stomach and looked to be studying as well. "You know, I wouldn't shame you if you didn't actually know how to read or something," Alyssa says teasingly.</p><p>Hope scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes in response. "I can read just fine," she replied. "I'm just not sure if I want to read this though."</p><p>Alyssa eyed Hope, she sat down her pencil in between one of her books. "Who's it from?" </p><p>"Someone who broke my heart."</p><p>"Yikes," Alyssa replied. "What do you think it says? Some apology?" </p><p>Hope shrugged, "probably, but I haven't talked to her for probably two years now. There's nothing she can write that'll just make anything better." Hope's voice was low, like a mutter. She wasn't sure if she believed her own words but at this point, how would she ever forgive Freya?</p><p>"Then burn it," Alyssa says. </p><p>Hope glanced over at the witch, "Why am I not surprised that's your response?" </p><p>Alyssa shrugged, "If you mean what you said, then burn it. It shouldn't matter to you right?" </p><p>"I-I'm not sure if it doesn't matter..."</p><p>"No, it doesn't," Alyssa said as a matter of fact. "If this person wants to apologize to you, she'd say it to your face, not write some letter." Alyssa sat up, "People can write whatever they want, they don't have to believe it, and who knows if they're even being honest on paper. But in person... In person, it means more." Alyssa had averted her eyes away from Hope, seemingly speaking from her own personal experiences. </p><p>Hope stayed quiet, taking in what Alyssa was saying, wanting to understand it. A face to face conversation was probably something Hope needed with Freya, but, last time Hope went to go talk to her, she kinda killed people in a bar. </p><p>Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Lizzie. </p><p>"Hey, Hope can we talk?" Lizzie asked, standing by the door. </p><p>Hope quickly tucked the letter under her pillow, and turned back to Lizzie. "Yeah, sure." Hope got up, and walked past Alyssa, who was giving her a weird look. Hope left her room and closed the door, she crossed her arms and leaned against it. Lizzie was standing in front of her. "So, what's up?" Hope asked.</p><p>"I was wondering if you were busy tonight."</p><p>"Asking me on a date?" Hope smirked.</p><p>Lizzie shook her head slightly, looking away from the shorter girl. "No. I'm just asking because I'll be alone tonight."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Josie is hanging out with Penelope, and I don't care enough to know whatever secret they're deciding to keep from me. And, I don't want to be alone plus, you owe me."</p><p>Hope raised an eyebrow, "I owe you?" </p><p>"Uh, hello, town square?" </p><p>The shorter girl smiled, "Yeah, I remember."</p><p>"So you don't have a choice, you have to come."</p><p>"You should at least take me out on a date first," Hope laughed as Lizzie blushed. The siphoner playfully nudged the Tribrid. "Okay, okay. I'll come," Hope says with an added wink. </p><p>"Whatever. Don't make me regret this." Lizzie quickly turned around and walked away. </p><p>Hope returned to her room with a smile resting on her rest. Alyssa was laying back on her stomach and looked up from her work, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"What was that about?" </p><p>Ignoring Alyssa's question, Hope glanced over at her bed, she refused to be haunted by that letter anymore. </p><p>"You know what? Let's burn that letter." </p><p>Alyssa grinned.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>"Is this really a good idea?" Josie asked.</p><p>She had been standing in Penelope's room, pacing back and forth with nervousness. Penelope, had been on her bed, a large book in her hands, focusing on the words on the page. Though, when Josie asked her that question, she glanced up. </p><p>"Maybe?" Penelope shrugged, she glanced back down at the book. "If your dad is going, we need to make sure he'll be okay... Right?" Penelope flipped over a page.</p><p>Over the past two days, Josie had been a fly on a wall around her father. She was curious to know what his plans were with the hunter problem. So far, she's found out he had contacted Dorian, and asked him for more information about that night she and Josie snuck out. But by the sounds of his conversation, it wasn't much because surprise surprise, Emma didn't remember half of what happened that night. </p><p>Besides that, Josie learned that her father was planning to confront the hunters, which was probably an absolute stupid idea, but Josie wanted to hand it to her dad, he was fearless. </p><p>Furthermore, Josie found out that her father and Dorian were going to the area Hope had been trapped, and they were planning to mess up a few traps, to get the hunters attention. </p><p>Josie was already nervous about her father going in the line of fire, but what made things worse when Penelope convinced her that they should follow them.</p><p>"Okay, you're right. We're just making sure he'll be okay, going up against hunters who apparently have memory loss dust." Josie ran her fingers through her hair, her pacing continued. "What if he gets kidnapped and we get the memory loss dust in our face?" Josie gasped, "What if I don't remember my dad!" </p><p>Penelope snorted, "Truly, I'm pretty sure those hunters would take us and make your dad get the memory loss dust."</p><p>"That doesn't make me feel any better." </p><p>"We need to know what we're up against. And no offense, your father is nice and all but I doubt he can protect us from those guys." Penelope shook her head a little, "Something about those guys just seem... Different."</p><p>"And what are we going to do when we find out about them?" Josie asked.</p><p>"Learn how to fight them, duh." </p><p>"That makes me nervous."</p><p>"Just sit down." Penelope pats a spot in front of her, Josie sits down. Penelope cupped Josie's cheeks. "You need to relax. We are training our butts off, I'm pretty sure those hunters can't handle us." Josie smiled, Penelope grinned. "But that's besides the point." Penelope traced soft circles on Josie's cheek. "I think it'll be best to know what our enemy is up to, especially when we're on their target list." </p><p>"Think we'll be lucky enough that they forgot our faces?" </p><p>"Not sure if they saw our faces that well, regardless, they know two young witches are around here, and I'm sure they're looking for one of us at least." </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"They were talking about the trap," Penelope says, "The magic was gone from it and one of them asked, "do you think it's her?" to the other one."</p><p>"How are you sure it's one of us they're talking about?"</p><p>Penelope shrugged, "That's the thing, I'm not sure. But, you can never be too sure." Penelope pulled her hands away from Josie's face.</p><p>Josie looked away for a brief second, she leaned backwards a little and leaned on her hands that had been propped behind herself on the bed. Her eyes land on the book in Penelope's lap, "What's that?" </p><p>Penelope quickly shut the book, "nothing important. Anyway, we should get going." Penelope shoved the book under her pillow before standing up. She motioned for Josie to get up and once she did, Penelope grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.</p><p>The two walked over to Alaric's office, making sure to remain invisible and waited for the perfect time to sneak into the room. And that time was when Dorian arrived. He ambled inside the office and the girls darted after him. They walked behind Dorian as he greeted Josie's father.</p><p>"Hey," Dorian says, he stopped by Alaric's desk to set down a duffle bag that had been strapped to him. </p><p>"Hey," Alaric echoed before standing up. The men shake each other's hands before getting down to business.</p><p>"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" Dorian asked, "plan a stake out?"</p><p>Alaric nods, "That's the plan. But I thought we'd need a little backup and we're having one of the Mikaelsons there."</p><p>"Mikaelson, huh?" Dorian arched a brow, "Which one?"</p><p>"Kol, he offered to help and quite frankly, I think i can set aside my... Differences with him to make sure those hunters aren't getting too close to the kids. Especially mine." </p><p>"You think they'll be trouble?" Dorian asked.</p><p>"Possibly. Let's just hope they don't use the same stuff on us that they used on Emma," Alaric replies, "how is she, by the way?"</p><p>"She's been a little unfazed by the incident, almost like it never happened," Dorian says, shaking his head a little. "She did tell me about your girls visiting her that night, but everything else is another story."</p><p>"Is she taking the move okay?" </p><p>"Mostly." Dorian nods. "She's excited to work with the kids, so that's a good thing." He chuckled.</p><p>Alaric smiled, "that's good to hear. And hey, it's good to have you back." Dorian smiled back at him. Alaric checks something in one of the draws of his desk before looking back at Dorian, "We should probably get going before it's dark out."</p><p>"And what about Kol?"</p><p>"He'll be meeting us there." </p><p>"Alright," Dorian says as he collected his duffle bag. "Let's see who we're dealing with." </p><p>Both men walked out of the room, both girls reappeared. </p><p>"I think they have everything handled," Josie smiled, "we should probably just go back and-" Josie made a beeline to the door.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." Penelope reached for Josie's shirt to pull her back. "You promised you'd do this with me." Penelope crossed her arms, "You can't break a promise."</p><p>Josie groaned, "can I? Just once?"</p><p>"No," Penelope replied. "Is hanging out with me that bad?"</p><p>"It's not the hanging out part with you that's the problem. It's just what we do is a little concerning."</p><p>"You are such a do-gooder." </p><p>"With my record lately, I don't know about that." </p><p>Penelope laughed, "Are you saying I'm corrupting you?" a grin tugged on her lips.</p><p>"I think we should go now!" Josie quickly turned on her heel and practically ran to the door. </p><p>Penelope only shook her head before following Josie out of the office. </p><p>Tonight was going to be interesting. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And interesting it was, at least for Hope and Lizzie. </p><p>After Penelope and Josie dipped for the night, Lizzie was left alone in her room, doodling on another notebook she had gotten–stolen from Josie but Lizzie was sure her sister wouldn't mind. </p><p>Luckily for her, someone came to rescue her from her boredom. </p><p>“Hi.” Hope smiled as she walked into the room. Clearly hiding something behind her back. She clumsily closed the door while falling against it. Lizzie glanced away for a second to control herself from smiling. </p><p>“Guess who's bringing the party.” The shorter girl walked over to Lizzie's bed and pulled out two bottles of bourbon from behind her back. “Your dad had a pretty nice stash.” </p><p>“You're stealing from my father now? Awesome.”</p><p>“Relax,” Hope chuckled, “I doubt he'd even notice these are missing. Like, he has a lot in there!” </p><p>“If he does notice, I'm totally telling on you.” Lizzie sat up, and Hope sat down beside her and worked her way to open the bottle. “Need any help there Tribrid?” Lizzie teased. </p><p>The bottle popped open, Hope looked at Lizzie and stuck her tongue out. She opened the other one and scooted farther into the bed, crossing her legs once she settled in the middle of the bed. She handed Lizzie the other bottle. “We should play a game.” </p><p>“Like what?” Lizzie pushed aside her journal and moved to sit in front of Hope.  </p><p>“How about we ask each other questions, and if you don't want to answer, you drink.”</p><p>“How long did it take you to come up with that?” Lizzie took a sip of the bourbon, the burning beverage goes down her throat in a single gulp. </p><p>Hope grabbed the bottle away from Lizzie. “Hey, you're supposed to drink until I ask you a question.”</p><p>Lizzie rolled her eyes before taking the bottle again, “Then ask a question.” </p><p>“Okay, are you interested in someone?”</p><p>Lizzie immediately took a swig. </p><p>Hope grinned, “Someone likes keeping secrets.”</p><p>“My turn,” Lizzie cleared her throat. “How did you meet Rafael and Landon?” </p><p>Hope considers the question, then takes a gulp of her bottle. Lizzie raised an eyebrow, “Look who's keeping secrets now.” </p><p>“What is it like, having your dad run this place,” Hope asked, changing the subject. </p><p>Lizzie tilted her head, “It's fine… I guess? But I wouldn't mind if someone else ran this place, you know, so that he could have more time for other important things.”</p><p>“Important things… Like you?” </p><p>Bingo.</p><p>“My turn,” Lizzie says, ignoring Hope's question. “What's it like being a Tribrid?” </p><p>Hope sighed, her blue eyes wandered over the room, searching for her words. “It's… Not as great as it sounds. Even being some powerful being, that doesn't quite replace the lonely life you get with it.” Hope glanced down at the bottle in her hands, she took another gulp. </p><p>“You didn't have to drink,” Lizzie says softly.</p><p>“I wanted to.” Hope shrugged. “Okay, it's my turn. Um, favorite color?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“What? I can't get to know your favorite color?” </p><p>“It's a very basic first date question.” Lizzie sighed and tossed her hair over to one shoulder. “But I'll humor you, lavender. My turn, how'd you get your middle name?”</p><p>“You know I have a middle name?”</p><p>“I'm assuming.” Lizzie smiled tightly, she shrugged. “Do you have one?” Hope nodded, “then how'd you get it?”</p><p>“That's two questions, but It's my mom's name. Her other name, before she was adopted,” Hope explained. </p><p>“I've always wondered,” Lizzie mumbled more to herself than to Hope, but the Tribrid heard anyway.</p><p>“Always, huh?” Hope tilted her head, her eyes squinting suspiciously at Lizzie.</p><p>The siphoner shrugged again, “I'm pretty sure it's your turn to go.” </p><p>Hope seemingly ignored the suspension of Lizzie knowing her middle name. And afterwards, she and Lizzie went through many rounds of questions. Eventually, both girls were halfway done with their bottles and were more relaxed. They shared a few laughs and Lizzie enjoyed where this night was going. Then, something happened.</p><p>Hope was leaning back on the headboard of the bed and Lizzie tilted her head to the side slightly, resting it on her shoulder with one hand holding the bottle and the other resting on the bed, her hand spread out on the blanket.  “Is it my turn?” Hope asked, while taking another sip of her drink.</p><p>Lizzie shrugged, “Probably.”</p><p>Hope cleared her throat, “Hm, okay… Can I ask a somewhat personal question?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded, “Have at it.” </p><p>Hope hesitated, “Um. Have you ever been with a girl before?”</p><p>“No,” Lizzie says a little too quickly. She stared at the older girl “Have you?” </p><p>“No,” Hope says just above a whisper. </p><p>Silence hung over them, it became tense all of a sudden, awkward. A few moments passed when Lizzie cleared her throat, “It’s your turn again.”</p><p>“Right,” Hope replied. She pushed up from the headboard, “Have you ever wanted to be a girl?” Lizzie didn’t answer, nor think of the question and took a swig of her drink, nearly recoiling at the taste of the bourbon like she's been the whole night. “That’s basically a yes,” Hope said with a smile, Lizzie only rolled her eyes.</p><p>The blonde pointed to Hope with the bottle. “What about you?”</p><p>Hope took another gulp of her drink. Lizzie raised an eyebrow, “That’s basically a yes,” She echoed with a smirk.</p><p>“Whatever,” Hope chuckled. “It’s my turn again, so, have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?”</p><p>Lizzie let out a laugh, “I’m sensing a theme here.” </p><p>“That’s not really an answer.” Hope scooted a little closer to Lizzie, but Lizzie didn’t seem to notice much. Hope’s ocean eyes wandered to Lizzie’s lips, now that, the blonde noticed. Lizzie slowly took another sip, she glanced away, suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p>“What about you?” Lizzie asked, it was more of a mumble if anything. </p><p>“I think i want to kiss someone,” Hope replied, scooting closer. Lizzie looked at the Tribrid questioningly, the siphoner squinted her eyes. “But i don’t think i can,” Hope added.</p><p>“What’s stopping you?” Lizzie says, almost challenging Hope.</p><p>Lizzie felt her heart rate skyrocket when Hope hesitatingly scooted closer. Lizzie slowly sat up straight, becoming aware just how close Hope was. There was this intensity between the two girls as they stared into each other’s eyes. Hope was still hesitant, her eyes glancing around for any sign from Lizzie that'll tell her to back away. Lizzie wasn’t quite sure if she wanted Hope to.</p><p>Hope was the first to lean close, Lizzie shut her eyes and soon, she felt a pair of lips connecting to hers. It was a quick peck on the lips and Hope pulled back, but not leaving that much space between them. Lizzie wasn’t sure if it had been the alcohol making her lean forward to rejoin their lips. This time, it had been soft, delicate, like a butterfly’s wing. </p><p>Lizzie gripped the neck of the bourbon bottle tighter as Hope deepened the kiss. It was sweetly intoxicating. It was something Lizzie never expected to experience with Hope, and yet, as she was here, in her room kissing her. </p><p>She was kissing someone who she used to consider her enemy. </p><p>Lizzie’s thoughts were clouded, it was like the world faded away into oblivion.</p><p>But only for a moment. </p><p>Once Lizzie felt Hope’s hand sliding up her thigh, her world came flooding back in. Lizzie pulled away quickly, she could hear her heart beating through her chest. “Uh, Sorry,” Hope muttered as she scooted away from Lizzie, she searched for her bottle’s cap trying her best to hide her embarrassment. After finding the cap she quickly put it back on the bottle and got off the bed. “Um.” Hope scratched the back of her neck, nervously trying to search for her next words. “Sorry, again.”</p><p>“It's getting late.” Lizzie fiddled around with her blanket, avoiding to look at Hope. “I… Think you should… You know… Go.”</p><p>“Right, uh, of course.” Hope sat the bottle on Lizzie’s bedside dresser and rubbed her hands together. “So um… Goodnight.” </p><p>“Night,” Lizzie replied.</p><p>Hope stood there for a moment, maybe waiting for something, waiting for Lizzie to ask her to stay. But Lizzie stayed quiet, never meeting Hope's eyes.</p><p>Hope let out a sigh before walking toward the door, hesitating to leave but not hearing any protest from Lizzie. Soon, Hope left the room and Lizzie glanced at the door as it closed shut. Lizzie wiped her face, having no idea what just happened, more importantly, why it happened.</p><p>Hope on the other hand, was holding back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes. She thought she could tough it out on her way to Landon and Rafael's room but that idea was tossed out the window the second Hope tried blinking the pools in her eyes away.</p><p>Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood in front of the boys' door. Hope hovered her closed fist over the door for a few seconds, wanting to make sure she wiped her eyes to erase any signs that she had been crying. And after she knocked gently on the door, the boys opened it.</p><p>The moment she saw them, she couldn't hold it in, not around them.</p><p>The boys immediately noticed, Rafael stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  “What's wrong?” </p><p>“I think I messed up,” Hope responded. She wrapped her around Rafael before pulling back. Before the boys could question her more, she softly pushed past them and stumbled over to Rafael's bed before plopping down on her stomach. </p><p>The boys shared a look before walking over to Rafael’s bed, they climbed in after Hope and settled into the bed with her. Hope wasn’t exactly so open about her feelings, even with them, and the boys grew to accept that. And as Hope fell asleep, the boys stayed on either side of her. Supporting her like they always have been.</p><p>After all, it was just them against the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One Can Only Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During that same night, Josie and Penelope managed to sneak out again and followed Alaric and Dorian out to the hunting grounds. Luckily for them, the men were taking Dorian's pickup truck so the girls easily hid inside until they reached their destination. After the men left the car, the teens hopped out and soon ended up crouching behind the vegetation of the forest. Luckily for the girls, they found a pretty good hideout, and they both could hear the men's conversation.</p><p>"So, how long do you think they'll be here?" Dorian asked. He and Alaric separated and looked closely at different patches of the ground, each man jabbing the ground for any kind of trigger for the traps. </p><p>Alaric shrugged his shoulders as he jabbed the ground with a branch. "Not sure, we might have to wait longer if we can't actually find any traps." </p><p>"That's because you're looking in all the wrong places," Kol says as he walks up to the men. "It also doesn't help if you're mortal."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alaric eyes, eyeing Kol.</p><p>"Well, I figured the traps you told me about had to have been some sort of dark object," Kol replies. He walked over to Alaric, studying the trees around them. "And perhaps this dark object can sense..." Kol pulls something out of his pocket, he drops it to the ground just a few inches from Alaric's feet. Suddenly, a net springs to life and Kol smirks. "-Magic," Kol says, finishing his sentence. </p><p>"Good thinking," Dorian comments.</p><p>"Got any more of those?" Alaric asked. Kol nods and pulls a few more small objects from his jacket pocket and hands them over to Alaric. Dorian comes over and Alaric hands him one of the objects. "Find as many as you can," He told Dorian. </p><p>While the men triggered more traps, the girls waited patiently nearby. After a few more minutes, the men return to the small clearing in silence. That was, until Dorian brought up a conversation. </p><p>"So, how's the school coming along?"</p><p>"It's getting better," Alaric answered. "Some of it can be a little overwhelming."</p><p>"Not surprising, kids aren't the easiest to handle, let alone supernatural kids," Dorian says. </p><p>"You come to terms with that quickly." Alaric leaned against a tree, he crossed his arms. </p><p>"You speak from experience. How is it, you know, raising witches?"</p><p>"Don't tell me you and Emma are expecting."</p><p>Dorian chuckled, "No, not anytime soon at least." He shrugged, a smile on his face. "But, you never know what life throws at you, and I would like to be prepared."</p><p>"It's not so bad," Alaric replied. "I think the moodswings can be a little, you know, out there but overall, they're your typical teenagers." He sighed, "I think the one thing I would change if I could... Is this whole coven thing." Josie shared a look with Penelope.</p><p>"Ah," Dorian glanced at him, "The gemini coven? Have you found anything new?" </p><p>"No, not a thing." Alaric shook his head, "I'm not looking for much either, just that whole ritual."</p><p>"Ah, yes." Kol, who had been inspecting the traps turned to look at Alaric. "The infamous merge." </p><p>Alaric eyed him, "You know about that?" </p><p>"I've been alive to know the prime of that coven," Kol replied, "Never learned enough though, let's just say i was kept in a box for the better parts of life." Kol noticed Alaric's disappointed face and sighed, "I'm sure Davina and i can look into it, if you want."</p><p>"That would mean a lot."</p><p>"Well, think of it as our clean slate. Or a thank you, for you taking in my niece."</p><p>The conversation dies quickly afterwards. And unfortunately for the girls, Triad took a lot longer getting here, leaving them lying on their stomach for a few hours. Josie was on the edge of falling asleep but forced herself to stay awake, Penelope had been taking longer blinks to salvage any kind of rest, but of course that wasn't doing much. During their battle to stay awake, they somehow missed the conversation the men now brought up, and Josie covered a yawn as her father spoke.</p><p>"You should probably spread the word, Hope isn't too excited to talk to Emma."</p><p>"She's very determined," Dorian says. "Plus, she's easy to talk to. I'm sure Hope would adapt to her."</p><p>"I just want her to talk to someone," Alaric admitted. "I know she's been through a lot, I just can't imagine what."</p><p>"Being locked in a room for days, hardly seeing daylight, or being forced into experiments like a lab rat." Kol sat down on the ground next to one of the traps. "At least, that's what's been rumored."</p><p>"I had no idea," mumbled Alaric.</p><p>"For some time, neither did i," Kol mutters.</p><p>Suddenly, music blasting from a vehicle comes closer. Kol jumps up, Alaric and Dorian walk over to the center of the traps, they take out a few weapons from the duffle bag. Kol stands next to them when a man comes over. Once he saw them, he leveled his weapon at them, "State your business," The man ordered.</p><p>Alaric shared a look with Dorian before stepping forward. "We're just interested in this setup you have here." He motioned to a few of the traps, the man glanced at them as well, but he didn't lower his weapon.</p><p>"You're supernatural?" He asked.</p><p>Alaric shook his head, "Far from it."</p><p>"We're hunters, same as you," Dorian added. </p><p>"I'm no hunter," the man says while lowering his weapon. "I'd consider myself a scientist." </p><p>"Scientist?" Alaric eyed the traps, "Is this some kind of experiment?"</p><p>The man shrugged, "Something like that."</p><p>"Well, you're on our grounds," Dorian replied. "We'd kindly ask you to put your experiments elsewhere."</p><p>"Afraid not," The man replies. "We're looking for a few witches, two of them actually, both brunette, probably young."</p><p>"We haven't seen Witches around here," Lol replies. "We're after wolves, personally."</p><p>"Hm." The man nods, "Well, sorry about going on your turf and all." The man gazed at the traps again, "Your welcome to keep these, I'm sure you men can set them back up again, they're pretty easy capturing wolves." </p><p>"Thanks." Alaric nods at the man.</p><p>"I'll be on my way," The man says before turning around and walking back to his car.</p><p>"Well, that was easy," Kol commented.</p><p>Alaric kneeled in front of one of the traps. "You're all about magical objects?" Alaric looked over at Kol, the original nodded. "Do you want any of these?"</p><p>"I'm not the one who owns a supernatural school."</p><p>Alaric arched an eyebrow, "You want me to keep this?"</p><p>"Kids can be messy." Kol shrugged, "I think they'll be more useful in your possession." </p><p>Alaric nodded, "Right, okay." He picked one up, "Dorian, help me with these?" Dorian nodded and walked over to another set of traps, so does Kol.</p><p>Josie and Penelope quickly get up and dashes back to the car. They jumped into the trunk of the car and laid on their backs. They waited a few minutes before sharing a look, Penelope was the first to speak.</p><p>"Guess we're on the hunted list." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next morning, Lizzie woke up to the sound of her sister creeping back into the room. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Sneaking out again, are we?" Josie froze beside her bed, and Lizzie leaned over to turn on her lamp. "What did you and sata- Penelope do this time?"</p><p>"Nothing special," Josie replied while getting into bed. "Just uh... Hung out." Josie glanced at Lizzie, then her eyes fell on the bourbon bottles sitting on the bedside draw. "You stole from dad's stash?"</p><p>Lizzie groaned before taking the bottles and hiding them under her bed. "Hope stole that and..."</p><p>"And what?" Josie asked.</p><p>Lizzie thought about her kiss with Hope and immediately shot out of bed. "I have to go." She rushed to the door, not giving her sister time to respond. </p><p>Lizzie made her way over to Hope's room and opened the door.</p><p>"Can we get a little privacy here?" Alyssa rolled off of Kaleb, Lizzie recoiled and closed her eyes. </p><p>Lizzie closed her eyes, "Where is Hope?"</p><p>Alyssa sat up, pulling the covers to cover herself. "I don't know, she didn't return after she went to your room." </p><p>Lizzie shut the door without a response, she wanted to wash her eyes out with soap. The siphoner walked slowly back to her room, feeling guilty about how things ended last night. She held her head down in shame when walking back into her room. She closed the door behind herself, and Josie was still sitting up, a journal on her lap. "You okay?" </p><p>Lizzie sat down on her bed, "No. Something... Weird happened last night and it had to do with Hope."</p><p>"Oh?" Josie closed her book, "What happened?"</p><p>"That's not the point." Lizzie shook her head a little. "She's not in her room so i have no idea where she could be. She tends to run off to God knows where so, i might not see her today." </p><p>"She doesn't stay gone forever," Josie says. "I'm sure she'll come back."</p><p>"And if she doesn't?" </p><p>"She will," Josie assured. "And whatever happened between you two, I'm sure you'll get to talk about it. Don't worry too much, okay?" </p><p>Lizzie nodded and climbed back into bed, getting under the covers. She turned off her lamp light and rolled over on her side, facing away from her sister. Josie stared at her sister for a few linger minutes before turning back to her journal. A single word written on the header of the page;</p><p><em>Merge</em>.</p><p>Meanwhile, just a few minutes earlier, Hope snuck out of Landon and Rafael's room and walked outside of the school. She was tired but needed to get out of her skin for a while. </p><p>Hope didn't have any plans on where to go but found herself surrounded by a forest, she was cautious though, her last time in the woods hasn't been too great. Though this time, Hope was going to make it count and free her mind from her thoughts for just a moment.</p><p>Once she made it to a clearing, she started to pull off her shirt when she heard leaves crushing under someone's foot. Hope pulled her shirt back down and scanned her surroundings. Hope took a few more steps forward, hoping that she was only being paranoid.</p><p>The farther she went, the more she heard the sound of the crushing leaves, she started to walk faster but the sounds were chasing her.</p><p>No, she was not going to do this today. She wasn't going to run.</p><p>Hope stood still, she stopped hearing the crushing leaves and took some deep breaths. She didn't bother removing her clothes and got on all fours. Her blue eyes turned yellow and she felt the beast coming out.</p><p>"Hey, wolfie."</p><p>Hope turned around to face Roman, her wolf crept away as she stood up. The vampire kept a huge space between them, with a little smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Of course it's you," Hope rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms while glaring at him. "Let me guess, it was your idea to mess up my head with Penelope." Hope shook her head, "It makes sense, only you would know about your family." </p><p>"Guilty." Roman shrugged. He took a step closer to Hope, "It's not like you deserved it."</p><p>Hope scoffed, she turned around, not wanting to deal with him and kept walking on. But, Roman followed her. "What are you planning to do out here? Kill an innocent camper?" </p><p>Hope ignored him, she closed her eyes briefly but trudged forward. </p><p>"Or how about some innocent pedestrians taking a jog?" Roman asked, speeding up right behind Hope. "Or how about some kids just fooling around? You've killed some before, right? Nothing gets passed you-"</p><p>Hope spun around, she pushed Roman backwards with all her might. "Shut up!" She commanded.</p><p>Roman fell onto his back, he stared up at Hope, his eyes exposing the coward he had been. </p><p>Hope's eyes flickered yellow, she backed away from the vampire slowly. Roman got up and dusted himself off before looking back at the Tribrid. "You have quite the rage, Hope Mikaelson."</p><p>"Just leave me alone." </p><p>"Why should I?" Roman asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You know, Hope. I was your friend once."</p><p>"You used me," Hope spat out, "You were never my friend."</p><p>"I was," Roman says. "I cared about you, even after what happened to our parents-"</p><p>"You're the reason they're both dead," Hope replied, her glare as thick as butter. </p><p>"You like to convince yourself that," Roman shook his head, "And fine, I'll take the blame, but does that make you feel any better?" He took a step closer to Hope. "Do you feel like less of a fiend when you blame others for your doing?" </p><p>"Go away."</p><p>"But you can't erase what you've done," he uttered. "You can pretend that it doesn't haunt you. You can pretend that you belong here, but the truth is, you belong in hell. Just like your father-"</p><p>Hope vamped to him, baring her fangs and chowing down deeply into his neck. Roman doesn't get the chance to fight back as Hope pulls away from him, snapping his neck, earning a loud crack. </p><p>His body goes limp, Hope stared at him before running away, shifting into the wolf that yearned to be released.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nerves always got to the best of Hope. </em>
</p><p><em>Luckily for her, she got to run free and escape the weight of the world's reality for just a few moments. Not only did she get to run alone, she also had someone to accompany her. Rafael, who had almost met his due date a few weeks ago was now sprinting in the forest alongside Hope, he liked to think that's where his fate was meant to take him, to her</em>. </p><p>
  <em>As their paws dashed through the dark forest, they eventually circled back to a vehicle. Hope was the first to shift back, she darted inside the car to pull out her clothes and quickly got dressed before peaking out again to see the black wolf looking away, respectfully. Hope smiled, she tapped the car to alert Rafael, who turned around at the light sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope tossed his clothes on the hood. </em>
</p><p><em>Rafael changed back, and got dressed. Soon, the both of them got inside the car, sitting in silence</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Rafael stared down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers before looking up at Hope, who stared emotionless at the windshield. His voice was low, laced with concern. "Are you sure we should do this?" He asked, his brows furrowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope looked at her new friend with uncertainty. "We're so close."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think she'd be there?" </em>
</p><p><em>Hope shrugged, "Don't know</em>."</p><p>
  <em>"What happens if she is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't know," Hope repeated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can skip this, you know?" Rafael says softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't." Hope looked away, "He'd be there for sure." She sucked in a breath and started the car. "And I can't let him get away, regardless if Freya will be there." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The car began to drive, and they stayed silent all the way there. They stopped near a warehouse where their target was supposedly occupying. Hope shut the car off and took a deep breath in and out. Rafael kept his eyes glued to the windshield, not sure of what to say, but he wasn't feeling too good about this plan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope slowly got out of the car, closing the door quietly before walking over to Rafael's side. He hesitantly got out of the car, after he closed his door, the pair made their way closer to the warehouse.</em>
</p><p><em>The warehouse was quiet and dark</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Hope walked ahead of Rafael, they were halfway through the abandoned building and Hope believed she was stood up. She turned around and sighed, "Think we missed them?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe," Rafael says, he glanced over his shoulder. "Listen, we probably should go now." Hope nodded, and together the pair walked toward the door they came in and bumped into an invisible barrier. </em>
</p><p><em>"What the?" Hope pressed her hand up against the barrier</em>. </p><p>
  <em>"Nice of you to finally join us, Hope." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope and Rafael turned around, appearing seemingly out of nowhere came Vincent, he took cautious steps toward the pair, never getting too close to them. Hope glared at the witch, stomping her way over to him.</em>
</p><p><em>"You!" She spat out, Vincent held up his head, sending an extreme headache at her, Hope paused her steps and held her head</em>. </p><p>
  <em>"Now, I don't want to do that." Vincent released his power, dropping his hand. Hope stared at him coldly. "I see you've been on a killing spree lately, nothing's new I suppose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're next on my list," Hope replied, taking another step toward him. "So, I guess you won't be seeing anything much longer."</em>
</p><p><em>"Let's not do this, Hope." Vincent took a step back, "I'll let you out, only if you agree to get out of here." Vincent eyed Rafael for a few brief seconds. "And take him with you</em>." </p><p>"<em>Not until I'm done with you."</em></p><p>
  <em>"You don't understand." Vincent interlocked his fingers together. "I'm giving you a way out, before we receive some company you can't run away from."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Company? Like who?" Hope asked, the corn of her mouth lifting into a half smirk. "I think the person you're looking to meet with won't be seeing you tonight, or ever. I guess you're a little too late." Hope shrugged carelessly. "He was fun to play with."</em>
</p><p><em>Vincent chuckled, he stared at Hope. "Stubborn like you're father, why did I ever think you'd turn out different?" The older witch shook his head a little, "You will risk your own life and your friend's here for what? Revenge?"</em> </p><p>"<em>I'm not leaving until you're dead," Hope spat out. "So let's cut this chit chat."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Suit yourself." Vincent muttered. Hope vamped toward him, baring her fangs when suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. </em>
</p><p><em>Vincent quickly backed away from her, Hope stared at an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. Rafael falls to the ground, an arrow to his back. Hope turned to him, quickly vamping toward him when a headache came</em>. </p><p>
  <em>People started to appear all around them, creating a circle. Hope glared at Vincent before he decided to take his leave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The big bad Mikaelson," A voice says. </em>
</p><p><em>The head pain goes away, and Hope scans the circle of people to see a man walking forward, a grin on his face as he comes closer. "You are quite the treasure," he mutters under his breath</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Hope vamped toward him, to end up having something stuck into her neck. Her neck stings and she darts away from the man, who never lost his grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a fighter, I see." </em>
</p><p><em>"What did you do to me?" Hope questioned, placing her fingers on her neck</em>. </p><p>"<em>Nothing too big, a little wolfsbane, vervain. Hoping that little concoction actually works." He smiled, "I finally have the perfect subject to test it on."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" Rafael grunted out.</em>
</p><p><em>"Clarke, Ryan Clarke," Clarke gazed at the wolf</em>. </p><p>
  <em>"And I'm going to be taking you two home." </em>
</p><p><em>It doesn't take long for Hope to fall unconscious, and Rafael follows</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p>Rafael wakes up to an empty bed.</p><p>The wolf reaches for Hope, but is left disappointed when he didn't feel her there. He sat up after a few seconds and stretched his limbs. He looked across his room over at Landon's bed to see Landon hadn't been there either. With a yawn, Rafael got out of bed and got ready for the day.</p><p>After going to two classes, Rafael noticed Hope hasn't made an appearance yet. They may not have shared many classes together but Hope always made it a point to visit him and Landon in the halls whenever classes switched. Rafael didn't want to overreact, but he had a gut feeling something was wrong.</p><p>So, during lunch, Rafael stopped Landon, asking him if he had heard from Hope, which he hadn't. Rafael then moved along to asking Alyssa, and MG. </p><p>Neither knew where Hope was,  but stuck alongside Rafael, Landon to find her. </p><p>They ask around a few more people until Alyssa pointed out that Hope had spent some of the night with Lizzie. And, the group went on over to Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope who had been talking. </p><p>Rafael cleared his throat, the three witches turned to him, giving him questioning gazes. “Have any of you seen Hope today?” He asked. From beside him, Alyssa crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Lizzie.</p><p>“You, specifically,” Alyssa says.</p><p>Lizzie shared a look with her sister, “No, I haven't seen her.” </p><p>“Wasn't she with you last night?” asked Alyssa.</p><p>Lizzie nodded, “She was, but she didn't stay long.”</p><p>“Did she tell you where she was going?” Landon questioned.</p><p>Lizzie shook her head, “No.”</p><p>“She's been missing all day,” stated Rafael, his eyes scanning the dining room in hopes of finding his friend.</p><p>“What's new?” Penelope asked, “She disappears all the time.”</p><p>“This feels different,” Rafael replied while shaking his head. </p><p>“I'm sure she'll come back,” Penelope said.</p><p>“I'm going to go look for her.” Rafael doesn't wait for anyone's reply before walking toward the entrance of the dining room. Landon, Alyssa, and MG follow him like a pack. Lizzie couldn't stay behind either, so she got her stuff and followed the wolf outside, along with her sister and a reluctant Penelope. </p><p>The gang walked out of the school and visited the dock first. Not seeing any signs of Hope, they made their way over to the old mill where no one had been present. </p><p>Alyssa had a bag, and slung it to the ground. She pulled out a small map and vial. She kneeled down and unfolded the map. She opened the vial and poured some blood onto the map. </p><p>“Is that Hope's blood?” MG asked.</p><p>Alyssa nodded, “Yep.” </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Lizzie asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I never share my sources,” Alyssa looked up at her, “But, I am her roommate.” Before Lizzie could respond to that, Alyssa held out her arms, “Now, are you all gonna help me or what?” The witches gathered around the map and held hands.</p><p>“Faire à voir là ré.” They repeated. They shut their eyes and a vision popped up in their heads, it had been the same one, one of Hope darting through the forest. Lizzie frowned her brows, she couldn't exactly make out where the tribrid was going. </p><p>“She's just somewhere in the forest?” Josie says.</p><p>“Okay, cool.” Penelope released her grip from Alyssa and Josie. She stood up, “we should probably leave her alone then. And hey, I'm pretty sure we're late for class—”</p><p>“Class can wait,” Rafael says while kneeling down beside Alyssa. “We need to find Hope.”</p><p>Penelope only rolled her eyes at his comment. Josie held Alyssa's hand while repeating the spell. It didn't take long for the girls to watch Hope dash into the remains of what looked to be a burned down building. Josie squeezed Alyssa and Lizzie's hands, a slight smile growing on her lips. “I know where she is.”</p><p>“Where?” Rafael asked quickly.</p><p>“Fell's church!” Josie opened her eyes and turned to Lizzie. “Remember when dad took us on a “field trip” to explore the history of vampires?” Lizzie looked back at her sister, not having a clue as to what she was talking about. Josie pulled her hand away and stood up. She walked out of the old mill and the gang followed behind her.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight, your dad took you to a burned down building as a field trip?” asked Alyssa. “Now I've gotta know what vampire history there is to that one.” </p><p>“It's in the books if you read those,” Josie says. “To sum it up, Vampires were trapped there and the church was lit up in flames.” Josie examined, “Some of them were still there, trapped in some tomb.”</p><p>“Epic,” Alyssa responded. </p><p>“I still think you all are overreacting. I mean, it's Hope! This isn't new,” Penelope said, stomping her feet as she followed behind the gang. </p><p>“She doesn't normally go out alone unless something is wrong,” Rafael says.</p><p>“She seemed sad last night,” Landon commented, “I don't know what happened and she didn't say.” </p><p>Lizzi bit the inside of her cheek, she kept her head down as the group stayed quiet, thinking about what Landon had said. </p><p>“What happened last night?” Alyssa asked out loud, killing the silence. “Lizzie, I know you must know something.” </p><p>“Don't know.” Lizzie shrugged. “She was fine when she left.” That might've been a lie, but she certainly didn't need Hope's little guard dogs hounding her about what happened. Lizzie felt bad enough.</p><p>“You sure?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Before Lizzie could respond, Josie replied for her. “Give it a rest. She said Hope was fine alright?” Josie glared back at Alyssa. “We're going to her anyway, so just relax.”</p><p>Alyssa remained quiet, her eyes narrowed at the back of Josie's head. Everyone after this stayed silent as well, and Lizzie just hoped that her tribrid friend had been okay.</p><hr/><p>The gang were walking for quite some time now. No one dared to say another word and Lizzie was a little thankful. Her friend's questions were making her guilt eat away at her. Thoughts of what happened last night kept coming back. Lizzie didn't know why she told Hope to leave, it was just a flight or fight reaction… Yeah… </p><p>Eventually, while walking on their trail, Josie suddenly started running ahead. Lizzie picked her head up from the ground and spotted a body lying lifelessly. Lizzie ran toward the body along with everyone else to discover the body was Roman.</p><p>“What happened to him?” MG asked.</p><p>“Look,” Josie says while turning Roman's head, exposing a nasty bite on his neck. “You think Hope bit him?”</p><p>“Probably,” Penelope replied. “I wouldn't put it past her.” </p><p>“He must've done something to her,” Rafael commented.</p><p>“Yeah, because that's the only reason she'd attack someone.” Penelope rolled her eyes.</p><p>Rafael looked up at Penelope, a burning glare lingering in his eyes. Josie quickly cleared her throat. “We need Hope's blood to heal him.” </p><p>“Alyssa,” Landon called out. Alyssa glanced at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don't you have Hope's blood?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it's not for him.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Penelope scoffed. </p><p>Alyssa shrugged. “There's some at the school, if you care about him so much, take him back.” </p><p>Josie glanced at Penelope, the other witch shook her head. “You are truly selfish aren't you?” </p><p>“Yep, now move along before your boyfriend dies.” Alyssa smiled sweetly. </p><p>“I'll help you,” Landon offered. Landon kneeled down to carry Roman, Penelope did the same and soon the two were off. Josie led the group toward Hope again without saying anything, trying her best to ignore Penelope leaving with Roman.</p><p>The gang explored the remains of the church, yet nothing came out of it. They stumbled upon the tomb Josie was referring to. Before they went inside, they all shared a look with one another, almost like they were all confirming with one another that they were ready for whatever awaited. </p><p>Josie led them inside, and once they were there, they were met with nothing but darkness. Josie glanced at Lizzie, the blonde just sucked in a breath and stepped forward.</p><p>“Hope?” Lizzie called out nervously.</p><p>Lizzie walked closer to the tomb, the sound of paws padding became louder. Suddenly, a little white wolf peaks out from behind the corner, once Hope had seen them, she dashed away. </p><p>Before anyone could react, Rafael immediately ran after her. Lizzie followed behind him along with Josie and Alyssa. </p><p>The tomb was rather large, but if they were to get lost, they'd have to worry about that later. </p><p>The tomb was dark, but luckily Lizzie was guided by the sound of Rafael's feet hitting the ground. His voice also echoed throughout the tomb as he called out Hope's name. </p><p>Lizzie's legs started to hurt but she pushed through, and managed to catch up to Rafael who she happened to crash into. Once she balanced herself, one of her hands had been on Rafael's arm and she siphoned from him. “Sol,” She muttered and her other hand held a glowing yellow light.</p><p>The light exposed Hope, her body pressing against a dead end. Her eyes looking away from them. The guilt Lizzie felt now was far worse than when she was searching for Hope.</p><p>Rafael stepped closer to Hope and kneeled down. “Hey,” he says soft, holding out his hand to brush his fingers against Hope's fur. “What's going on?” He asked but Hope only stared at the stone ground. “We found Roman.”</p><p>Hope suddenly perked up a bit, looking back at Rafael before her gaze landed on Lizzie. </p><p>More shoes padded on the ground when Alyssa and Josie caught up to them. </p><p>“Holy hell,” Alyssa pants, “I am never doing this again for you.” She pointed at Hope. </p><p>“What's going on?” Josie asked, taking deep breaths. </p><p>“Not sure,” Rafael replied. “Hope, can you talk to us?” Rafael leaned closer to her, petting her fur softly. “Did Roman do something to you?”</p><p>Hope turned back into a human. She pulled her knees up to her chest to cover herself. She nodded quietly. </p><p>“What did he do?” Rafael asked. </p><p>“I… Don't want to talk about it.” Her blue eyes met Lizzie's. “You all didn't have to come here. I… I just needed a minute by myself.”</p><p>“What happened last night?” Alyssa asked. “Landon said you were sad or something.”</p><p>“Um.” Hope looked away from Lizzie, clearing her throat. “It wasn't anything.”</p><p>“You sure?” Rafael raised an eyebrow. “You seemed really upset. You said you thought you messed up something?”</p><p>“We don't have to repeat what was said,” Hope stammered. “It's nothing okay?” She turned to Rafael. “You should go back to the school.”</p><p>“I don't want to leave you.”</p><p>“Rafe.” Hope smiled. Lizzie stared off at the stone walls pretending that the look those two were giving each other didn't pierce her heart. “My head is just a little cloudy… I need to be a wolf for a while okay?”</p><p>“Can't I stay with you?” Rafael asked. </p><p>“I'll be fine alone.”</p><p>“Yeah, tell that to Roman,” commented Alyssa.</p><p>Hope's yellows turn yellow, just by the sound of the vampire's name. “I didn't mean to do that, he-he was just bothering me and I needed him to stop.”</p><p>“Relax.” Alyssa raised an eyebrow, “I was just kiddi—” </p><p>“He kept messing with my head. It was him that drove me to get attacked.” Hope started rocking back and forth, her eyes glued to the ground. “He said—He said I—” Hope shook her head quickly before her body transformed into the snow colored wolf. </p><p>Hope ran, brushing harshly against Lizzie and the other two witches when Josie grabbed Alyssa's arm, holding it up and saying, “Ad somnum.”</p><p>Hope falls unconscious. </p><p>The girls and Rafael walk over to the sleeping wolf, and Rafael goes to pick her up. </p><p>“Um, what are we supposed to do now?” Alyssa asked.</p><p>“Take her back to the school,” Rafael said. “She'll most likely go to the transition cell but I think she'll be fine after a day or two.”</p><p>“One can only hope,” Lizzie replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Take Your Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out, Hope wasn't exactly fine as Rafael had assumed. After bringing her back to the school, she was put in the transition cell as Rafael thought. Roman was cured of his bite and was experiencing his true karma. Karma in which Lizzie inflicted. It wasn't anything cruel, more of tripping him randomly, his home ending up a mess every time he left it, and the neck snapping he received every once and awhile. </p><p> </p><p>While Lizzie was busy with revenge, Hope was having troubles of her own.</p><p> </p><p>After spending a day in the transition cell, Hope was out and about. It only took a few hours for her to have a meltdown and she bit a student during lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what's the diagnosis here?” Alaric asked. Josie and Lizzie stood beside him, in front of them was Emma, who happened to move to Mystic Falls just in time.</p><p> </p><p>“From my knowledge, Hope has experienced some kind of trigger. Usually in these cases, wolves would revert back into their human form, but they'll be going through a few physiological issues. Being in her wolf form would help her desk with whatever issues she's been going through,” Emma explained. “I think Hope knows this as well, which is why she remains as her wolf.” </p><p> </p><p>“How long does she need to be like this?” Lizzie asked. Her back faced Emma as she looked at Hope, resting inside the cell. </p><p> </p><p>“For as long as she needs,” Emma tried. “She'll know when she's ready.”</p><p> </p><p>After hearing this, Lizzie walked over to the cell. She wrapped her fingers around the bars and. She tapped against the bars with her other hand and Hope stirred awake, she looked up at Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Lizzie mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Hope got up and ambled toward the bars. Lizzie kneeled down to meet her eyes. “We need to talk about… You know… What happened. I have a feeling I'm the cause of this.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope sat down and Lizzie reached in between the bars to pet her. “But take all the time you need, okay?” Lizzie smiled. “This school only needs one girl losing her mind.” </p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth,” her father called out as he walked over to her. “How about we give her some space? Plus, you and your sister need to get to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie kept her hand on Hope, softly scratching behind her ear. After a few more seconds she stood up and backed away from the cell. While Lizzie was going back to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>She felt guilty for telling Hope to leave after it happened. Once she made it back to her room, she closed the door and slid down it. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help Hope in her current state, but whenever Hope overcame this issue, she was going to fix this. </p><p> </p><p>She needed to.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lizzie made her way over to Roman's room for another revenge scheme. She knew the vampire liked to wake up earlier and do God knows what, so that gave her plenty of time to destroy his belongings. It was a petty thing that would probably become a daily routine if she really wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Today was different though, she walked into Roman's room, the vampire turned around at the sound of the door. Roman raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you can actually. What the hell is wrong with you?” Lizzie crossed her arms. The vampire in front of her only shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a lot, I think you'll have to be specific,” he says with a smug look. That look infuriated the siphoner. Lizzie stepped back to touch the wall, she siphoned magic to throw Roman's belongings on the floor. “Ah, so you're the culprit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve worse for what you're doing to Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that's what this is all about?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So you're admitting it?” Lizzie walked closer to the vampire. “Do you know the damage you're doing to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not admitting anything.” Roman shrugged, “I don't see why you're so quick to blame me Saltzman, I'm not Hope's only enemy here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Newsflash, I'm not Hope's only friend.” Lizzie balled her fist, “Le spector few colo bed bestia.” The spell spilled from her mouth and Roman dropped to his knees, his hand clutching his chest. The vampire groans in pain as Lizzie ambled closer to him. She kneeled down and lifted his head up so that he could see her.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you think about this moment the next time you try to pull something like that again.” Lizzie removed her hand and Roman let his head drop. She walked over to the door, as she opened it. She unballed her fist, releasing the pull on Roman's heart. A sudden flame burst over his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>Roman jumped as the fire burned his things. He glanced at the door to see Lizzie had left it open. He quickly got up and stomped on his stuff, trying desperately to get the fire out.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I just see Lizzie Saltzman coming out of your—Woah!” Penelope stopped by the doorway. “Suctus Incendia.” </p><p> </p><p>The fire went away and Roman sighed, he wiped his face. Penelope walked into the room, “What the hell happened? Did Lizzie do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, apparently she's onto me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What did she say?” Penelope inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“She accused me of damaging Hope's mind,” Roman placed his hand on his chest, “Pretty sure she was pulling my heart out of my chest for a second there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you deny it?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, “I doubt that matters though, she will believe it's my fault.” Penelope's brows knitted together while she scratched the back of her neck. “Hey, don't worry about it.” Roman kneeled down to pick up his things, “I'm positive she's only onto me, so you're safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don't confirm it, let her mind run wild,” Penelope tells him. “Hope will probably talk once she's sane again, we need to think of something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to say anything,” Roman assured the witch. “As of matter of fact,” Roman paused as he dropped his burnt items on his desk. He turned around, “I know exactly how to keep Hope's mouth shut.” The vampire leaned back on his desk, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope cocked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon, Josie sat in the dining room with her notebook resting in front of her. She stared down at the word, Merge. She's never heard about what it is, but she assumed it wasn't good as her father seemed worried about it. She thought about going up to her dad to ask him about the merge but concluded that it was a bad idea considering she heard about it when she spied on him.</p><p> </p><p>What's even more weird to Josie is that she has scanned the library for any information about the merge but her search came up empty. She wasn't necessarily surprised about this though because there was little information about her and Lizzie's coven at the school in general. </p><p> </p><p>She's never questioned why, although she did sometimes wonder about her coven, it felt like it was some sort of secret society. </p><p> </p><p>At times like these, Josie wished she could speak with her mother, even if it was just for a few minutes. Josette was bound to know all the answers to Josie's questions, unlike her father.</p><p> </p><p>Josie twirled her pencil around on the journal, she couldn't bother to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Howdy,” Penelope greets with a smile. She sat beside Josie, who didn't respond. Penelope tilted her head, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Josie nodded, “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm thinking.” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope glanced at Josie's journal, “About the merge?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don't get it,” Josie says as she turns to Penelope. “If my dad is asking Kol Mikaelson for help then it has to be important, right?” She shook her head a little, “I don't get why he wouldn't tell us about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's a dad Jo,” Penelope replied. “He probably hadn't told you to not make you worry or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'll be unprepared!” Josie stood up, she collected her journal and shoved it in her bag. “Maybe I just need to search the library one more time—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, no.” Penelope stood up and took Josie's bag. “You need to eat first before you go all defective on me.” She sat down along with Josie, the siphoner sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope rubbed Josie's back, “I'm sure you'll uncover all the secrets of whatever this merge is.” The witch smiled, “Try not to overthink this stuff okay? Plus, if you really think Dr. Saltzman won't tell you about this merge, I can help you figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” </p><p> </p><p>“Let's just say, I have a secret way of getting everyone's secrets.” Penelope smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? How?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret, right?” She chuckled, “But trust me, you can count on me to get any info on people. And when I find something I'll tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Josie could thank her, Roman came over and sat down across from the girls. “What are we talking about?” </p><p> </p><p>Penelope shook her head, “Nothing.” She cleared her throat, “I'll meet you later, yeah?” Josie glanced between the two as they shared an odd look with one another. Roman only nods before standing up again, he goes over to the other vampires. </p><p> </p><p>Josie squinted her eyes, “What was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope shrugged, “Nothing.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, Hope was alone in her cell. Emma had been with her, performing a few spells to help sooth Hope's scattered mind. Eventually, she needed to take a break and which left Hope here, alone and vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>She walked over to a corner of the cell and laid down, the white wolf closed her eyes and was soon going to be in deep slumber. That was until…</p><p> </p><p><em>Creak</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The cell door opens slowly. Hope shot up, but she hadn't seen anyone near the entrance. Hope stood up, her head curiously pointed at the open cell door. </p><p> </p><p>“Phasmatos...” </p><p> </p><p>Hope turned around, there stood a woman mumbling the same word under her breath a spell. Beside her, another woman appeared and so did a man. Hope backed away and stood against the cell door, a door that happened to be shut now.</p><p> </p><p>“Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum.” </p><p> </p><p>Hope whimpered from the sudden shock of the pain. Freya's voice coming loud and clear, but there was something odd about this, Hope sensed something different about her. The Tribrid growled and for a moment she could ignore the strangers chants and the pain they inflicted.</p><p> </p><p>Hope bared her teeth and lowered her ears. She ran at Freya when a force threw her against the wall harshly. She yelped while slowly standing up again, her body close to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>The chants from the strangers and Freya grew louder, Hope couldn't exactly block out. The smell of vampire was overwhelming though, and Hope couldn't focus.</p><p> </p><p>So, taking another attempt, the white wolf bolted toward Freya and bit her thigh. The witch screams and for a moment the chants stop. Suddenly, Hope felt something pierce her back and let go of her deadly grip. Freya disappears but the other strangers remain, and their taunts get louder.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't shut them up, she needed to shut them up. </p><p> </p><p>Transforming back into her human form, Hope covered her ears and let out a scream. </p><p> </p><p>The noise went away.</p><p> </p><p>The cell was engulfed in flames except the area closest to Hope. </p><p> </p><p>She could feel the heat threatening to burn her skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Suctus Incendia.” </p><p> </p><p>The fire goes away. The cell door opens again and Hope feels a pair of Arms wrap around her. Startled, she flinched away, until she opened her eyes to see Lizzie staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope wrapped her own arms around the siphoner as the blonde muttered;</p><p> </p><p>“I got you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Life Ruiner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early by the time Lizzie had woken up. She tightened her arm around the person sleeping next to her when she realized who it was. Hope. Lizzie slowly pulled away and sat up. </p>
<p>After Hope failed to get any sleep in the transition cell, Lizzie convinced her father to take Hope to her room. Hope was asleep within a few minutes and Lizzie stayed awake longer than she would, she wanted to make sure Hope was fine throughout the night. </p>
<p>Lizzie couldn't fight her drowsiness though and eventually cuddled up with Hope and fell asleep. She didn't stay asleep for long however, she woke up about three hours later. </p>
<p>Lizzie wiped her eyes before slinging the blanket off of her. She stretched her legs before standing up, her bedroom door opened.</p>
<p>“How is she?” The witch asked, her voice filled with concern. Lizzie had to remind herself that in this world, Alyssa actually had feelings. “I heard she had a bad night,” She added while walking over to the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she did,” Lizzie replied. “She slept fine after coming here. I can't really tell if she's any better though.” </p>
<p>“Hm,” Alyssa hums. She kneeled beside Lizzie's bed, she stared at Hope. “I guess I can't be surprised that she could sleep here.” </p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Alyssa looked up at Lizzie, she squinted her eyes. “What happened the other night?” She asked, “I know something happened between you two, why else would she be upset when she went into the phoenix and werewolf's room.”</p>
<p>Lizzie looked away, debating silently to herself. Alyssa stood up and crossed her arms, “You know, you promised me you'd tell me any secrets of this place once I decided to come here.”</p>
<p>“To be fair, We were poor and I was just trying to get recruits.” </p>
<p>“So?” Alyssa asked, tilting her head. “A promise is a promise isn't it?” She turned her head to check on Josie, who slept soundly. “I'm the best secret keeper you could ever know. Just tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>Lizzie could never imagine herself confiding into Alyssa, not even in a million years. But then again, she was in a brand new world, and Alyssa was just another one of those things that changed, and possibly for the better. So, Lizzie made a decision.</p>
<p>“We kissed,” She mumbled. </p>
<p>Lizzie didn't hear any response and looked over at Alyssa, the witch stared back at her with both brows raised. “Don't look at me like that,” Lizzie mumbled. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Alyssa says. She ambled over around the bed and over to Lizzie. “Wow.” </p>
<p>“Can you stop saying that?”</p>
<p>“I'm just glad it finally happened.” Alyssa grinned.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, finally—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, i have to go.” Alyssa put her hands on Lizzie's shoulders. </p>
<p>“Wait—”</p>
<p>“—Take care of her, okay?” Alyssa nods at Lizzie before removing her hands. She leaves the room and Lizzie stood there, she glanced at Hope.</p>
<p><em>Finally? huh</em>. </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next few days, Lizzie and Josie stuck by Hope's side and slowly helped the Tribrid overcome her mental trap. With the help of their counselor and a few calming spells, Hope was almost back as herself again. </p>
<p>Josie was more than relieved about this. She thought if she helped Hope feel better, her guilt would go away. it was obvious that Hope's issues lately have been caused by Penelope, and apparently her new vampire friend as well.  </p>
<p>Whatever hatred Penelope held for Hope would need to stick the sidelines as Josie was more worried about the men after her. </p>
<p>During the afternoon, Josie left Hope alone with Lizzie and made her away to Penelope's room. Upon walking in, Josie saw Penelope pacing between her desk and her bed, numerous books stacking one another on either of them.</p>
<p>“You seem busy,” Josie commented as she walked further into the room. Penelope glanced at her before focusing back on the books. </p>
<p>Josie raised an eyebrow, “All in the name of scheming, I suppose.” Penelope shrugged, she kneeled beside her bed to write down a few things.</p>
<p>“Please tell me this isn't about Hope.”  </p>
<p>“And if it was?” </p>
<p>“Pen—”</p>
<p>“I don't want to hear it,” Penelope interrupted, she waved her hand dismissively. “If that's all you're here for, then you can leave. Maybe you'll catch up to Hope, who seems to be your close friend these days.”</p>
<p>“I'm just trying to help her,” Josie retorted, “You can't keep messing with her thinking that you'll get away with it.” Penelope looked up at her and Josie nodded. “Yeah, I assumed you were the reason Hope didn't want to stay in the transition cell the other night. I can't keep trying to defend you when you do these things, especially when they're behind my back.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather be involved?” Penelope asked. </p>
<p>Josie sighed, “No! It's frustrating that—”</p>
<p>“You wanna know what's frustrating?” Penelope shot up. Before Josie could reply, Penelope added, “It's frustrating how that murderer gets to live another day while everyone sweeps what she's done under the rug!”</p>
<p>“We're only trying to fix the situation—”</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Penelope chuckled bitteredly. She ambled closer to Josie. “I don't see how it's not clear for you all. She's hurt so many people… But you all turn a blind eye because she's a tribrid? Is this school so desperate for money that you'll accept just anybody?”</p>
<p>“Look, nobody thinks she's a saint. But we can't change the past, Pen.” Josie frowned, “I don't know why you keep this hatred for her when she's trying to get better. Joining this school was a sign of that.”</p>
<p>“You're only saying that because she hadn't hurt anyone close to you.” Penelope turned around and walked back over to her bed. </p>
<p>“Pen,” Josie mumbled, “What did she do to you?” </p>
<p>Penelope kept her back facing Josie, she looked up at the ceiling as the tears built in her eyes. A faint whisper escapes her lips.</p>
<p>“She ruined my life.”</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Penelope bopped her head to the music playing on her phone. She sat at her desk and tapped her pencil to match the beat of the song. She was supposed to be studying that night, but once her playlist started she thought she could hold her work off for a few minutes or so.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After jamming to a few songs, Penelope left her room and walked through the dark halls of her house. She visited the kitchen for a drink and was about to return to her room when she heard something break inside her mother's room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Penelope crept toward her mother's room, the door was left ajar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have a kid to worry about!” Her mother nestled yelled into her phone. “I have no other choice, she'll come whether I'm ready or not, I can't let her hurt Penelope.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Penelope's brows knitted together, she gently pressed her hand on the door, opening it more. Penelope saw her mother standing in front of her bed, two duffle bags in front of her. “If this goes wrong, I'm making sure my daughter is out of here before she can see what a Mikaelson with magic can do.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mom?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother jumps away from the bed, “I have to go.” She hangs up her phone. “Penny.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What's going on?” Penelope pushed the door opened and walked into the room. “What Mikaelson is coming?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Honey.” Her mother frowned. “I should've told you this before but I was sure I could save us from this mess.” She pulled Penelope closer to her by her shoulders, “I need you to be brave for me okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because I have done something reckless to protect people, I thought what I was doing was right. But it backfired.” The older witch looked down at the duffle bags. “I need you to take one, and you need to go to your room and climb out your window and you run.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? What about you?” Penelope reached to hold her mother's arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You cannot worry about me Penny. I can't let you fall for my mistakes.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Penelope shook her head, “Mom, this is crazy! I'm not going to run away.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother pulled away from her and picked up the duffle bag. “There's an address there, it's a house of a family friend, tell her who you are and she will let you in.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother shoved the bag to Penelope, “You need to take it, it has everything you'll need, okay?” There were tears building up in her eyes, Penelope only shook her head, refusing to take the duffle bag. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, the front door opens with a loud crash. Her mother put her hand on Penelope's shoulder and uttered a spell. “Go!” she demanded as the duffle bag nearly dropped but Penelope caught it while her mother ran out of the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Penelope followed her mother to the hallway.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Well, well,” A young girl says</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>Penelope leaned against the wall, she saw a girl auburn colored hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hope, I know who you're after.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that so?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes!” The older witch nodded. “I can bring you to him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That's awfully nice of you,” Hope replied, “But you do know this isn't going to free you of your… Punishment.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, I am begging you to change your mind—”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pamela.” Hope interrupted. Pamela shut her mouth, Hope walked up to her. “You can't go free after what you've done.” Hope closed her fist and Pamela fell down to her knees. “Let's not waste another second.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pamela groaned, her hands clung to her head as she cried. Penelope summoned a orb, without thinking much of her consequences, she threw it at Hope. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Tribrid was a lot faster than Penelope had hoped, and as the auburn haired girl dodged the orb, her eyes wandered the halls. Penelope sucked in a breath as Hope's eyes glanced at her, or through her for better words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope knees down and grabs Pamela's face harshly, “Who's here?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pain relieves itself from Pamela's head, as the older witch sighed, a tear of blood rolls down her cheek. Hope sneered, her fingers digging deeply into Pamela's face, “Tell me!” She demanded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The older witch's arms fell, “I…” She uttered, her hand stuck to her back pocket. “No one.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don't give me that—argh.” Hope looked down at her stomach, a knife sticking out of it. Pamela turned around but in no particular direction, she screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Leave Penny!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope shot up, she shouted out a fire spell and within only a few minutes, the house engulfed in flames.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Present</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I ran,” Muttered Penelope. She tried blinking away her tears but that only made them fall more. “I almost didn't escape the fire,” She added with a sniffle. She wiped away her tears and turned around to face Josie. “I left her there. I ran, and I didn't look back.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” uttered Josie. “You were homeless… It makes more sense now.”</p>
<p>“I wasn't always that way,” Penelope replied. “I went to that family friend, I stayed there as long as I could but… I felt, so useless.” Penelope let out a breath, she avoided Josie's eyes as she continued. “So, I ran again. But this time I wasn't running away from this, I wasn't going to be a coward.” She sniffed again, “I tried to locate her, follow her tracks.”</p>
<p>Penelope wiped her eyes, “I was so close. Then I lost her. Until she came here.” </p>
<p>“Pen, I'm so sorry—”</p>
<p>“She's gotten away with so much.” Penelope crossed her arms, “Her entire family got away with so much.” </p>
<p>Wordlessly, Josie wrapped her arms around the other witch and pulled her into a tight hug. Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie, she let out a few cries as she buried her face into the siphoner's neck. “I just want to be happy again.” Penelope sobbed. </p>
<p>Josie only hummed in response, she had no words left to say, whatever did come to mind wouldn't help heal this situation. The only thing she knew how to do was hold her friend; </p>
<p>Josie had hoped this would've been enough.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie sat in the old mill alone. It was dark outside and Lizzie was on the verge of falling asleep. Let this be the last time she wolf—watch when it was almost approaching midnight. </p>
<p>A howl jolts her wide awake, Lizzie groaned to herself. She wiped her eyes and stretched her arms. Soon, Lizzie heard paws padding into the room. Lizzie stood up, she spotted the white wolf ambling toward her. “Finally, what took you so long?” </p>
<p>Hope yapped in response, her tail wags lazily. She came up to Lizzie and lied down beside the couch. The blonde shook her head.</p>
<p>“Uh uh, we are going back to my room.” Lizzie walked away, she had a feeling she should turn around and when she did, Hope was still sitting down. “Come on.” Lizzie walked up to the white wolf, “We are going. Come on.” Lizzie walked away again, she kept her eyes on the white wolf who refused to budge.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Lizzie groaned. </p>
<p>Hope grunted before closing her eyes. Lizzie walked back toward her and kneeled down. “Are you seriously going to be a pain right now?” Lizzie poked Hope on the side, the wolf lifted up her head.“Oh, am I bothering you?” </p>
<p>Hope grunted again but laid her head back down. “Oh no you don't.” Lizzie poked Hope until the wolf stood up. She walked away from Lizzie and plopped down again. Lizzie followed her and poked her again, Hope stared at her.</p>
<p>“Let's go.” Lizzie stood up while crossing her arms. Hope stood up and Lizzie thought she had the situation handled. That was until she left the old mill and glanced over her shoulder to see Hope hadn't followed her. Groaning again, she stumped back into the room to see Hope resting on the couch.</p>
<p>“You're really stubborn,” Lizzie says to her. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside the wolf. Hope snuggled up close to her, lying her head down on Lizzie's lap. </p>
<p>Lizzie pretended to be mad and crossed her arms over her chest. Eventually, she was too exhausted to be annoyed and let out a sigh. She dropped her arms and ran her fingers through Hope's soft fur. The wolf closed her eyes, feeling content. Lizzie stared down at the wolf, a soft smile forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“I guess we're staying here,” The siphoner mumbled. In reality, Lizzie didn't mind so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed by and Hope was feeling better. It was comforting for her to stay in the twins room over the last few days even in her wolf form. And although she was having a good time, the twins could tell a different story. </p><p>After hearing what Hope had done to Penelope's mother, Josie has opted out of being around Hope over the last few days which left Lizzie alone with Hope. </p><p>It wasn't so bad. Hope was a wolf for most of the time and luckily that just left them resting on Lizzie's bed. Sometimes, Hope would be an ass and chew on anything she knew she wasn't supposed to. </p><p>Besides that, Lizzie was a little thankful that Hope couldn't speak while in her wolf form. That gave her a lot of time to think about what to say about the whole kiss thing. She wanted to apologize for kicking Hope out after it happened, she wanted to tell the tribrid that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, she wanted to tell Hope that she wanted it to happen again, and again.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Lizzie groaned, she rolled over to her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. She paused, realizing that Hope spoke to her. She lifted her head up suddenly to see Hope putting on her shirt. Lizzie slowly sat up, “Hey.” </p><p>“I think I'm good now,” Hope says. “I'm going back to my room, you probably want me out of here by now.” She chuckled. “Thanks for letting me stay.”</p><p>“It was no problem,” Lizzie replied, shrugging her shoulders. “And can we talk? About… You know.”</p><p>Hope looked down and avoided Lizzie's eyes. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>As Lizzie tried to find her words, silence filled the room. </p><p>“So, list—”</p><p>“I should—” </p><p>The girls speak at the same time, they share a look. </p><p>“Like I—”</p><p>“I was—”</p><p>“Okay,” Lizzie says with a chuckle.“This is very awkward.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Hope apologized. “I just wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have done that, and it doesn't have to happen again.” </p><p>Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek. “I wouldn't necessarily say I don't want it to happen again.”  </p><p>The girls shared another look and Hope was about to say something, until someone knocked on the door.</p><p>“Hope?” Rafael called from outside the room. The Tribrid sighed and glanced at Lizzie before walking over to the door. Once she opened it, Rafael smiled.</p><p>“Hey, are you feeling better?” He asked.</p><p>Hope nodded, “Yeah.” She glanced back at Lizzie, “Um, can you wait out for a second?” The werewolf nodded and Hope closed the door. She walked over to Lizzie and sat on the bed. In a split second, Hope leaned in and gave Lizzie a chaste kiss on the lips.</p><p>She quickly stood up with a grin, “See you later?” Hope says before leaving the room. </p><p>Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't hide the smile that grew.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that day, Roman and Penelope were at the old Mill discussing a few more ideas regarding their little problem, Hope. </p><p>The Tribrid was unreachable as she hid behind the Saltzman sisters, but that didn't stop Penelope from planning her next big move. While the two were busy talking, Josie stumbled up on them and paused once they looked at her. </p><p>“Hi?” Josie waved shyly. </p><p>“I should be going,” Roman says as he shared a look with Penelope. He only took a step away from the witch when she grabbed his arm, pulling him back.</p><p>“No need, Jo doesn't mind,” Penelope told him. </p><p>The vampire looked at Josie incredulously, “Is that so?” </p><p>“Totally.” Penelope beckoned Josie to come over to them and after she did, Penelope wrapped her arm around her. “She knows exactly what Hope has done, and I'm positive she doesn't care if Hope happened to be… Removed from the school.” Penelope glanced at Josie, squeezing her shoulder to confirm her statement.</p><p>“I,” Josie paused, “I wouldn't say that… Exactly.”</p><p>“Then what would you say?” Roman inquired, “You'll tell on us if something happened to go… Wrong?” The vampire stepped closer to Josie, the siphoner avoided his gaze and cleared her throat.</p><p>“I'm not going to tell,” She replies. “Just… Just don't involve me in whatever you're doing, okay?” </p><p>“Actually, I have a favor to ask,” Penelope says. “Remembrance day is coming up, right?” Josie nodded. “Is there anything special you all do here?”</p><p>“We write letters to our deceased loved ones. We usually visit the graveyard where most of our loved ones are and afterwards we go to bed,” Josie explained. She heard Penelope him in response as she thought of something. The witch looked away momentarily before meeting Josie's eyes again.</p><p>“Do you think you can have an assembly?”</p><p>Josie tilted her head, “An assembly? For what?”</p><p>“You know, to showcase all the people we lost.” As Penelope says this, Roman squinted his eyes at Penelope for a second before nodding. “I think it'd really be good for us, do you think you could ask your dad to set one up?” </p><p>“Uh, I could try.” Josie shrugged, “But I'm not promising anything.”</p><p>“That's fine, I'm sure things will work in your favor,” Penelope replied with a smile. She removed her arm from around Josie and the siphoner was thinking about leaving the room, that was until she had a question.</p><p>“Wait,” Josie narrowed her eyes at Penelope. “Does this assembly have anything to do with Hope?”</p><p>“I thought you didn't want to be involved.”</p><p>Josie sighed, “Fine, just promise me you won't do anything too crazy, alright?” </p><p>“I promise,” Penelope told her, and Roman gave her a loom. Josie was satisfied with that and left the room, leaving the witch and vampire alone again.</p><p>“There's no way you can promise that,” Roman commented. </p><p>Penelope smirked, “Some promises are meant to be broken.” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days later, Hope was sitting in the cafeteria stabbing her food with her fork. She wasn't as hungry as she had been a few minutes ago but didn't want to give anyone a reason to be worried about her. That young man she met just a few minutes prior had been very rude, so technically Hope was doing the world a favor by ceasing his existence.</p><p>Luckily she didn't have to think much about that situation when a certain holiday was approaching. Remembrance day, a holiday that seems very popular here. Nearly everyone was talking about it and that includes Hope's friends.</p><p>“Have you finished your letter?” Alyssa asked suddenly, she turned to Hope while waiting for an answer. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your Remembrance letter?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow as Hope stayed quiet, she hadn't even thought about writing the letter. “Tell me you finished it,” Alyssa added. </p><p>“Oh, that.” Hope stabbed her food a bit harder than necessary. “I'm not doing that.” </p><p>“You're not doing that?” Alyssa repeated, Hope nodded and the witch turned to the two boys sitting across from them. “What about you two? Or are you all too tough to write these kinds of letters.” </p><p>“Definitely not the tough one here,” Landon replied while holding up his hands. He dropped his hands to continue eating, “I'll write a letter to most of the people I've met.”</p><p>“They're all dead?” Alyssa inquired.</p><p>“Yeah,” Landon says. Alyssa raised her eyebrows, she was curious to know who all Landon had met but before she could ask the question, Rafael spoke. </p><p>“I'm going to write a letter to my birth parents. I'm not sure if they're actually dead, but I've always wanted to talk to them, even if it means just writing a letter.” </p><p>“That's sweet,” Alyssa replies with furrowed brows. She reached across the table to hold Rafael's hand that was resting there. She gripped his hand before pulling back, she looked back at Hope. “You should write a letter.”</p><p>“I agree,” Says Landon. </p><p>“No." Hope shook her head, “It's stupid.”</p><p>“It's freeing,” Alyssa corrected. “Why are you so against writing a letter?”</p><p>“What would be the point?” Hope asked while eyeing the three of her friends. “It's not like my dad or mom would revive from the dead to read it.” </p><p>Alyssa sighed, she shook her head a little. “That's totally not the point.”</p><p>“The point is in the name you know,” Landon comments. “It's not about whether they read it or not, it's just about remembering them and honoring them.” Hope raised an eyebrow at the Phoenix, Landon shrugged. “At least that's what I've been told.” </p><p>“Still, I'll pass,” Hope remarked.</p><p>“Pass on what?” </p><p>Hope stiffened a little as Lizzie sat beside her. She sat close to Hope to where there wasn't any gap between them. </p><p>Over the two days that's past, Hope and Lizzie hadn't talked as much as Hope would've liked. Lizzie was apparently busy with some last minute assembly but the siphoner managed to visit Hope for a few short seconds before departing again. </p><p>Neither spoke about their first kiss again, or the next one after that. Hope wasn't exactly sure where she stood with the blonde but wouldn't complain whenever Lizzie kissed her on the cheek before leaving.</p><p>“Ms. Cold-hearted here doesn't want to write a Remembrance Day letter, apparently, it's stupid,” Alyssa informed Lizzie. “Please speak sense to your girl.”</p><p>“I don't write letters either,” Lizzie mumbled as she ate. </p><p>“And why not?” Alyssa questioned.</p><p>“When I used to write letters, it took a lot to put the right words on paper. And usually after I wrote it there was always something that felt missing.” Lizzie shrugged, “It feels more normal to say whatever's on my mind.” Alyssa was satisfied with that answer and hummed in response. The witch nodded and turned back to her food. Lizzie glanced at Hope, “Are you coming to the assembly?” </p><p>“I'm not sure, it sounds kind of depressing,” Hope replied, “And I don't need more depression in my life.” </p><p>“I'm going to be a host, I can't be a host without a date,” Lizzie reasoned. Hope wasn't convinced, Lizzie pouted. “Please?”</p><p>Without putting up much of a fight, Hope sighed, “Fine.” </p><p>“What's happening at this assembly?” Landon asked, “I heard that there would be some sort of goodbye party?”</p><p>Lizzie nodded. “After we visit the graveyard, the party will be in the gym. We'll have a few people saying whatever they want to their families, friends and whatnot. Someone offered to play a video on this projector, we're still working on that one. After that, the party will start.” Landon nods along as Lizzie explained.  </p><p>After going over the assembly, the gang soon were happily discussing lighter topics. They laughed and joked around, While their friends were debating something Hope didn't pay attention to, she felt Lizzie's hand resting on her thigh. Lizzie began to circle her thumb on Hope's thigh and the tribrid bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smile. </p><p>Things were looking up.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hizzie will happen eventually lol, just gotta get that good old love-hate relationship going first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>